Invasão de Sentimento
by Gabriela Hosanas
Summary: Bella sempre amou Edward, desde criança. Edward, mais velho, sempre a considerou uma irmã. Após anos sem se verem a vida os une numa batalha pela vida da Bella. Ela uma estudante prodígio de medicina que descobre a cura para o câncer. Ele delegado e diretor do departamento de homicidio e proteção a pessoa.
1. Prólogo

**Essa história simplesmente sugiu na minha mente eu precisava postá-la. Prometo que ainda vou terminar a minha fic "Sofro por ter medo de sofrer", mas inspiração é uma coisa sem explicação! **

**Só para não perder o costume. Esses personagem não me pertencem e sim a Steph. Meyer!**

**Comentários serão sempre bem vindos e eu tentarei postar toda a quinta-feira. Mas de antemão aviso que semana de provas na faculdade não dá ok! Bjus :)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**PRÓLOGO.**

**Edward.**

E novamente eu me vi naquela mesma situação. Não sei precisar se havia se passado meses, dias, horas ou apenas alguns segundos que aquele sentimento avassalador se apossou de mim, desconsertando-me por completo. Aquilo era insano! Não era correto eu desejar tanto uma mulher... Mulher! _Puff..._ Uma menina! A melhor amiga da minha irmãzinha. Irmã essa que me faria quebrar os 14 ossos da cara do filho da puta que se aproximasse de sua amiga com segundas intenções. Que se aproximasse com as mesmas intenções que eu estou tendo nesse exato momento olhando a silhueta da menina/mulher mais linda que eu já vi na vida!

A observei lavar os cabelos através do box improvisado por uma cortina de plástico branco. Respirei fundo e prendi os lençóis da cama entre os nós dos meus dedos, tentando manter a minha razão. Eu não queria sequer deixar meu corpo ter uma ereção, ou a culpa me dominaria de forma cruel quando eu tivesse que me masturbar para relaxar a musculatura, e num momento de completa perda de consciência eu sussurrasse o nome dela, como da última vez.

O quarto que estávamos escondidos era minúsculo, provavelmente um "dois por três" que tinha apenas uma cama de casal com a madeira roída e um colchão fedendo a mofo, além de um chuveiro e um pequeno ralo no chão. As paredes eram de cimento sem nenhum acabamento e a fraca luz que iluminava o ambiente vinha da minha lanterna. Por cima da cortina de plástico subia um vapor espesso de água com um aroma alucinante, o aroma da pele dela, só que dez vezes mais concentrado. Eu já havia visto muitos viciados em drogas chegarem à minha delegacia em crise de abstinência após ficarem escondidos por dias com medo de serem presos. Eles surtavam! Os olhos saiam das órbitas e se eu colocasse um prato com cocaína na sua frente, eles me ofereciam até o corpo. Triste a vida!

Eu estava assim sentado naquela cama, sentindo aquele cheiro que eu sabia que brotava do corpo da Isabella, e eu a queria como um drogado no auge de uma crise de abstinência. Eu queria ter uma overdose dela, uma dose exacerbada do seu corpo fundido no meu... _Ah!_ – Apertei ainda mais minhas mãos entre os lençóis e fechei os olhos. Grossas lágrimas escorreram do meu rosto e eu realmente não consigo me lembrar da última vez que esse fenômeno havia acontecido. Talvez no dia que meu cachorro Jack morreu, mas isso foi quando eu tinha doze anos, já se passaram mais 20! Hoje eu era um homem de 32 anos, delegado de polícia e chefe do departamento da divisão de homicídio e proteção à pessoa e tinha que proteger aquela menina – que se banhava a um metro de mim - de apenas vinte anos.

A menina/mulher que havia nascido com mais neurônios do que um ser humano normal, que com apenas 17 anos já estava no seu primeiro ano da faculdade de medicina e que agora, com vinte anos, havia descoberto a cura para o câncer! Ela valia demais... As informações que a mente dela detinha valia mais do que ouro e jóias, e se o risco eminente de um sequestro para obter informações dela já não fosse o bastante, havia alguém que a queria morta! Perguntei para ela o que ela faria se conseguissem a sequestrar, e ela me respondeu: - "Morro, mas levo as informações comigo!"

Ela era forte, determinada, decidida e todos quantos adjetivos mais eu admirava, e quando estávamos conversando realmente parecia que eu era mais novo do que ela. Porém, quando ela deitava para dormir e o seu semblante descansava, ela parecia ter quinze anos. Seus traços eram finos e delicados, sua pele tão branca que chegava a ser translúcida e seus cabelos compridos de um tom único de marrom moldavam a sua face num quadro de fazer inveja a Van Gogh. Eu tentava não olhar para o seu corpo nessas horas, mas nas vezes que a vontade de olhar – _apenas olhar! Eu repetia para calar a boca da culpa_ – me venceu eu percebia o contraste que a sua face tinha com o seu corpo. Ela tinha as curvas mais lindas que eu já havia tido na minha cama, seus seios eram na medida certa e eu não conseguia não pensar: - "_do tamanho exato da palma da minha mão"_ – seu bumbum era empinado e perfeitamente redondo, sem mencionar as coxas grossas e duras e o seu pezinho que parecia o de uma fada. Uma miniatura de pé, eu havia lhe dito certa vez.

Soltei a mão direita do lençol apenas para enxugar aquelas lágrimas idiotas que cismaram em rolar da minha face. Era só o que me faltava, 32 anos na cara virando um boiola! Ouvi quando ela fechou o chuveiro, então eu respirei fundo para manter a minha postura, ela não podia saber que eu nutria aqueles sentimentos por ela ou perderia completamente a confiança em mim! Quando ela saiu do chuveiro enrolada em um lençol eu já havia me recomposto, mas mesmo assim, ao vê-la ali apenas enrolada naquele tecido fino, um som rouco escapou da minha garganta.

- Está tudo bem, Edward? – Ela me perguntou franzindo o cenho, e a maldita culpa me engolfou novamente. Ela não sabia nem distinguir um som de excitação masculina.

- Tudo, Isabella. Eu só estou impaciente para que o cabeça dura do Emmett nos encontre logo!

- Ele vai achar! – Ela disse com a voz confiante, antes de vir se deitar ao meu lado. Nesse momento eu rolei para o chão.

- Você sabe que não precisa dormir ai no chão. Deite aqui na cama, cabe nós dois e você não corre o risco de ficar resfriado! – Ela me disse e a sua compaixão só fez eu me sentir pior.

- Não é correto eu dormir na mesma cama que você, Isabella. Nós já tivemos essa conversa! – Disse virando-me de costas para ela enquanto pegava a minha HK e colocava ao lado do meu corpo.

A escutei bufar derrotada, eu não entendia porque ela fazia tanta questão que eu deitasse na cama com ela. Será que ela confiava tanto assim no irmão mais velho da sua melhor amiga? Seria possível que ela me tivesse como um pai? Varri esse pensamento idiota da cabeça, eu não era tão velho assim...Eu a vi nascer, a segurei no colo, cantei para ela e a Alice dormir e lhe dei vários "crocks" na cabeça quando ela e a Alice entravam no meu quarto escondido para pegar os meus carrinhos. Mas será que ela não via a mulher na qual havia se transformado? Será que a sua inteligência era apenas para assuntos extremamente complicados e impossíveis de compreender?

- Sendo assim, tenha uma boa noite, Príncipe. – Ela disse e eu sorri com o canto dos lábios. Eu sempre odiei que ela me chamasse assim, mas naquela ocasião eu me senti tentado a gargalhar, eu estava muito mais para o caçador ou para o lobo mal!

- Boa noite, princesa!

Disse desejando realmente que ela fosse capaz de descansar, já que eu passaria outra noite em claro.


	2. Tudo Mudar

Oieee Meninas! Fiquei super feliz com vcs que comentaram no prólogo! Espero atingir as expectativas de vcs kkkk Só salientando que a minha Best Pamela ainda é a minha Beta Oficial S2

Essa Bella é mais infantil do que a outra que eu escrevi, apesar de ser super inteligente para as coisas difícies de serem compreendidas ela demora para entender coisas básicas - como o fato do Edward ser louco por ela! ; Bjus e espero que gostem... Comentários me farão feliz!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o

**Quando eu vi você quase não acreditei. Nem vi você mudar , nem vi você crescer...**

**Mas nunca te imaginei assim**

**Quando me aproximei mal sabia o que falar. Nem vi você mudar , nem vi você crescer... **

**Mas nunca te imaginei assim **

**Como pode tudo mudar em um segundo? Nem pensar. Não vou voltar atrás. Agora é assim que vai ser!**

O D.H.P.P estava incomumente deserto. O tiquetaquear do relógio oval com números excessivamente grandes que ornava a parede da minha sala era o único som que eu ouvia. 02:00h da madrugada. Eu não tinha sono, já havia me acostumado a passar noites alternadas em claro. Aquele era meu trabalho e eu tinha muito orgulho de ser o Diretor Departamento de homicídio e proteção a pessoa. Óbvio que aquela não era a minha rotina. Por mais que a noite esteja sendo tranquila, sempre tem um idiota para fuder com ela! Sempre haverá um marido embriagado que irá puxar a faca para a esposa assim que ela começar a dizer que ele não vale porra nenhuma. Sempre terá uma briga de bar por causa de cerveja, ou um homicídio triplamente qualificado por causa de mulher. Duas coisas que fodem bonito com a nossa sociedade: Álcool e Mulheres! Esses são os motivos de 80% dos homicídios que passam pelo D.H.P.P e eu realmente não consigo compreender como que em um país como no Brasil, que há notoriamente mais mulheres do que homens, um cara mata uma mulher apenas porque ela não deseja mais ficar com ele. Será que esse homem realmente prefere ficar com essa mulher sem o amor... Sem o desejo?

Tombei minha cabeça de lado e a deitei em cima do braço que estava largado na minha mesa, o calor beirava o insuportável e o ventilador da minha sala fazia bem mais barulho do que vento. Pisquei os olhos sonolento e quando minha vista focalizou a parede imediatamente eu comecei a ler a placa de prata com os dizeres em negrito _"O Departamento Estadual de Homicídios e de Proteção à Pessoa é órgão de execução da Policia Civil e tem por finalidade o exercício das atividades de polícia judiciária na apuração da autoria de crimes contra a pessoa, na repressão ao delito de extorsão mediante sequestro e na localização de pessoas desaparecidas."_ Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu li essa frase, mas era automático, toda vez que meus olhos a encontravam eu tinha que a ler! Talvez eu tivesse algum tipo de transtorno obsessivo compulsivo!

- Licença, doutor. – Uma voz familiar me tirou dos meus devaneios. - Mas houve uma tentativa de homicídio no condomínio _Fênix_ e a vítima está entre a vida e a morte no hospital central. – Aro, um dos meus melhores homens me informou. Aquela seria uma informação convencional, já habitual nas minhas noites de plantão, mas o nome do condomínio fez meu estômago convulsionar, era o condomínio vizinho ao meu e eu tinha amigos lá...

- Qual o nome da vítima?

- Acho que é Marie... Não tenho certeza! Não nos deixaram entrar no hospital. Ela é estudante de medicina e os médicos plantonistas correram todos para tentar salvá-la, eu fiquei sem dados.

- Aonde você disse mesmo que ela está internada?

- No hospital central...

Meu pai estava dando plantão nesse hospital! Peguei meu celular e disquei o número dele, mas nem chegou a tocar. Foi direto para a caixa postal.

- Eu assumo daqui! – Disse para o Aro. – Pode ir descansar, e muito obrigado!

Levantei-me devagar e me espreguicei demoradamente enquanto bocejava. Cocei a barba que eu havia esquecido de "fazer" e peguei minha pistola glock colocando-a na cintura, depois bati as mãos em frente a minha camiseta preta puída para tirar alguns farelos de bolacha que estavam por ali. Passei a mão na chave da minha Blazer preta fosca e sai, trancando a porta em seguida. Eu não sabia se voltaria.

O D.H.P.P. possui 04 (quatro) divisões, sendo elas: Divisão de Homicídios, Divisão de Proteção à Pessoa, Divisão Antisseqüestro, e Divisão de Administração. Cada divisão possui o seu delegado e eu além de delgado da divisão de homicídios era diretor dessas quatro divisões. Meu irmão Emmett era policial civil e fazia parte da equipe de investigação da divisão de homicídios e da divisão antisequestro. Ele era muito mais força bruta do que intelecto, mas fazia um ótimo trabalho quando o assunto era capturar assassinos! Ele também estava de plantão e eu pensava se o levava comigo ou não, quando ele veio correndo ao meu encontro.

Meu irmão tem dois metros de altura e deve ter um dois de largura, e eu não estou exagerando. Ele também não leva muito jeito com as palavras e fala muito mais palavrão do que eu, quando está de serviço então, tudo o que se escuta são os palavrões do Emmett. Porém, ele é uma pessoa extremamente extrovertida e alegre. É o tipo de pessoa que sorri de tudo. Por isso a forma que ele me abordou me sobressaltou. Ele estava pálido e os seus lábios tremiam.

- O que houve? – O questionei sentindo o meu coração se arremessar no peito com força. Eu só conseguia pensar na minha mãe e na minha irmã sozinhas em casa.

- A mãe acabou de me ligar. – Caralho! – É a Alice...

- Fala logo, porra! Quer que eu morra com uma veia estourando? – Eu lhe fiz essa pergunta retórica, mas mesmo assim ele olhou para a veia que certamente estava saltando no meio da minha testa.

- Ela disse que a Alice está tendo uma crise nervosa, que está gritando e chorando muito e que não há quem a segure. Ela já quebrou todo o quarto dela! Parece que a amiga dela foi morta.

Milhares de rostos passaram na minha mente, minha irmã tinha muitas amigas! Mas pelo ataque que o Emmett estava me narrando, devia ser a sua melhor amiga, aquela que nasceu e cresceu ao lado da nossa casa, a pestinha que quando criança me fazia brincar de príncipe e princesa com ela. Só podia ser a Isabella. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e eu fiquei surdo a qualquer barulho externo. Tudo o que eu consegui escutar foi o tilintar dos meus dentes se chocando um contra o outro de maneira desesperada. Há anos que eu não via a Isabella. Desde que ela havia entrado para a faculdade de medicina aos 17 anos que eu não a via. A Alice dormia com ela quase todos os finais de semana e ela ia em casa também, mas era sempre a noite e nas noites que eu não estava trabalhando, ou eu dormia ou saia com alguma mulher, eu não era o tipo de cara que ficava no sofá assistindo TV! Na minha frente eu observei o Emmett atender ao seu celular e a estranha sensação de que eu havia perdido o fio que me prendia a terra ainda me dominava. Era estranho, porque eu lidava com homicídios todos os dias, mas saber que uma menina com um futuro tão promissor e que cresceu com você, havia sido brutalmente assassinada, extinguia qualquer costume que você adquirisse com a prática no crime. Depois tinha a minha irmã, ela jamais se recuperaria. A Alice era a pessoa que eu mais amava na vida depois da minha mãe, saber que ela estava sofrendo a ponto de perder o controle, justo ela que sempre foi a alto astral da família, me deixou louco.

- Edward, me escuta caralho! – Ouvi o Emmett dizendo e me obriguei a olhar para ele. – Ela não morreu, foi uma tentativa, ela está internada...

- No hospital central. – eu o interrompi e sai correndo para a minha Blazer. Abri a porta do carro e sentei atrás do volante, ofegante. Ouvi a porta do carona se abrir num único baque e senti o peso do carro pender para o lado direito como sempre acontecia quando o Emmett se largava no banco.

Guiei feito um alucinado, passando em sinais vermelhos e ultrapassando todos os carros que rodavam a menos de 120Km/h. E eu queria ver quem ia folgar com o diretor do D. ! Eu tinha que chegar rápido, colher provas e prender o cara que ousou balear aquela menina! Eu pensava na Isabella e no seu semblante infantil e não conseguia não pensar na Alice! Ela era como se fosse com a minha irmã. Ao chegar no hospital estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito no meio fio e corri para dentro, ninguém tentou me impedir. Um policial qualquer talvez eles tentassem, mas eu já era conhecido no hospital, os seguranças do local sabiam quem eu era e também sabiam que eu era filho de um dos médicos mais prestigiados do local. Senti a mão exageradamente grande do Emmett me segurar pelo braço e me puxar para trás.

- Está indo para onde assim, feito um louco? – Ele me questionou e só então eu reparei que estava sem rumo.

- Não sei. Quero achar o Carlisle. – o respondi soltando o ar que estava preso em meus pulmões.

- O Dr. Cullen está em uma cirurgia de emergência. – O segurança do hospital me informou.

- Vou esperar na sala dele então. – Disse sem me esforçar para sorrir. Eu não estava com paciência para falsas expressões.

Enquanto esperava o meu pai eu liguei para casa. Minha mãe atendeu o celular da Alice.

- Como ela está? – Questionei.

- Ela dormiu, Edward. No chão do banheiro, após vomitar muito. Eu não consigo carregá-la para a cama...

- O Emmett vai te ajudar, está bem? Mantenha a calma!

- Edward, o que fizeram com a Bella?! – Aquilo não foi realmente uma pergunta.

- Uma atrocidade, mas eu vou descobrir quem foi mãe! Estou aqui no hospital e quando a Alice acordar, diga a ela que o pai é quem está a operando. Sei que a Alice confiaria o seu cérebro para o pai operar...

- Eu direi! E me liga quando tiver novidades. – Minha mãe pediu antes de desligar o celular.

Joguei a chave da Blazer nas mãos do Emmett e o mandei embora para ajudar a nossa mãe, depois caminhei até a sala de espera para ver se tinha alguém que estava com a Isabella no momento dos tiros. Entrei em uma sala ampla e extremamente iluminada, o cheiro de álcool bem mais intenso ali, mas se o medo tivesse odor, ele seria o cheiro predominante. Todos naquela sala temiam perder uma pessoa amada.

- Quem aqui está acompanhando a Srta. Isabella Swan? – Perguntei com o minha voz grave. As pernas separadas e as mãos para trás.

Uma menina que aparentava ter dezoito anos levantou o braço. Ela era morena e tinha os cabelos negros. Usava um óculos quadrado maior do que o necessário e tinha um semblante das mais "Nerds" do mundo.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntei caminhando em sua direção. A menina tremia dos pés a cabeça, sentada encolhida em uma das poltronas do hospital.

- Ângela. – Ela me respondeu com a voz fraquinha.

- Você estava junto com a Isabella no momento que ela foi alvejada?

- Sim, senhor.

- Você viu quem atirou?

- Ela estava dirigindo o seu carro e teve que parar no semáforo. De repente uma moto parou na posição transversal bem na frente do nosso carro. Havia dois homens na moto. O que estava na garupa simplesmente sacou a arma e começou a atirar. Quando a munição acabou o homem que guiava a moto a acelerou e eles sumiram...

- Eles estavam de capacete?

- Sim, senhor.

-Sabe que moto era?

- A marca não, mas era preta!

- Consegue se lembrar das roupas que eles usavam?

- O da frente usava uma camiseta azul marinho e uma bermuda branca, nós pés ele tinha um tênis preto. O que atirou trajava uma camiseta vermelha, calça jeans clara e um tênis branco e preto.

- Você se lembra de bastante detalhes! – Disse impressionado, geralmente as testemunhas que eu inqueria não se lembravam de tantos detalhes assim, o medo as cegava!

- Na faculdade dizem que tenho memória fotográfica! – Ela me respondeu séria.

- Lembra-se de mais alguma coisa?

- Sim! Uma que acredito ser relevante para o seu trabalho.

- Então diga! – A respondi sorrindo de canto, eu gostei dela!

- O que estava de bermuda tinha a face de um palhaço tatuada na lateral da panturrilha esquerda...

- Boa menina! – Disse pegando o meu nextel. Passei um rádio imediatamente para a divisão de homicídios.

- "Estamos na captura de dois indivíduos em uma moto preta. O primeiro está de camiseta azul marinho, bermuda branca e tem uma tatuagem com a face de um palhaço na panturrilha. O segundo que é possivelmente o carona está trajando uma camiseta vermelha, calça jeans clara e um tênis branco e preto.

Aquilo era o suficiente para que todo o meu efetivo fosse para as ruas atrás desses dois filhos da puta.

- Err.. Angela, correto? – Perguntei para a menina assustada, mas extremamente lúcida na minha frente e ela apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. – Você faz ideia do motivo dessa emboscada? Ela tinha algum inimigo...

- Desculpe-me. – ela disse e sorriu minimamente. – mas eu nem sei o seu nome!

- Eu que peço desculpas. Meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu sou delegado!

Assim que eu disse o meu nome o queixo da menina caiu e seus olhos brilharam intensamente.

- Caramba! Ela nunca exagerou, então! – Ela disse em meio a um silvo baixo.

- O que disse? – Perguntei confuso.

- Nada de mais, Sr. Cullen. E quanto a sua pergunta inicial, eu não faço ideia de quem poderia fazer uma barbaridade dessas. Ultimamente ela estava recebendo muitos convites para trabalhar junto com os maiores cientistas do mundo... Não sei se ficou sabendo, mas ela realmente descobriu a cura para o câncer. – Ângela me respondeu pensativa.

- Minha irmã me disse algo a respeito. – respondi sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Como está a Alice? – Ela perguntou me sobressaltando, eu não sabia que ela conhecia a minha irmã.

- Em estado de choque. – A respondi. Eu não havia mais obtido notícias dela, o que de qualquer forma era um bom sinal. Sem notícias era o mesmo que "nada de ruim aconteceu".

- Sinto muito. - Ângela me disse antes de se encolher um pouco mais na cadeira.

Uma mão tocou o meu ombro e quando eu levantei meus olhos encontrei o olhar que era o meu porto seguro. O olhar que me dava segurança, que sempre me fez persistir em tudo na vida. O olhar do meu pai. Ele trajava um uniforme verde de mangas e calça comprida. Uma máscara branca pendia no seu pescoço e na cabeça ele tinha uma touca cirúrgica. Havia pingos de sangue pelo seu uniforme, mas eu ignorei.

- Como ela está? – O questionei aflito. Ele apenas olhou para a Ângela sentada ao meu lado e me pediu para que eu o acompanhasse. Levantei-me rapidamente, mas antes de sair, fiz questão de tranquiliza-la. – Qualquer novidade eu venho te avisar!

A Sala do meu pai era pequena, mas aconchegante. Além da típica mesa de médico e uma cadeira havia uma cama de solteiro que apesar de ser improvisada tinha um colchão bem macio que eu ajudei a escolher. Tinha também uma poltrona cor de marfim, onde me sentei.

- O caso dela é muito grave. – Ele me disse assim que se acomodou em sua cadeira reclinável. – Ela levou quatro tiros. Dois na cabeça, um no braço e um na barriga. O tiro na barriga a atravessou sem perfurar nenhum órgão e um dos tiros na cabeça ficou alojado no couro cabeludo e não perfurou a caixa craniana. Porém, há um projetil que está alojado na região posterior do seu cérebro, aumentando a pressão craniana... Mas se eu mexer nele, ela pode morrer.

Pude perceber pela voz falha do meu pai que ele estava se sentindo péssimo com essa situação e eu não sabia como ajudá-lo.

- O senhor é o melhor neurocirurgião do Brasil, pai. Saberá o que fazer!

- E você é o melhor delegado que eu já vi atuando por aqui! Não deixe que escapem quem fez isso com essa menina. Eu a vi crescer Edward. É como se fosse com a Alice, entende? – Seus olhos marejaram e eu senti um nó enorme se formar na minha garganta.

- Eles não vão escapar! – Disse com uma convicção desmedida. – Eu posso vê-la? – Pedi num impulso, eu nunca pedia para ver as vitimas.

- Esse não é o procedimento padrão. – Meu pai me acusou franzindo o cenho. – Mas, se estiver disposto a colocar uma roupa esterilizada. – Concluiu olhando para a sua própria vestimenta.

A U.T.I (Unidade de terapia intensiva) de um hospital me dava calafrios, eu não entrava em uma a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário. Meu pai me mostrou o box onde a Isabella estava e disse que eu tinha cinco minutos para ficar lá dentro. Lavei minhas mãos com muita água e sabão neutro e depois passei álcool em gel até os cotovelos e então entrei na pequena sala onde ela estava internada. Meu coração foi guerreiro por continuar batendo no mesmo compasso, eu quase não pude acreditar no que eu vi.

Apesar de leigo eu sabia que o paciente que precisa de monitorização constante dos seus sinais vitais, do estado hemodinâmico e da função respiratória ficam na U.T.I. Isabella estava em coma e o som do monitor cardíaco era a única coisa que me fazia crer que naquele corpo ainda havia sinais vitais. Ela estava deitada completamente reta e sem travesseiro. Seus cabelos estavam para cima, caindo em cascata para fora da maca. Um lençol verde a cobria até o pescoço, deixando apenas a sua pequena face a mostra, porém não faria muita diferença se o lençol estivesse lhe cobrindo por inteiro, porque ela estava irreconhecível. Por baixo do lençol eu pude ver a sua mão, tão frágil, mas com uma mangueira intravenosa fixa na parte de cima ligada a uma bomba infusora de medicamentos. Intubaram as suas vias respiratórias e ela respirava com a ajuda de um ventilador mecânico e o tubo que entrava pela sua boca estava a machucando, pois o lado dos seus lábios por onde o tubo passava estava inchado. Esparadrapos mantinham os seus olhos fechados e uma sonda entrava pelas suas narinas. Meu olhar se prendeu naquele rosto quase infantil e meu coração acelerou quando uma cena invadiu a minha memória.

_Eu era moleque, devia ter uns 16 anos e tinha acabado de aprender a dirigir. Meu pai só saia comigo aos domingos e me deixava dar apenas uma volta pelo quarteirão do condomínio onde moramos. Eu fingia que aquilo era o suficiente para mim, mas quando meus pais saiam para trabalhar eu pegava o carro escondido e fica circulando pelas ruas. Um dia a Isabella me viu saindo com o carro e ficou me esperando voltar, sentadinha na grama em frente à garagem de casa. Assim que eu estacionei o carro ela avançou para cima de mim com os pequenos punhos cerrados, socando a minha perna. Eu comecei a rir daquela menininha de cinco anos me batendo, porém ela estava com tanta raiva que lágrimas escorriam da sua face._

_- Você não pode dirigir assim, seu maluco! Você pode se machucar, é preciso ter uma habilitação para isso! – Ela gritou e quando ela falava "feito gente grande" eu sempre me assustava, por mais que todos no condomínio soubessem que o QI dela era absurdamente acima do de uma criança "normal"._

_- Hey! Eu estou aqui não estou? – Disse segurando os seus pulsos de leve._

_- Vou contar para o Carlisle! – Ela me ameaçou e eu tremi nas bases._

_- Não. Pro meu pai não! – Implorei. Eu não queria decepcioná-lo e eu sabia que entre a minha palavra e a dela, ele ficaria com a pirralha!_

_- Então promete que não vai mais pegar o carro escondido. – Ela pediu puxando suas mãos das minhas._

_- Prometo! – Disse mentindo descaradamente. Era óbvio que eu pegaria o carro novamente, porém tomaria mais cuidado para não ser pego por ela!_

_- Então tudo bem. – Ela disse tirando os cabelos armados da cara, correndo logo em seguida para a sua casa._

Sorri com aquela recordação e levantei a minha mão direita para lhe afagar a bochecha, a única parte do seu rosto livre de tubos ou esparadrapos. Eu tremia de forma descontrolada. Foi quando outra recordação me assolou.

_Ela estava brincando com a Alice na sala. Ambas vestiam roupas de princesa e usavam coroas de plástico, porém elas discutiam, pois a Alice queria ser uma rainha e a Isabella uma princesa._

_- Princesas precisam de um príncipe! – Minha irmã dizia revirando os olhos._

_- E rainhas de reis! – Ela retrucou no mesmo tom._

_- Mas o rei está reinando em outros reinos! – Alice disse fazendo-me sorrir com tantos "reis". – E o príncipe tem que ficar sempre ao lado da princesa!_

_Isabella escutou a minha risada e se virou na mesma hora para me encarar. Fazia mais de um mês que ela havia me pegado em flagrante com o carro do meu pai._

_- O Edward vai ser o meu príncipe! – Ela disse se levantando._

_- Eu? – Sorri debochado. Capaz mesmo que eu ia brincar de princesas com menininhas de cinco anos de idade._

_- Sim, você! Ou terei que chamar o Carlisle! – Ela me ameaçou novamente fazendo-me sentir uma raiva desmedida._

_- E você acha que o meu pai seria seu príncipe, Bella? – Alice disse cruzando os braços no peito._

_Ela não respondeu a minha irmã. Apenas me encarou com um olhar vitorioso. Malditos neurônios super desenvolvidos!_

_- Só um pouquinho, porque tenho que sair em meia hora! – respondi indo me sentar com as duas. Isabella imediatamente passou o seu bracinho por entre o meu, nos enganchando e depois ela e a Alice fantasiaram por um bom tempo. De vez em quando ela me fazia alguma pergunta me chamando de príncipe e eu apenas respondia sim ou não. Eu não estava ali realmente. Era sexta-feira e eu pensava nas meninas que encontraria na rua naquela noite!_

_Depois desse dia ela passou a me chamar de príncipe e eu ficava puto da vida, vai que algum dos meus amigos a escutasse? Ia ser uma zuação eterna! Eu brinquei com elas por mais duas ou três vezes e até hoje a Alice me pergunta por que eu aceitava brincar de princesa com ela, mesmo sendo explícito no meu semblante que eu não queria. Mas eu nunca a respondi. Eu dizia que ela levaria essa dúvida para o túmulo!_

- Minha princesinha. – Sussurrei afagando-lhe a bochecha. – Não morra está bem? Você não pode deixar o príncipe sem princesa. Ela deve estar sempre ao lado dele, não foi assim que vocês me ensinaram?

Eu tinha quase certeza que ela não era capaz de me escutar, mas mesmo assim eu desejei que ela tivesse me ouvido. Pelo menos a parte do: "Não morra". Deixei a U.T.I em frangalhos, o meu peito doía com a cena que eu havia presenciado. Assim que passei pela porta eu avistei o Charlie. Pai da Isabella.

- Como está a minha filha? – Ele perguntou segurando os meus braços com força. Seus olhos vermelhos demonstravam o quanto ele já havia chorado.

- Está dormindo. – Disse para acalmá-lo. – Onde está a Renee? – O questionei lembrando-me da mãe da Isabella. Sempre espontânea e divertida, vivia levando bolos para mim e a Alice em casa. Ela também havia me visto algumas vezes dirigindo o carro do meu pai, mas nunca disse nada a ele.

- Está sedada na ala ao lado. – Ele me respondeu catatônico. – Se a minha filha morrer, a minha vida acaba... Porque além da filha, eu também perco a esposa. Ela não vai aguentar.

- Ela não vai morrer! – Afirmei com convicção. – Tenha pensamento positivo Charlie!

- Você está investigando o caso dela?

- Sim, senhor. E eu te juro que vou pegar quem fez isso com ela. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça nessa estúpida vida!

- Você é um bom homem. – Charlie disse batendo nos meus ombros. – Mas se a minha filha morrer, nada mais fará sentido para mim. Nem mesmo a captura desses marginais.

Fui embora naquela madrugada desolado. Peguei um metrô lotado e depois um ônibus até o bairro Jardim Europa, onde ficava o meu condomínio. Cheguei em casa já era quase 06:00h e assim que eu abri a porta de entrada a Alice veio correndo me abraçar. Minha irmã tinha a pele muito clara e o roxo ao redor dos seus olhos estava lhe dando um aspecto cadavérico. Seus olhos de tão inchados quase não abriam. Eu a abracei forte contra o meu peito e deixei que ela chorasse. Ela era tão pequena perto de mim que a sua cabeça não alcançava a altura do meu pescoço.

- Você a viu? – Ela perguntou entre soluços.

- Sim, Alice. Ela vai ficar bem. – Disse tentando convencê-la.

- O pai não quer me deixar ir vê-la. Disse que eu faria mal para ela se entrasse no quarto e começasse a chorar assim, desesperada...

- E você não acha que ele tem razão? – Perguntei apertando-a ainda mais em meus braços para cessar a tremedeira do seu corpo.

- Talvez. – Ela disse por fim, separando-se do meu abraço.

- Onde está o Emmett? – A questionei.

- Acabou de sair. Acho que ele recebeu uma ligação do serviço.

Imediatamente peguei meu Nextel no bolso de trás da calça e soltei um palavrão ao perceber que a bateria havia acabado. Corri até a sala e peguei o telefone fixo de casa e disquei para o Emmett, que me atendeu no primeiro toque.

- O capeta apareceu em São Matheus, mas deu um pinote na nossa viatura com a moto. Cercamos o bairro, mas o cuzão sumiu. – Ele disse antes mesmo que eu dissesse "oi".

- Estou indo para a delegacia, qualquer novidade me comunique. – Disse tranquilamente para não alarmar a Alice que estava ao meu lado.

- Pode deixar, maninho!

- Se cuida.

- Opa! Estou apenas com uma **Browning M2 **no colo... – Ele me respondeu sorrindo. Emmett adorava metralhadoras.

- Lembre-se que eu preciso deles vivos. – O alertei.

- Sei que sim! Não se preocupe. – Ele me respondeu e eu desliguei o telefone.

- Vai voltar para a delegacia? – Ouvi a voz da minha mãe atrás de mim. – Mas você passou um dia e uma noite toda trabalhando, Edward. Hoje é seu dia de folga.

- Não é mais! Não até eu encontrar quem baleou a Isabella e porque ele o fez! – Disse e vi a Alice se encolher no canto, abraçando-se como se ela fosse se despedaçar.

Corri até ela e a abracei novamente. Eu não suportava vê-la daquele jeito.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Alice! E quando ela receber alta vai precisar de você firme ao lado dela. Não esmoreça agora, você é uma Cullen, tem que agir como uma! – Disse beijando o topo da sua cabeça. – Vou ver se convenço o Dr. Carlisle a te deixar ver a Isabella, está bem?

- Jura? – Ela disse se separando de mim apenas para fitar os meus olhos. – Jura que vai jogar todo esse seu poder de persuasão para conseguir que eu veja a minha amiga, por favor...

- Sim, eu juro! – A respondi já prevendo o tamanho da briga que eu estava comprando, mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu não conseguia dizer não para a Alice.

Meu dia demorou para passar. Primeiro porque eu estava realmente exausto, segundo que eu também fui para as ruas na busca dos marginas que atiraram na Isabella e nada me deixava mais estressado do que ter que subir em favelas. Eu temia pelos meus homens e não havia colete a prova de balas e metralhadoras que me desse confiança.

- Volte aqui, Emmett. Seu porra! – Eu gritei quando ele sem esperar o meu sinal adentrou na favela correndo.

- Eu estou vendo, caralho! – Ele gritou de volta. Ele simplesmente esquecia-se de que eu era o chefe dele e falava comigo na frente dos outros policiais como se estivéssemos brincando de policia e ladrão.

- Se fizer isso de novo, você vai pra casa! - Disse quando o alcancei. - Eu te tiro do caso, seu porra. Eu mando nessa porcaria, então espere o meu sinal! – Minhas mãos tremiam agarradas ao cano da metralhadora.

- Desculpa! – Ele disse vendo a minha clara irritação. Era sempre a mesma coisa, Emmett se deixando levar pela adrenalina e eu tendo que bancar a dona Esme!

Passamos o dia subindo e descendo em favelas. Apreendi quatro motos pretas sem documentação, mas não localizei os dois procurados. As motos foram encaminhadas para o setor de inteligência da polícia civil, onde será feita a perícia necessária para ver se há algum indício de que alguma daquelas motos foi a moto utilizada no crime. As 18:00h eu voltei para a delegacia e liguei para o meu pai, ele também não tirou a sua folga, passou o dia todo monitorando a pressão no crânio da Isabella.

-Ela vai se sentir melhor se ver a amiga. Você sabe como é fértil a imaginação da Alice, ela deve estar pensando um milhão de coisas. Se ela ver a Isabella, vai se sentir melhor, eu sei que vai, mesmo ela estando toda intubada. E mais, a Alice não é nenhuma criança, já tem 20 anos! – Eu argumentava com toas as forças para que meu pai permitisse a entrada da Alice na U.T.I. Eu havia prometido.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Mas você será o responsável se ela tiver outro ataque de desespero. A Renee desmaiou ao ver a filha hoje!

- Eu me responsabilizo. – O respondi sentindo o medo me dominar.

- Estou indo embora. O quadro da Bella se estabilizou e eu preciso descansar, mas vou deixar uma autorização na recepção para que vocês entrem. E não se esqueça de que são apenas cinco minutos.

- Obrigado pai!

- Sua responsabilidade! – Ele disse novamente antes de desligar.

Passei em casa para buscar a Alice e ela estava quase quicando no banco do Volvo de tanta ansiedade durante o percurso até o hospital. Eu lhe disse como a Isabella estava, lhe contei sobre a intubação e o inchaço e também lhe disse que o nosso pai havia jogado a responsabilidade de um possível ataque dela nas minhas costas. Ela me jurou que não iria se descontrolar. Nossa entrada estava autorizada na recepção conforme meu pai havia prometido e eu já sabia qual era o Box que a Isabella estava internada, então levei a Alice direto para colocar uma roupa esterilizada e deixei que ela entrasse sozinha. Eu tinha que confiar na minha irmã.

- Eu juro que por pior que seja a cena, eu não vou me descontrolar. – Ela disse antes de entrar.

A observei empurrar a porta de vidro que separava o corredor do quarto da Isabella. Dois segundos se passaram até que o grito alto e estridente da Alice me assolasse. Investi contra a porta para ir acudi-la, mas a porta se chocou contra mim num baque dolorido. Dei dois passos para trás levando a mão no peito, no local exato onde a porta havia batido e vi um homem todo vestido de preto passar correndo por mim. Imediatamente corri atrás dele, já empunhando a minha arma. O homem era baixinho e usava uma touca preta de lã na cabeça. Eu tinha passadas largas, mas o maldito corria muito rápido. Ele passou por uma porta e se atirou escada abaixo, comigo no seu encalço. Ele praticamente pulou todo o último lance de escadas, mas quando foi abrir a porta que tinha saída para a rua verificou desesperado que a mesma estava trancada. Então eu o encurralei.

- Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? – Perguntei apontando-lhe a minha pistola. O homem não me respondeu.

Dei um passo a frente e encostei a minha arma na sua testa. O frio do cano de aço da minha pistola deve ter lhe gelado a alma, porque eu o vi estremecer.

- O que fazia no quarto da Isabella? – Perguntei com os olhos injetados de fúria. – RESPONDE CARALHO, OU EU VOU DEIXAR A SUA CARA IGUAL UMA PENEIRA!

Ele não me respondeu. Eu estava prestes a lhe dar uma coronhada na cara quando ele passou a língua no seu dente frontal arrancando-o, depois ele o mordeu e seus olhos foram perdendo o foco. Sua boca começou a espumar.

- Desgraçado, você se matou seu filho da puta! – Disse abrindo a sua boca para pegar o pedaço de cerâmica de que era feito aquele dente postiço. Levei meu dedo indicador e o dedo médio até a sua aorta que passava pelo pescoço e verifiquei que não havia mais pulsação. Aquele maldito havia levado com ele o nome do cara que queria a Isabella morta. Eu tinha certeza que aquele homem era apenas um peão, o rei mesmo não lutava.

Quando voltei a movimentação no corredor era enorme. Eu liguei para o D.H.P.P e solicitei um perito para ir no local retirar o corpo. Assim que entrei na U.T.I visualizei a minha irmã ao lado da maca da Isabella, segurando na sua mão. Ela não chorava, estava apenas observando a sua amiga enquanto três enfermeiras verificavam todos os aparelhos.

Edward! – Ela disse assim que me viu. – Ele tentou desligar os aparelhos da Bella, se eu não tivesse entrado aqui... Meu Deus, eles não vão desistir? – Ela disse desesperada.

- Ela não vai mais ficar sozinha nem por um segundo até nos descobrirmos quem quer... – ponderei a palavra. – fazer isso com ela. – Disse com medo de que a palavra matar lhe causasse arrepios novamente.

- Você o prendeu? – Ela me questionou encarando a arma na minha mão.

- Quase. Ele se matou! – A respondi e ela abriu a boca em um enorme "O"

- Ele preferiu morrer a ter que contar quem é o mandante? Edward, isso é maior do que eu pensava que fosse. Isso está parecendo coisa de terroristas. Aqueles homens que dão a vida por um bem maior, ou sei lá o que.

- Tudo será investigado, Alice. – Disse olhando para o rosto angelical da Isabella, que hoje não tinha os esparadrapos nos olhos. Talvez o meu pai tivesse amenizado o semblante dela sabendo que a Alice iria vê-la. – E, já se passaram cinco minutos, temos que ir.

- Mas a Bella vai ficar sozinha? – Ela disse sufocando um grito.

- Não. Policiais do D.H.P.P estão chegando. Deixarei um aqui de vigia. Só não fico eu mesmo porque estou exausto. Não consegui nem ganhar de um baixinho na corrida...

Alice beijou o rosto da amiga demoradamente e depois sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e me encarou sorrindo.

- Podemos ir. – Ela disse confiante. – Ela vai ficar bem!

Quatro viaturas estavam no hospital quando eu sai. Meus olhos buscaram o Aro, meu melhor policial.

- Se alguém tentar entrar aqui, primeiro desacorde a pessoa, depois pergunte quem é! Não dê tempo para a pessoa ou ela poderá se matar na sua frente. Desce a porrada e a desacorde! – Disse para o Aro que simplesmente fechou as mãos e respondeu.

- Socar e desacordar. Certo, entendi!

o0o0o0

Os dias que se passaram foram praticamente iguais. De forma gradual a Isabella ia melhorando o seu quadro clínico, seu cérebro desinchou e "se "acostumou" com a bala alojada ali - _palavras do meu pai_. Os meus homens se revezavam para fazer a sua segurança durante o dia e na maioria das noites era eu quem fica de plantão ali, na porta da U.T.I. Quinze dias após a tentativa de assassinato o meu pai desintubou a Isabella e ela conseguiu respirar sem a ajuda do ventilador mecânico. Essa foi uma vitória muito comemorada em casa, minha mãe chamou o Charlie e a Renee para jantarmos juntos, uma lasanha maravilhosa. As investigações no D.H.P.P estavam estagnadas, nós não tínhamos nenhuma pista e o resultado da perícia feita nas motos levava em torno de sessenta dias para chegar. Infelizmente São Paulo não era o seriado C.S.I onde as perícias ficavam prontas em horas. Com quase trinta dias que a Isabella estava na U.T.I, recebi um telefonema da Alice me informando que ela havia acordado e que estava falando! Eu não havia tido muitos dias felizes em meus 32 anos, mas eu posso garantir que aquele dia 05 de Julho havia entrado para a minha lista de dias mais felizes. Esperei ansioso a noite chegar para ir até o hospital e quando cheguei lá encontrei o box que ela estava internada vazio.

- Ela se mudou para o apartamento 511, no prédio ao lado. – Uma enfermeira me orientou.

Eu praticamente corria pelos corredores de tanta ansiedade e realmente não entendia a razão de tanta euforia. Atravessei o pátio do hospital até o segundo prédio, onde ficavam os pacientes em recuperação e corri para a ala dos apartamentos. Bati três vezes de leve na porta do apartamento 511 e como ninguém respondeu eu a abri. Avistei a Isabella dormindo em uma cama que parecia ser bem mais confortável que aquela maca da U.T.I, aos pés da sua cama a Renee estava sentada com um controle remoto nas mãos.

- Oi, Edward! – Ela me saudou assim que eu entrei.

- Eu bati na porta... – Me justifiquei e ela abriu um amplo sorriso.

- Você não precisa bater. É como se fosse da família! Sabe, ainda não tive a oportunidade de te agradecer por tudo que tem feito pela minha filha...

- Você não precisa me agradecer Renee. É o meu trabalho! – Respondi envergonhado.

- Você faz muito mais do que o seu trabalho, e sabe disso. – Ela disse virando-se para olhar a sua filha. – Eu falei com ela hoje, ela está lúcida, mas disse que não faz ideia de quem pode ter feito isso com ela.

- Esse não é um bom momento para interrogatórios. – Disse aproximando-me da cama. – Quando ela receber alta vou na casa da senhora comer um pedaço de bolo e conversar com essa mocinha.

- Não me chame de senhora, Edward! Me sinto uma velha! – Renee disse sorrindo. Era fácil gostar dela!

A Isabella estava com outro semblante, mesmo dormindo a sua melhora era notável. Seu corpo ainda estava coberto, desta vez por um edredom, porém seu rosto não estava mais inchado e suas bochechas tinham um tom lindo de rosado. Ela havia tomado banho há pouco tempo, pois seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente molhados e muito perfumados. Seus traços retos e angulosos faziam da sua face de menina a escultura de um anjo. Ela estava absurdamente linda.

- No que está pensando? – Renee me perguntou de surpresa enquanto me observava encarar a sua filha.

Eu fiquei tão constrangido que senti vontade de cavar um buraco e esconder o meu rosto.

- Muitas coisas. – Pigarreei. – Vou montar guarda lá fora, qualquer coisa me chame.

- Não prefere ficar aqui? – Renee perguntou. – Tem uma poltrona e outra cama embutida nessa.

- Obrigado, mas tenho que ficar lá fora. É mais seguro! – Disse me retirando.

Respirei aliviado do lado de fora do quarto. Mas que diabos eu estava pensando, encarando a garota daquele jeito? Ela não era nem de longe a pirralha que eu me recordava, tão pouco a adolescente magrela e dentuça que eu quase não via. Ela estava estonteante, com uma pele que aparentava ser tão macia que eu quase não consegui refrear meu desejo de tocá-la. Passei a noite extremamente consciente da Isabella deitada ali, no quarto a minha frente e confesso que me assustei com aquilo, ela era praticamente da família e tinha quase a metade da minha idade. A idade exata da minha irmã mais nova! Aquilo não estava certo. Combati todos os pensamentos que tentaram nascer na minha mente que não fosse praticamente fraternal e consegui vencê-los. Pela manhã eu já não pensava mais na Isabella da forma que comecei a pensar quando a observei dormindo. Troquei de turno com outro policial sem ao menos me despedir da Renee e não voltei mais. O que eu senti foi intenso o suficiente para me manter afastado.

0o0o0

Era Sábado, e eu estava de folga em casa. Eu tinha uma lista infinita de mulheres que se eu ligasse sairiam comigo imediatamente. Advogadas, Médicas, Fisioterapeutas, Arquitetas, Engenheiras... Todas mulheres maduras, com no mínimo 28 anos e no máximo 45, mas eu estava sentado no bendito sofá da minha casa, assistindo "Family Guy". Ouvi meu nome ser chamado no Nextel e já fiz uma careta! Serviço no dia de folga era osso! Olhei no visor a identificação da chamada. Era o Aro.

- Na escuta. – Atendi.

- Edward, meu filho está passando mal e não poderei cumprir a minha escala de plantão. – Ele me disse.

- Sem problemas, mas é grave?

- Não sabemos ainda. Estou aqui na pediatria esperando o resultado de alguns exames.

- Melhoras para o seu garoto! - Desejei. Eu sabia que não era K.O do Aro. Ele era um excelente policial e jamais mataria serviço, ainda mais usando o nome do filho.

Olhei para mim e me vi vestindo uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta verde abacate sem estampas. Peguei meu boné preto e o coloquei com a aba virada para trás e calcei minhas havaianas. Peguei a chave do Volvo e coloquei minha pistola na cintura. Eu poderia ligar para algum outro policial do meu efetivo, mas eu não era desses que gostava de estragar o fim de semana alheio.

Cheguei ao hospital com a garganta ressecada, o dia estava quente e seco e eu peguei mais trânsito do que o habitual para chegar até ali. Após estacionar o Volvo descaradamente na vaga reservada ao meu pai eu caminhei embaixo do sol escaldante até o prédio dois do hospital e percebi que havia mais mulheres do que o costumeiro me encarando. Eu não ligava, já era rotina, sinceramente não sabia o que tantos as mulheres viam em mim. Todo dia, ao menos uma tinha que me dizer como eu era bonito! Parei em frente do apartamento 511 sentindo a minha garganta protestar. Eu estava com muita sede. Dispensei o policial que havia feito o plantão até aquele momento e bati de leve na porta, novamente ninguém respondeu e eu a abri.

- Edward! Que surpresa agradável, achei que eu havia te dito algo naquela última noite que te magoou, porque você não voltou mais! – Renee disse sorrindo.

- Imagina, eu que estou trabalhando demais! – Respondi sorrindo também. – Você teria um copo com água para me arrumar? – Solicitei.

- Claro que sim. Espera um pouco. – Ela disse caminhando até o frigobar que havia do lado da cama que a Isabella dormia. A cama estava vazia. Eu estava prestes a perguntar por ela quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e eu passei a ver tudo em câmera lenta.

Observei a Isabella caminhando na minha direção. Ela vestia um short jeans curto que deixava toda a sua perna a mostra. Uma blusinha azul marinho decotada revelando que os seus seios haviam se desenvolvido pra caralho. Sua cintura era fina e um pedaço da sua barriga estava a mostra. Seus cabelos soltos nos ombros moldavam a sua face angelical que assumiu um tom de vermelho estonteante assim que me viu parado no meio do seu quarto. Ela sorriu minimamente na minha direção, um sorriso branco perfeito, até os seus dentes objeto de zuação durante a adolescência havia se tornado absurdamente sexy.

- Edward. – Ele disse fixando o seu olhar no meu e o impacto que aquele marrom me causou fez meu coração disparar de forma frenética. Ela era a perfeição. Eu nunca havia visto uma mulher mais linda na vida. Só havia um problema. Ela não era uma mulher, era uma menina! Ao menos para mim que tinha a visto nascer.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela correu ao meu encontro e chocou o seu corpo contra o meu, encaixando-se como se fôssemos duas peças de montar. Sua cabeça deitou no meu peito e eu relaxei o meu queixo na sua cabeça abraçando-a fortemente. O que eu senti a abraçando não tinha nada de parecido com o que eu sentia ao abraçar a Alice. Absolutamente nada! Eu podia sentir os seus seios macios se pressionando contra o meu peito e cada centímetro da sua pele que se encontrava com a minha. O aroma dos cabelos dela estava me entorpecendo e eu me senti extremamente culpado por ter esse tipo de pensamentos.

- Isabella! Fico feliz de te ver assim tão bem! – Eu disse afastando-a de mim. Eu precisava afastá-la.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos teatralmente!

- Isabella! Você é a única pessoa na face da terra que me chama de Isabella!

- Mas esse não é o seu nome? – Disse sério.

- Sim, mas todo o mundo me chama de Bella!

- Acontece mocinha, que eu não sou todo mundo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios, antes de me encarar novamente.

- Nisso você está certo!

Eu tive a impressão que o clima pesou entre nós. Renee deve ter percebido também, pois trouxe a minha água. Eu aproveitei para desviar meus olhos da Isabella, eu estava me sentindo um adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição. Há quanto tempo eu não me sentia assim... A água extremamente gelada serviu para me acalmar.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci a Renee entregando-lhe o copo vazio. – Vou montar guarda lá fora. – Disse rumando para a porta.

- Você não pode ficar aqui? – Isabella perguntou.

_Não faz isso comigo, caralho!_

- Não posso correr o risco de sermos surpreendidos. – Disse sorrindo em sua direção. Ela corou violentamente e se apoiou na beirada da cama. – Está se sentindo bem? – A questionei aflito. Eu era um grosso mesmo por falar que poderíamos ser surpreendidos por seu assassino, como quem diz que vai a padaria!

- Estou bem, sim. Obrigado. – Ela disse e se virou para deitar na cama, fazendo com que a visão do seu bumbum empinado fosse a última coisa que eu visse antes de sair.

Sentei no banco de couro de dois lugares que eu havia colocado na frente do quarto dela e tentei não pensar nela. Óbvio que eu fracassei. Eu passei a sentir uma pontada de irritação por aquela menina. Ora, quem ela pensa que é para surgir assim de repente e se tornar o meu inferno na Terra? Eu sempre tive a mulher que eu queria, então porque diabos o meu cérebro havia encasquetado justo com essa, proibida para mim por milhões de motivos diferentes?

Eu ainda estava perdido em pensamentos, quando a porta do quarto se abriu e a Isabella saiu do quarto.

- Aonde vai? – A questionei endireitando-me no sofá.

- Dar uma volta. Não aguento mais ficar dentro desse quarto! – Ela me respondeu inquieta.

- Creio que não seja possível. A não ser que você aceite um colete a prova de balas!

- Eu aceito a sua companhia. Acho que você me protegerá mais do que um colete!

O que eu havia dito anteriormente? Inferno... Inferno na Terra!

- Tudo bem então... Mas por favor, não saia do meu lado e cumpra estritamente tudo o que eu te mandar fazer, caso haja alguma emergência. – Disse me levantando.

- Hum, sei. Tipo: "Corra e salve a sua vida", ou algo parecido... – Ela me respondeu pensativa, enquanto mordia os lábios.

- É, algo parecido. – Disse sorrindo do jeito dela. Além de tudo ela tinha que morder os lábios daquela forma na minha frente... - _Deixa que eu os mordo para você_. Pensei e sorri com a capacidade do meu cérebro pensar besteira ao lado da Isabella.

- Vamos? – Disse parando um pouco na sua frente, dando-lhe cobertura. Empunhei a minha pistola e passei a caminhar pelo corredor do hospital. – Quer ir a algum local específico? – A questionei.

- Sim. Há um jardim lindo que eu vejo da janela do meu quarto. Parece uma campina. Acha que pode me levar lá?

- Certamente. – Disse visualizando o lindo jardim do hospital em minha mente. Ele fica bem próximo e não apresentava mais riscos a ela do que aqui, no corredor.


	3. Salva Novamente!

**Oieeeeeee Meninas Lindas! Passando só para dizer que esse cap não foi betado - por falta de tempo da beta - então desconsiderem os erros de concordância verbal ok! rs**

**Amei cada comentário de vocês, muito obrigado mesmo e saibam que é por voc~es que eu continuo escrevendo!**

**Bjus :) gaby**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bella POV.**

Meus olhos permaneciam cravados na nuca do rapaz que caminhava na minha frente de forma protetora. Eu não podia ver, mas pela sua postura rígida eu imaginava o quanto seus olhos estavam atentos. Seus lindos olhos verdes que mudavam de tom conforme o ambiente que ele estava. Verde musgo se estava dentro de casa, verde esmeralda se estava na rua e um verde que eu não saberia elucidar quando ele estava no sol. Era um verde translúcido com fios dourados que saiam da sua pupila e enfeitavam toda a sua íris. Eu jamais vira um par de olhos tão lindo, nem o mais profundo azul conseguia ser mais bonito dos que os olhos verdes do Edward, porque não eram apenas os olhos! Para completar a minha danação eterna ele ainda tinha aquele cabelo dourado que estava escondido embaixo do boné que ele usava, mas que eu me lembrava perfeitamente de como era. Macio, perfumado e displicente. Sempre desarrumado de uma forma que parecia ter sido feito propositalmente só para explodir ovários por onde quer que ele passe... E ainda tinha a face em si, que parecia ter sido esculpida por anjos. O queixo quadrado marcava a sua masculinidade enquanto seus outros traços eram finos e angulosos. Eu sempre fui apaixonada por aquele rosto! Não me lembro do dia exato que eu me apaixonei. Acho que eu tinha uns dois anos... Óbvio que não era uma paixão avassaladora, como a de uma mulher por um homem, mas eu gostava de ficar perto dele e sempre que podia encarava os seus olhos. Eu me sentia bem fazendo aquilo. Conforme eu crescia o que eu sentia pelo Edward só aumentava e quando eu me tornei adolescente os meus hormônios quase me enlouqueceram de tanto que fizeram o meu corpo desejá-lo! Eu sempre o quis em segredo. Eu suponho que a minha melhor amiga – e irmã dele – desconfie desse meu sentimento, mas nunca tocamos no assunto. A Alice era boa em ignorar perguntas se ela sabia que não iria gostar da resposta.

Um enfermeiro apareceu no corredor e o Edward imediatamente levou sua mão esquerda para trás, tocando na minha cintura interrompendo o meu próximo passo. Meu coração acelerou de uma forma absurda e um sorriso estampou o meu rosto. Eu não me importava que houvesse um louco querendo me ver morta, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento era que os dedos do Edward estavam me tocando de uma forma que ele nunca havia feito. Ele encarou o enfermeiro e repousou o indicador no gatilho da arma. O enfermeiro não pareceu se assustar, sorriu para mim e depois para o Edward e passou direto por nós.

- O hospital inteiro está ciente de que eu estou jurada de morte? – Perguntei quando ele voltou a caminhar.

- Foi necessário. – Ele me respondeu ainda com a postura rígida. – Não é normal quatorze viaturas da polícia cercando o hospital, nem policias andando com arma em punho pelos corredores...

- Quatorze – Bufei. – Avise ao seu chefe que ele está tirando mais viaturas das ruas do que o necessário. Há muitos bandidos para serem capturados e eu não quero ser a responsável pelo aumento da criminalidade nessa cidade!

- Eu sou o chefe dessa operação, mas mesmo assim, vou avaliar a sua sugestão. Amanhã, talvez, apenas treze viaturas cerquem o hospital!

Depois dessa eu fiquei calada, havia muitos anos que eu não perguntava do Edward para a Alice. Eu realmente foquei nos meus estudos e o deixei guardadinho no lado esquerdo do meu coração, por isso não tinha ciência que ele agora era chefe de polícia, ou sei lá como o chamam...

- Você é chefe de polícia? – Perguntei não gostando da sensação de não saber que rumo a vida dele tinha tomado.

- Sou formado bacharel em direito, concursado delegado e estou diretor do D.H.P.P. – Ele me respondeu com certa presunção. Se eu não soubesse que a minha chance com ele é de **-**100% eu diria que ele estava se vangloriando para me impressionar.

O sol me cegou momentaneamente assim que entramos no jardim do hospital. Levei minha mão até os olhos e os tampei num movimento reflexivo. Segundos se passaram até eu perceber que havia uma sombra na minha frente, destampei meus olhos e quase tive uma síncope. Edward estava parado bem na minha frente e suas costas largas eram suficientes para tampar o sol por completo.

- Desacostumou com os raios solares? – Ele disse cruzando os braços no peito, centímetros nos distanciava.

- Esses meus olhos ridículos! – Eu o respondi reagindo ríspida tardiamente à sensação de impotência que o seu olhar me causava quando estava assim, tão fixo no meu.

Edward sorriu de canto e virou-se para o lado, fazendo com que o sol atingisse a minha face. Não fechei os olhos dessa vez, eu não me permitiria perder aquela visão por nada no mundo.

- Ridículo é um adjetivo que eu não usaria para os seus olhos. – Ele disse voltando o seu olhar para mim. – Eles ficam bem claros assim, no sol. E possuem dois tons de marrons!

Eu sorri descrente. Edward estava falando dos meus olhos? Sério?

- Olha quem fala! O homem dos três tons de verde e um girassol particular! – Disse sentando-me na grama.

Eu estava irritada com o debochado do meu destino! Como assim, ele coloca o único homem que eu já amei na vida bem na minha frente falando sobre os meus olhos. Justo o único homem que eu tinha certeza que jamais conseguiria ter...

- Não entendi. – Ele disse sentando- se na minha frente.

- Deixa pra lá.

- Ah! Isabella. Me fala, por favor. – Ele pediu colocando a arma em cima da sua coxa. Sou muito curioso!

_De repente eu não estava mais no jardim do hospital. Lembrei-me nitidamente do dia que eu e a Alice estávamos fazendo um trabalho escolar, cursávamos a sétima série e o trabalho era sobre genética. Eu acredito que nasci sabendo tudo sobre biologia, porque eu lia o livro escolar e tinha vontade de escrever outro contendo tudo o que faltou naquele, sem contar que meus livros eram todos grifados de vermelho, nas partes mais absurdas que eu lia. Aqueles livros eram uma afronta a minha inteligência! Alice adorava fazer trabalhos comigo, mas eu nunca os fazia sozinha, eu queria realmente que ela aprendesse! Nesse dia em questão, a Alice estava passando a limpo o texto que eu havia feito, enquanto eu escrevia no meu diário. Estava tão submersa contornando a letra E em uma das páginas que não percebi quando ela sorrateira puxou o diário da minha mão e saiu correndo. Eu gelei por dentro de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido antes, um pânico absurdo me dominou, porque se ela lesse o meu diário saberia o quanto o seu irmão mexia com a minha imaginação. Sai correndo atrás dela, gritando desesperada que se ela lesse eu romperia a nossa amizade, foi quando eu vi a cena que fez o meu coração ter uma arritmia. O Edward estava segurando os dois braços da Alice para cima com uma mão e na outra ele tinha o meu diário. Eu dei um grito tão alto que possivelmente modificou o timbre da minha voz para sempre e então comecei a chorar._

_- Por favor, devolve! – eu pedi sentindo minhas bochechas corarem violentamente._

_- É seu? – Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho. – Achei que fosse da Alice! – Disse soltando os braços da sua irmã. Mas confesso que a sua reação me deixou extremamente curioso._

_- Por favor... – Eu implorei aos prantos, meu coração estava tão acelerado que poderia saltar pela minha garganta facilmente._

_- Eu sou muito curioso, sabia. – Disse sorrindo amplamente e meu pulmão ardeu quando eu puxei uma quantidade exagerada de ar. Mesmo me torturando ele era absurdamente lindo._

_- Você não se atreveria! Meu diário contém informações confidenciais que eu não desejo que ninguém saiba, você não pode violar esse meu direito!_

_Ele estava com 25 anos e já cursava a faculdade. Eu sabia que arguir meus direitos aos prantos o faria no mínimo pensar a respeito._

_- Verei apenas a primeira página... – Ele disse e observou o meu semblante se contorcer. Eu não me recordava do que estava escrito na primeira página. – Ora, vamos lá Isabella. Estou lhe propondo um acordo. É isso ou vou ler tudo._

_- Acordo Edward? – Eu disse limpando as lágrimas do rosto. – Isso é a maior injustiça pela qual eu já passei!_

_- Aceita ou não aceita? Minha curiosidade está atingindo níveis extremos._

_- Leia a droga da primeira página. – Disse cruzando os braços em frente ao peito sabendo que não conseguiria um "acordo" melhor._

_Ele me olhou com um olhar vitorioso e me deu um sorriso torto que fez as minhas pernas amolecerem. Eu o deixaria ler mais do que uma página só para ver ele me olhando daquela forma. Ele abriu meu diário ainda sorrindo e leu atentamente o que quer que estivesse escrito ali, depois me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada._

_- Tanto escândalo por causa disso? – Ele disse bufando – Meu Deus! E eu que te achava mais madura do que a maioria das meninas de treze anos que entram nessa casa._

_Eu sorri por dento. Ainda bem que eu não havia escolhido a primeira página para escrever os sonhos que eu tinha com ele. Eu duvido que ele me __achasse imatura após ler aquilo._

_- Devolve! – Disse estendendo a minha mão na sua direção._

_- Está aqui. Não estou mais curioso! – Ele disse entregando-me o meu diário. Assim que eu o segurei imediatamente o abracei contra o peito. Eu morreria se o Edward lesse como eu me sinto em relação a ele. Abri a primeira página e vi várias letras "E" desenhadas de todas as formas – ele não havia percebido - e no meio uma frase: "Não importa o tempo que passe, ou as diferenças que os separem. No final, o príncipe sempre fica com a princesa!". _

- Isabella? Está me ouvindo? – A voz grave do Edward me tirou dos meus devaneios e eu sorri com aquela lembrança.

- Sim, estou. Só estava me recordando da vez que você pegou o meu diário com esse mesmo pretexto. Curiosidade! – Disse ainda sorrindo enquanto deitava na grama e deixava o sol esquentar o meu corpo.

- Se lembra daquele dia? – Ouvi ele me questionar perplexo. – Faz uns oito ou nove anos! Tanto escândalo por causa de uma frase copiada de algum livro de princesa...

Levantei o meu tronco apoiando-me nos cotovelos. Eu não estava acreditando que ele se lembrava.

- Estranho você se lembrar! – Disse o encarando. Meu coração estava mais acelerado do que motor de caminhão na subida.

- Sou bom de memória Isabella. Lembro que a frase era algo relacionada a contos de fadas.

- Meleca de frase clichê e utópica! – Respondi desviando o meu olhar do dele. Ele estava me olhando de forma diferente naquela tarde e aquilo estava me aquecendo mais que o sol.

- Não acredita mais em príncipes? – Sua voz foi grave e a maldita arritmia cardíaca me fez perder o ar.

- Não sei se você reparou, mas eu cresci. – Disse e me virei para ver a sua expressão. Ele estava realmente se esforçando para segurar o riso. Seus lábios estavam franzidos e seus olhos fechados nos cantos. – Qual é a graça Edward? Vai me dizer que você não notou? – Perguntei sentando-me de novo, dessa vez abracei meus joelhos. Eu estava impaciente.

- Para mim você sempre será uma menininha. Assim como a Alice! – Ele disse, mas sua voz vacilou.

O impacto que aquela frase me causou me fez perceber que mesmo sem querer eu havia criado uma esperança, uma idiota esperança de que talvez ele me visse de outra maneira, de que talvez o destino estivesse me dando uma segunda chance, uma chance para que eu fosse feliz, ao menos uma vez na vida no quesito amor, porque todas as minhas tentativas neste quesito foram frustradas. Eu o procurava em todo maldito homem que me envolvia e sempre quebrava a cara. Óbvio! Não existe um homem como ele!

- Então é por isso que está aqui afinal – Disse largando o meu corpo na grama. Estendi meus pés e deitei a cabeça no gramado. Minhas mãos estavam acima da minha cabeça e meus olhos fechados. – Porque você me tem como uma irmã!

Segundos intermináveis se passaram até que ele finalmente me respondeu.

- Não é só por isso... Esse é o meu trampo Isabella. Mas é óbvio que o fato da Alice te amar tanto fez com que eu me empenhasse mais do que em um caso normal... O que estou fazendo por você eu faria por qualquer um da minha família!

- Até pelo Emmett?

- Isabella e seu senso de humor! – Ele disse sorrindo. – Sim. Até pelo Emmett! Mas, você não me respondeu o que quis dizer com "o homem do girassol particular"!

Senti minhas bochechas queimando. Ele não ia esquecer.

- Você sabe que corar só ajuda a aumentar ainda mais a minha curiosidade, não sabe? – Ele disse e eu permaneci deitada, imóvel. Senti dedos longos e quentes envolverem o lado direito da minha cintura e imediatamente abri meus olhos. A respiração ofegante. Olhei para a mão dele pousada ali e o vi se inclinar um pouco na minha direção. Corei ainda mais. – Me fala, por favor. – Ele pediu solícito e eu apenas balancei a cabeça num sinal negativo, impossibilitada de abrir a boca para lhe responder. – Serei obrigado a te torturar! – Ele disse antes de movimentar os seus dedos pala minha cintura fazendo-me gargalhar alto. – HáháHáhá, PÁRA EDWARD, HáháHáhá, POR FAVOR, PÁRA. – Eu gritava em meio ao riso não conseguindo me conter. Ele finalmente parou e lágrimas escorreram pelos cantos dos meus olhos.

- Vai me dizer? – Ele perguntou apertando a minha cintura novamente, mas dessa vez eu não senti cócegas. Eu estava prestes a passar pela humilhação de lhe dizer o quanto eu reparava em seus olhos quando de repente a sua postura ficou rígida, ele apertou os olhos e olhou algo que possivelmente estava longe dali e então praticamente se jogou em cima de mim. Senti o seu corpo pesar sobre o meu e seu coração disparado tremer o meu tórax. Meu rosto estava bem na curva do seu pescoço e o perfume que emanava dali me fez sentir vontade de abrir as pernas para que ele se encaixasse em mim. Um assobio passou rente ao meu ouvido e atingiu a parede ao meu lado destroçando-a. Um projétil dourado caiu no chão e eu senti o braço direito do Edward se levantando e quatro sons ocos de tiros sendo disparados da sua arma. Eu me encolhi em baixo dele e dane-se se isso era loucura, mas eu só pensava que morrer ali não seria nenhum sacrifício.

- Filho da puta! – Escutei o Edward xingar antes de sustentar o peso do seu corpo em um dos braços, livrando-me daquela sensação maravilhosa de sufocamento. Ele levou a mão que segurava a arma até o meu rosto e o afagou com seus dedos trêmulos. – Você se feriu? – Sussurrou.

- Estou bem. – O respondi com a respiração entrecortada fitando seus olhos injetados de adrenalina. Um bip me sobressaltou e fez com que o Edward saísse definitivamente de cima de mim.

- Na escuta. – Ele disse levantando-se enquanto me ajudava a levantar. Ele me levou até uma grande árvore e me encostou ali, depois parou bem na minha frente de costas para mim, fazendo um escudo humano.

- Há um homem morto aqui na calçada do lado leste do hospital. Eu diria que esse tiro foi seu! – Reconheci a voz do Emmett pelo rádio do Edward. – Achei que você os quisesse vivos!

- E eu os quero! Mas era isso ou ele acertaria uma bala na Isabella. – Ele respondeu e eu revirei os olhos. Ele acertaria uma bala no Edward, isso sim! Era o corpo dele que estava me protegendo. Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha e eu senti o sangue congelar nas minhas veias com a mera possibilidade de um tiro atingir o Edward. Cem tiros em mim! Nenhum nele, por favor.

- Você está com uma mira acoplada na Glock? – Emmett o questionou.

- Nem pensei nisso...

- Uau! O tiro acertou bem entre os dois olhos do sujeito.

Edward deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Creio que vou dormir aqui com a Isabella. Qualquer novidade me chama no rádio. – Ele disse e então o chão se esvaiu de baixo dos meus pés. A frase "Vou dormir aqui com a Isabella" fez o meu estômago convulsionar de ansiedade. Céus. Há quanto tempo eu não me sentia assim! Simplesmente uma garota com 21 anos e completamente apaixonada!

- Tudo bem! Mas a Alice não vai gostar. Ela disse que iria dormir com a Bella hoje! – Emmett disse antes de desligar.

Edward guardou o Nextel no bolso e se virou, fitando-me. Cinco centímetros separavam os nossos corpos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ele perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

- Eu posso ver o homem que você... - Eu hesitei. Não queria dizer "matou", mesmo sendo verdade. – Às vezes eu o conheço!

O semblante do Edward se iluminou e ele imediatamente ligou para o Emmett, solicitando que eles entrassem com o corpo para o necrotério do hospital.

- Ideia inteligente! – o Emmett elogiou e o Edward me olhou orgulhoso.

- Foi ideia da Isabella. – Ele o respondeu, olhando para todos os cantos do jardim do hospital.

- Claro que foi. Malditos neurônios a mais! - Emmett disse desligando o Nextel

Edward segurou a minha mão e pareceu não se importar com isso. Pior. Pareceu nem notar a corrente elétrica que eu sentia sair da sua mão e atingir a minha.

- Ele está errado. – Disse enquanto fazia o caminho de volta. O Edward caminhava na minha frente ainda com a arma engatilhada.

- Quem? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- O Emmett! Eu não tenho neurônios a mais...

- Não tem! – Ele respondeu sarcástico.

- Em média o ser humano possui 100 bilhões de neurônios cerebrais. Qualquer um, até o mais burro dos seres humanos, até uma criança com apenas um mês de idade. O que faz uma pessoa ser mais inteligente do que a outra são as conexões que temos entre eles. Algumas pessoas possuem mais conexões, ou conseguem utilizar mais conexões do que outras pessoas... Só isso. – Disse enquanto caminhava.

- E você fala isso como quem diz: - Vou ali comprar pão. Você simplesmente descobriu a cura para o câncer!

- E agora estou prestes a morrer por isso! – Disse sem pensar. Edward parou de caminhar, mas permaneceu de costas para mim.

- Nunca mais repita isso. – Ele disse com a voz grave, sem se virar. – Você não vai morrer. Não enquanto o meu coração continuar batendo. – Dito isso ele ainda permaneceu alguns minutos parado no meio do corredor, antes de voltar a caminhar.

Ele me levou até o necrotério do hospital. Havia três policiais junto do corpo e todos olharam para a mão do Edward na minha assim que entramos. Ele imediatamente a soltou e eu pude perceber que ele ficou extremamente sem graça. Parei do lado da cama que estava o corpo e esperei o Emmett tirar o lençol que cobria o corpo. Dei um grito alto e levei a mão na boca ao ver meu professor de genética com um buraco enorme no meio da testa.

- Você o conhece? – Edward me questionou.

Eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas. Porque ele tentou me matar? Éramos parceiros nas minhas experiências, aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum.

- Ele era o meu professor na faculdade. – Balbuciei por fim.

- Qual o nome dele.

- Barboza. Ângelo Barboza. – Disse saindo de perto do corpo.

Escutei o Edward solicitar que conseguissem uma autorização judicial para quebrar o sigilo telefônico e bancário do meu professor. Depois disso o observei tocar toda a arcada dentária dele antes de se virar para mim e dizer:

- Vamos Isabella. Vou te levar para o seu quarto. Você pode até estar se sentindo bem, mais ainda está se recuperando...

Ele não segurou a minha mão como da última vez, mas caminhou bem próximo a mim. Meus olhos ainda lacrimejavam e eu realmente não fazia ideia do motivo que tinha levado o meu professor a tentar me matar. Nós éramos amigos! Ou pelo menos, eu achava que nós fôssemos... Assim que entrei no quarto minha mãe percebeu que havia algo de errado comigo e veio depressa me abraçar.

- O que houve? – Ela questionou abraçando-me forte.

- Tentaram me acertar no jardim. – Eu disse. – E eu acabo de descobrir que foi o meu professor na faculdade.

Ouvi minha mãe dar um silvo baixo e eu podia imaginar a sua expressão de terror.

- Você não sai mais deste quarto, Bella! – Ela ordenou.

- Eu vou até o inferno se o Edward estiver comigo, mãe! Ele usou o seu próprio corpo para me proteger! – A respondi sentindo-me uma adolescente.

- E você acha que eu me sentira melhor se fosse ele a morrer lá fora? – Ela disse distanciando os nossos corpos para me encarar.

Eu tremi dos pés à cabeça com as palavras dela. A mera possibilidade do Edward morrer me fazia tremer nas bases.

- Nem cogite essa ideia! – Disse caminhando até a minha cama. Sentei ali e abaixei minha cabeça. O peso de um segundo ataque finalmente caindo sobre os meus ombros.

- Vocês já possuem alguma pista? – Ouvi a minha mãe questionar o Edward e só então percebi que estávamos falando dele como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Eu acredito que há duas facções diferentes empenhadas em... – ele hesitou. – em... calar a Isabella.

- O Barboza não ia querer me calar... Nós pesquisávamos juntos! – Disse me intrometendo na conversa.

- Se a senhora não se importar, eu pretendo dormir aqui hoje. – Edward disse para a minha mãe e meu coração novamente se manifestou de uma forma absurda ao ouvir aquilo. Minha cabeça latejava alucinantemente.

- É claro que eu não me importo, até prefiro. Eu tenho que ir em casa trazer roupas limpas e tomar um banho bem demorado no meu chuveiro... Eu volto mais tarde! – Ela disse virando-se para mim. – Se importa se eu der uma corridinha até em casa filha?

- Claro que não me importo, mãe. Aliás, eu se fosse você dormiria por lá. Não há necessidade de você dormir aqui, eu estou bem!

- Venho dormir aqui, ao seu lado. Ou não conseguirei dormir em lugar nenhum! – Ela disse vindo até mim, beijando a minha bochecha. – Eu te amo.

- Te amo também! – Eu disse e então ela pegou a sua bolsa e saiu do quarto.

O Edward imediatamente trancou a porta e se sentou em uma confortável poltrona que havia do lado da minha cama.

- Acho melhor você descansar. Ainda está em recuperação! – Ele disse cruzando os dedos das mão em cima da barriga.

- Você já disse isso...

- Apenas faça o que eu digo Isabella! – Ele disse com a voz grave, sustentando o meu olhar. A minha vontade foi a de caminhar até ele e sentar no seu colo, com as pernas abertas cada uma de um lado da sua cintura. Mas eu sabia que ele me rejeitaria, desta forma deitei-me na cama e puxei o edredom, cobrindo-me.

- Não consigo entender. – Disse olhando para o teto. – Eu ensinei tanto para o meu professor. Lhe mostrei como utilizar as nanopartículas na cura para o câncer. E agora isso...

- Mas ele também sabia curar a doença? – Edward me questionou.

- Não! Eu não revelei tudo para ele. – Disse. – Eu ganhei uma bolsa de estudos no valor de US$100 mil, para ir estudar nos E.U.A e desenvolver os meus estudos, pois aqui no Brasil não temos verba e nem infraestrutura para isso... Eu não havia aceitado a bolsa ainda. Sair do Brasil não está nos meus planos, mas eu iria fazer um inter câmbio e ensinar tudo o que eu havia descoberto para eles. Eu não quero a glória. Eu apenas quero que as pessoas se curem!

- E como isso funciona? Como você descobriu isso?

Eu me deitei de lado e fitei os olhos verdes que eu tanto amava. Ele estava realmente interessado na minha história de vida e Deus sabe que não havia nada no mundo que eu desejasse mais do que o Edward interessado em mim.

- Bem... Meu estudo consiste na utilização de nanopartículas para identificar as células cancerígenas, as quais podem ser enviadas ao centro dos tumores quando combinadas com uma droga à base de salinomicina. Depois de terem se "prendido" às células doentes, através de ressonâncias magnéticas, essas nanopartículas permitem que nós médicos saibamos exatamente onde estão ou poderão se formar os tumores. Por meio de uma luz infravermelha, as nanopartículas são "derretidas", liberando o medicamento que eliminará as células cancerígenas de dentro para fora! Deu certo em 100% dos ratos testados até o momento.

- Pobres ratos! – Ele disse me encarando.

- Eu os curei! – Respondi sorrindo. Ele também sorriu e depois que o som de nossa risada cessou o clima ficou pesado entre nós. O olhar dele era muito intenso e derretia os meus ossos, talvez o meu olhar também fosse bem intenso sobre ele, pois rápido demais ele desviou o nosso olhar.

- E você recebeu mais alguma proposta ou ganhou mais algum prémio?

- Recebi muitas propostas! De aceitáveis à enojáveis.

- Enojáveis? – Ele perguntou se erguendo da cadeira na minha direção.

- Sim... Recebi uma ligação me oferecendo milhões para que eu destruísse as minhas teses e nunca mais mencionasse o assunto.

- Você sabe de quem foi essa proposta? – Ele me questionou franzindo o cenho. Ele conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito concentrado em algo.

- Sei. E acredite se quiser. Foi de fabricantes de drogas que combatem o câncer...

Ouvi o Edward estalar alto a língua no céu da boca.

- Caramba! É bizarro, mas faz todo o sentido do mundo. Eles devem ganhar muito dinheiro vendendo remédios.

- A radioterapia sai no mínimo a R$15,000.00 por paciente e é um tratamento de choque contra o câncer que dura dois meses no mínimo! Você não faz ideia da quantidade de dinheiro que eles ganham anualmente com a doença alheia. Dizem que já houve outras pessoas que descobriram a cura para essa doença e até para o vírus HIV, mas se venderam...

- Quando você fala milhões...

- Quarenta.

Edward se levantou num rompante.

- Quarenta milhões de reais? Sério?!

- Eu ri na ligação e mandei que eles enfiassem o dinheiro onde achassem melhor...

- Não se sentiu tentada em ceder nem por um minuto?

Eu me levantei e caminhei até ele.

- Eu posso salvar vidas com o meu conhecimento. Como cogitar trocar vidas por dinheiro?

- Não é dinheiro. São quarenta milhões! – Ele disse com os olhos estalados.

- Há coisas que eu desejo muito e que nem com cem milhões eu teria! – Disse fitando seu olhar. – Dinheiro não é tudo.

Observei o Edward levantar a sua mão direita a delicadamente tocar a minha face. Eu fechei os olhos quando meu corpo inteiro reagiu ao seu toque. Quando eu abri meus olhos ele estava perigosamente perto de mim, sua mão segurava a lateral do meu rosto enquanto o seu polegar me acariciava.

- Você é uma pessoa muito boa! – Ele disse fitando o meu olhar. – Quando você fala assim, de forma tão madura, nem parece ter a idade que tem...

Minha garganta ficou seca e meu coração se arremessou dentro do peito freneticamente. Senti as pontas dos meus dedos gelando conforme ele me encarava. Havia uma familiaridade naquele olhar, pois ele só havia me olhado daquela forma uma vez em toda a minha vida e eu jamais esqueci.

_Eu estava empolgada naquele dia, havia acordado às 06:00H da manhã de tanta ansiedade. Era meu aniversário de 15 anos e meu pai iria dar uma festa bem tradicional. Passei o dia inteiro em um salão e tive quase que um dia de noiva! No período da tarde a Alice se juntou a mim, junto com mais quatorze meninas da minha sala de aula para se arrumarem. Quando chegou a hora da festa meus cabelos estavam cacheados até a cintura e presos na frente com uma presilha prateada, minha maquiagem estava perfeita e eu trajava um vestido branco frente única que deixava os meus seios maiores do que eles realmente são. O vestido tinha uma cauda do tipo "sereia" até os pés e era todo de seda e renda. As minhas amigas estavam todas de rosa, com vestidos de cetim com bojo no modelo "tomara que caia". Assim que eu entrei no salão fui logo dançando a valsa com o meu pai, mas conforme o ensaiado, ao final da valsa a música foi assumindo um ritmo mais acelerado e se tornou um remix. Minhas amigas entraram e toda a calda da meu vestido saiu com um mínimo puxão, deixando-o bem curto! Eu nunca havia me divertido tanto! Todo mundo no salão gritou e aplaudiu quando eu arranquei a cauda do vestido, jogando-a para o meu pai que fingiu espanto do tipo "Nossa! A minha filha cresceu". Eu e minha amigas dançamos um passo muito ensaiado e devo confessar que no começo fui contra por acha-lo sensual demais. O ambiente estava abafado e eu senti gotas de suor se formar na lateral do meu rosto conforme eu dançava no ritmo da música. Apesar do salto alto eu me sai muito bem dançando e me sentia a Beyonce ou a Ryanna no meio daquele salão. Minhas bochechas estavam quentes e eu nem queria imaginar no quão vermelha__ elas estavam comigo dançando daquele jeito. Quase no final da música nós meninas nos juntamos e começamos a chamar os meninos para dançar. Eu não olhei para ninguém em específico, apenas chamei com a mão uma pessoa invisível, mas foi o Edward quem saiu do meio da multidão e começou a andar na minha direção, exatamente com esse olhar._

_- Posso dançar com a debutante? – Ele pediu segurando a minha mão. Seu olhar era tão intenso que me fazia perder o ar._

_- Obviamente. – Respondo atônita_

_Edward sorriu meu sorriso torto preferido._

_- De todas as meninas com quinze anos nessa sala, você é a única que diz "obviamente"._

Batidas ocas e altas na porta me tiraram dos meus devaneios e quando percebi o Edward já estava dolorosamente longe de mim.

- Bella, você esta aí? – Ouvi a voz da minha melhor amiga me chamando. Observei o Edward caminhar até a porta e destrancá-la. A Alice entrou num rompante, estabanada como sempre e carregada de sacolas. Olhou para o seu irmão e depois para mim, e depois para ele novamente.

- Porque estão trancados aqui dentro? – Ela questionou.

- Questão de segurança. – Edward disse trancando a porta novamente.

Alice me encarou e seus olhos marejaram. Ela correu até mim e nos abraçamos demoradamente.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. – Ela disse em meio ao choro e eu não resisti e chorei junto com ela. Eu também havia sentido muito a falta dela. – Se você morrer, eu juro que te mato de novo!

Eu sorri e então me separei do seu abraço enxugando as lágrimas.

- O que trouxe aí nessas sacolas? – A questionei.

- Meu pijama, livros e muitos chocolates!

- Isso está me parecendo uma...

- ...Noite do pijama! – Ela me disse sorrindo fazendo o meu coração se aquecer com as recordações que eu tinha de quando éramos crianças.

- Eu não uso mais pijama... Só camisola rendada. – A respondi e não sei dizer se foi uma mera impressão, mas ouvi um engasgo vindo do Edward.

- Você sabe que isso não faz realmente diferença! – Ela disse fazendo uma careta na minha direção. – E você? – Ela disse virando-se para o seu irmão. – Vai ficar aqui?

Eu senti vontade de estrangular a Alice por falar com ele daquele jeito. É óbvio que ele ia ficar ali, eu precisava que ele ficasse!

- Sim vou! E se você começar a me estressar quem sai é você!

- Como ousa? – Ela disse com a sua voz fina e aguda fazendo-me estremecer. Edward havia começado uma guerra.

- Eu chamo o pai e digo que está importunando a paciente!

- A Bella me defenderia e diria ao papai que você é um louco! – Ela foi enfática.

- Então eu esfrego o meu distintivo na sua cara e chuto a sua bunda daqui por atrapalhar a polícia a fazer o seu serviço! A Isabella está sob proteção policial.

- Você é um grosso Edward! Só perde para a aberração do Emmett!

- Parem de discutir vocês dois. – Eu disse alto. – Este quarto é grande o suficiente para nós três!

Edward me encarou e sorriu de canto balançando a cabeça num sinal negativo.

- Nós quatro! – Ele me corrigiu. – Daqui a pouco a sua mãe chega.

- Céus! Se cercar vira um hospício, se colocar uma lona vira um circo! – Disse exasperada indo me sentar na cama.

- Quer que eu vá embora? – Alice me perguntou ofendida.

- Não! Claro que não. Eu é que queria ir embora. Quero a harmonia do meu lar! – Disse suspirando.

- Você mora em uma república! Não há harmonia ali naquele inferninho! – Alice disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você já se viu falando desta maneira? É bizarro! – Edward praguejou sentando-se na cadeira de frente a minha cama.

- Está vendo o motivo que me faz te querer longe! Você é um pé no saco!

- Você faz a analogia como se tivesse um... – Ele disse revirando os olhos.

Observei a Alice levantar o pé em sua sandália rosa salto agulha e colocar bem no meio das pernas do Edward.

- Pelo seu semblante já dá para perceber que não é algo muito legal.

- Porque você não cresce hein? – Ele perguntou empurrando o pé dela para longe. Alice deu dois passos para trás antes de se equilibrar novamente. – A medicina explica isso doutora? – Edward me questionou.

Eu gargalhei. Eu sou filha única e por não ter empirismo não conseguia entender a relação de amor e ódio que a Alice nutria pelo Edward. Os dois viviam brigando, desde sempre!

- Certas coisas nunca mudam... – Disse olhando para eles. - Faz vinte anos que eu vejo vocês dois brigando dessa mesma forma. E você não parece muito mais maduro do que ela nesse quesito Edward.

- Toma! – Alice disse sentando nos pés da minha cama.

Edward abriu os lábios para me responder, mas seu celular tocou alto e estridente no mesmo momento. Ele me encarou e levantou o indicador como quem me pede um momento e o atendeu.

- _Alô... Eu estou bem... Trabalhando muito, sabe como é... Hoje não dá, estou de serviço... É um caso muito sério, não posso delegar essa função para mais ninguém..._ – Ele gargalhou alto e até se inclinou para frente na cadeira com algo que lhe disseram do outro lado do telefone. – _Nossa, mas porque você quer tanto assim me ver? _– O observei ruborescer. – _Isso exige medidas extremas!... Não posso dizer, minha irmã e outra adolescente estão ao meu lado... Sábado para mim está ótimo... Também sinto saudades... Beijos._

- A adolescência se encerra aos 16 anos Edward! – Alice disse com a voz fria.

- Nossa, então faz cinco anos que você deixou de ser adolescente. Isso deveria ter sido um elogio! Geralmente as mulheres não gostam de envelhecer! – Ele disse contendo um risinho irritante.

- Na verdade, a adolescência se estende dos 11 aos 21 anos, o cérebro não está maduro antes disso... Porém, esse entendimento não é pacífico. A organização Mundial de Saúde define como adolescente o indivíduo entre dez e vinte anos, mas no Brasil temos o Estatuto da criança e do Adolescente que diz que a adolescência vai dos 12 aos 18... Em alguns países são adolescentes as pessoas até os 29 anos! – Eu divaguei

- Tudo bem, sou uma adolescente! – Alice disse irritada. - Era a vaca da Rosalie? – Perguntou ao Edward fazendo uma careta.

- Olha os modos! – Ele disse para a irmã, mas não defendeu a tal Rosalie. – Sim, era. E trate de se acostumar com ela, vai que ela vira a sua irmãzinha do coração?

Meu estômago convulsionou.

- Você não se atreveria! Dê o meu sobrenome para aquela vaca e eu o retiro casando com o primeiro maloqueiro que passar na porta da minha casa...

- Aquele sem dentes!

- Foda-se se você vai arrancar os dentes dele...

- Depois eu é que sou a adolescente! – Disse revirando os olhos para a infantilidade dos dois. Nem de longe o Edward parecia ter 32 anos.

- Eu adoro irritar a Alice! – Edward disse se divertindo.

- É isso que pessoas que se amam fazem! – Disse rude.

Ouvi o som inesperado de alguém batendo na porta e dei um pulo da cama, imediatamente ouvi o engatilhar da arma do Edward.

- Bells... Sou eu o Mike! – Ouvi a voz do meu quase namorado me chamando, e então o mundo real me gritou. O Edward era apenas um sonho.

- Não acredito que ainda está saindo com esse cara! – Alice disse revoltada. Ela o achava muito velho para mim.

Levantei num rompante e antes de abrir a porta me olhei no espelho e ajeitei os cabelos, depois a blusinha que usava.

- Tá linda! – Alice me encorajou e então eu destranquei a porta.

O rosto do Mike estava escondido atrás de um grande buque de rosas vermelhas que cheiravam de forma maravilhosa. Eu as retirei da sua mão e o agradeci convidando-o para entrar. Ele deu dois passos para dentro e parou assustado ao ver o Edward sentado de arma em punho.

- É para a minha segurança. – Eu disse para o Mike, mas o Edward estava com um olhar homicida e até eu fiquei com medo.

- Eu confio nele Edward. – Disse, temendo que o Edward estivesse desconfiando do Mike.

- Bom pra você. – Ele me respondeu sem abaixar um milímetro da sua mira.

Mike ignorou o Edward e me encarou. Seus grandes olhos azuis me fitaram com intensidade. Mike tinha 35 anos, mas aparentava ter no máximo trinta ou vinte e nove. Seus cabelos loiros caindo em franja na sua testa lhe dava um ar jovial.

- Eu quase morri de susto Bells. Achei que fosse te perder. – Ele disse dando um passo na minha direção.

- Todo mundo achou! – Disse dando um passo para trás. Eu não sabia o motivo, mas não queria beijá-lo na frente do Edward.

- Como está se sentindo? Nem parece que acabou de sair de uma U.T.I!

- O Dr. Cullen é um médico extremamente competente, mas... Me dê a sua mão. – Pedi pegando a sua mão direita. Coloquei a ponta dos seus dedos na minha nuca e os pressionei ali.

- O projétil continua alojado... – Ele disse acariciando a minha nuca. – Faz pressão?

- Ás vezes quando o meu coração dispara eu sinto um latejar alucinante e sei que a minha pressão cerebral está aumentando.

- Em quais situações o seu coração disparou? – Ele me questionou como médico, mas minhas bochechas coraram ao me recordar que na maioria das vezes o Edward estava envolvido.

- Tentaram me matar hoje de novo...

Mike fez um semblante assustado e depois me abraçou forte, envolvendo-me em seus braços. Eu tinha a mesma altura do que ele e nossos rostos se encostaram. Ele se afastou minimamente e quando eu dei por mim ele já tinha os seus lábios pressionando os meus. Selei seus lábios e depois me afastei envergonhada.

- Está tudo bem... O Edward me salvou! – Fiz questão de ressalvar que o Edward havia me protegido.

- Isso mostra que ele é um bom profissional. – Mike disse não dando muita importância para o feito do Edward.

- Eu queria passar a noite aqui com você, mas vejo que você já tem bastante gente aqui te distraindo. - Disse sem jeito. – Volto amanhã.

Eu o acompanhei até a porta me sentindo ridícula por desejar que ele fosse mesmo embora.

- Não vou sair daqui a menos que o Dr. Cullen me dê alta!

- Mal posso esperar para que você volte para a república. Sinto sua falta. – Ele disse vindo na minha direção novamente. Eu não podia desviar o rosto, seria uma afronta. Mas também não me sentia a vontade para beijá-lo assim, na frente de todo mundo. Levei meus dedos até os seus lábios e forcei um sorriso.

- Está todo mundo olhando – Disse fingindo estar envergonhada. – Tenha paciência!

Mike sorriu e eu quase senti piedade dele.

- Boa noite, boneca. – Ele disse jogando-me um beijo antes de sair. Fechei a porta e passei a chave esperando realmente que a Alice não começasse com nenhum assunto desagradável. Mas isso seria pedir demais dela!

- Credo Bella! Tanto calouro lindo na republica e você quer ficar com o professor substituto! Eca! Ele é mais velho que o meu irmão mais velho! – Alice disse-me.

- Que tipo de cara chama a namorada de boneca? – Edward disse se juntando a Alice. Incrivelmente para falar mal do Mike os dois deram um tempo nas brigas e se aliaram contra mim.

- Eu não vou namorar um adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição, espinhas na face e nada no cérebro. Eu gosto de homem. E já te disso isso inúmera vezes Alice. E quanto a você Edward, eu acho que deveria ir logo proporcionar um orgasmo para a sua namorada, já que ela está tão necessitada!

Edward me encarou por alguns segundos.

- Você transa com esse cara? – Ele me questionou assim, na lata. O cenho franzido e um olhar assassino.

- Não sou eu que necessito de medidas extremas que não podem ser faladas em voz alta perto de adolescentes! – Disse transbordando irritação. Eu não tinha engolido aquela ligação e meu ciúme tinha atingido níveis elevados.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta!

- Edward dá um tempo. – Alice se colocou no meio de nós. – Esse tipo de pergunta não se faz!

Edward se levantou ignorando completamente a sua irmã e parou a centímetros de mim.

- Não vejo como isso possa lhe dizer respeito! – Disse.

O observei abaixar a cabeça e puxar uma lufada de ar. Ele segurou a ponte do nariz com a mão e ficou assim por alguns segundos, depois me encarou.

- Você está certa, isso não é da minha conta. Desculpe-me.

- Você tem que parar de me projetar na Bella! – Alice disse do seu canto. – Ela não é a sua irmã e você não precisa defender a honra dela. E nem a minha.

Edward sorriu de um jeito que fez o meu coração disparar. Ele conseguia ser ainda mais lindo sorrindo de forma irônica.

- O que foi? – Ele me questionou.

- Por que?

- Você fez um semblante de dor.

Claro que eu havia feito. Era o meu coração acelerar para o pulsar na minha cabeça tornar-se quase insuportável. Como eu não o respondi ele levou a sua mão até a minha nuca, buscando com as pontas dos dedos o local que a bala estava alojada. A dor me atingiu a ponto de me deixar fraca de tanto que o meu coração disparou com o toque dos dedos dele entre os meus cabelos. Ele percebeu novamente o meu semblante de dor e sorrindo colocou a sua outra mão em cima do meu tórax. Meu coração parecia que ia abrir um buraco no meu peito e pular de maneira suicida até o chão frio.

- Quer que eu chame um cardiologista? – Ele perguntou com a voz doce e então eu passei a tremer. Está doendo? – ele questionou sério desta vez assim que seus dedos encontraram o projétil.

- Um pouco. – Respondi fechando os olhos.

- Acho melhor manter distância de você. – Ele disse presunçoso.

Eu sorri esperando ele se afastar, mas ele não o fez.

- Acho que posso conviver com isso. Existem dores muito maiores. – Eu disse abrindo os olhos para o encarar.

- Helooo... Eu estou aqui, lembram-se? – Alice disse fazendo com que o Edward desse um passo para trás e tirasse suas mãos de mim.

- Acho que eu quero aquele chocolate que você me trouxe, Alice. – Disse caminhando sem graça para onde ela estava.

O Edward se sentou na cadeira e descansou o corpo, quase se deitando. Tirou a arma da cintura e a colocou em cima da barriga e depois encostou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos. Eu peguei o meu travesseiro e levei até ele, dando um tapinha de leve na sua cabeça, para que ele a levantasse. Ele abriu os olhos e ao me ver segurando o travesseiro sorriu minimamente levantando o tronco para que eu pudesse deixar o travesseiro atrás da sua nuca. O observei deitar e depois se virar de lado, afundando o rosto no meu travesseiro, antes de tentar dormir.

- Ele faz o seu coração palpitar desde que você tem dois anos e só agora foi perceber! – Alice sussurrou no meu ouvido assim que eu sentei ao seu lado.

- Xiu, Alice. – Eu disse olhando em direção a ele para ver se ele esboçava alguma reação. Seu rosto estava impassível.

Peguei uma barra inteira de chocolate e ia começar a comer quando o Nextel do Edward bipou, fazendo-o abrir os olhos logo no primeiro bip. Ele não estava dormindo.

- Na escuta.

- Preciso de você aqui no batalhão, agora. – A voz de um homem muito aflito ressoou pelo auto falante do rádio.

- Não posso deixar a Isabella aqui sozinha.

- Mas tem a ver com ela! - o homem disse e eu imediatamente me alarmei.

Batidas agudas na porta me sobressaltaram. Nunca eu havia recebido tantas visitas na vida. A Alice foi abrir a porta e então o Emmett entrou no meu quarto num rompante.

- Maluco. A porra ficou séria. – Ele disse para o Edward colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Meu irmão está aqui. Chego aí em alguns minutos. – Edward disse e desligou o rádio.

- Tenho que ir até o batalhão. Você está sabendo de algo?

- Parece que incendiaram toda a parte de medicina da faculdade onde a Bella estuda.

Eu entrei em pânico!

- Mas havia alguém lá?- O questionei. – Tinha alunos? Professores?

- Não sei Bella. Não fui até o local. Acabei de ficar sabendo e corri para cá!

Edward caminhou a até o Emmett e segurou nos seus ombros, depois fitou seus olhos.

- Pense na pessoa que você mais ama na vida. – Ele disse ao irmão que franziu o cenho – Não precisa dizer, apenas pensa. – Ele insistiu.

- Pensei!

- Então me prometa que vai cuidar da Bella como se fosse essa pessoa que você pensou!

Emmett me encarou.

- Prometo, cara. Vai tranquilo! Terão que me matar antes de chegar na Bella!

- Não! Você não pode se deixar morrer, porque isso implicaria em deixa-la sem proteção!

- Tudo bem, ninguém me mata e eu a protejo. Entendi!

Ele caminhou até mim, colocando a sua arma na cintura e então me encarou.

- Assim que eu souber notícias ligo no celular da Alice.

- Não demora. – Eu disse morrendo de vontade de beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos e convidativos.

Ele se debruçou sobre a cama e beijou a minha testa, fazendo com que a dor na minha cabeça quase me matasse, mas eu não liguei. Sentiria mil vezes aquela dor só para sentir os seus lábios na minha pele. Ele se arqueou até a Alice e fez a mesma coisa, depois se virou para o Emmett.

- Se vier me beijar eu soco a mão na sua cara! – Emmett disse dando um passo para trás.

- Vai se fuder! – Edward disse sorrindo antes de sair.


	4. Morangos e Leite Condensado

**Oieeee, estamos aqui novamente! Este capitulo tbém não foi betado, então me desculpem os erros, é que não gosto de ler o capitulo depois que eu o escrevo, me sinto estranha, parece que não fui eu... kkkk**

**AGRADEÇO IMENSAMENTE AOS COMENTÁRIOS, VCS SÃO UMAS FOFAS! OS COMENTÁRIOS DE VCS ME EMOCIONAM, SÉRIO! TENHO POUCAS, MAS TENHO AS MELHORES LEITORAS DO MUNDO **

**Olha, estou estudando puxado essa semana, se eu não conseguir postar na quinta-feira, até domingo eu posto ok! Bjus**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0**

**Edward POV.**

Ao chegar à faculdade que a Isabella cursava, a cena que eu vi foi de total destruição. A ala leste da faculdade que era inteiramente destinada a medicina havia sido completamente incinerada. Os bombeiros ainda faziam o seu trabalho por ali e havia muitas ambulâncias prestando os primeiros socorros para alunos que se intoxicaram com a fumaça.

- Eles têm aulas aos Sábados? – Questionei o Aro que me acompanhava naquela investigação.

- A maioria deles sim! – Ele me respondeu olhando chocado para a devastação que o fogo havia feito.

Observei três corpos cobertos com um plástico preto, dispostos deitados na calçada.

- Houve mortes! – Pensei alto e o Aro apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Senti meu estômago convulsionar antes mesmo de ver quem estava embaixo daquela lona preta. Eu possivelmente não os conheceria, mas talvez a Isabella conhecesse! Se não bastasse eu ter que ver a dor da perda nos olhos dela eu ainda me sentiria muito mal se fossem adolescentes que estivessem ali embaixo. Eu odiava quando pessoas jovens morriam.

Levantei o plástico por puro masoquismo e senti meu coração se apertar ao visualizar um menino moreno que não devia ter vinte anos. Seu rosto estava coberto por fuligem preta e o lado direito da sua face estava em carne viva. O segundo corpo também pertencia a um menino desconhecido, mas não havia sinas de queimadura. O terceiro porém, me fez sentir o pulsar do meu coração no pescoço. A menina que me ajudou na primeira noite que a Isabella havia sido internada em estado de coma no hospital. A garota com cara de Nerd e com uma "memória fotográfica". Ângela era o nome dela e ela estava lívida e gélida, nada mais restando naquele corpo do que moléculas em estado de decomposição. Aro deve ter percebido que eu conhecia a menina em baixo da lona preta, pois colocou sua mão no meu ombro.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele me questionou demonstrando solidariedade.

- A hora que eu pegar esse filho da puta. – Disse respirando fundo. - Que Deus me ajude, mas eu mato esse desgraçado.

- O laudo dos bombeiros sai em três dias, mas o comandante me deu um parecer informal dizendo que o incêndio foi criminoso!

- Claro que foi! – Disse exasperado cobrindo o corpo da Ângela.

Liguei para o departamento de proteção a pessoa e solicitei que o delegado fosse até a Universidade e encabeçasse aquela investigação, eu não queria ter que ligar para os pais daqueles adolescentes, neste aspecto eu era um covarde. Além do mais, eu não queria deixar a Isabella sozinha. Eu só confiava em mim mesmo a protegendo e a simples possibilidade de que algo parecido com o que aconteceu hoje com essas pessoas acontecesse com ela já me enlouquecia. Eu dizia a mim mesmo que eu devia isso a Renee e que tudo não passava de gratidão por todos os bolos e acobertadas que ela havia me dado durante a minha infância e adolescência. Mas algo dentro de mim cismava em gritar que era mais do que isso. Se eu me permitisse raciocinar, eu fatalmente perceberia que eu queria aquela menina para mim, e mais, eu chegaria à óbvia conclusão de que eu sempre a quis, desde que eu a enxerguei como mulher, isso há seis anos em sua bendita festa de debutante, onde ela fez questão de deixar as suas pernas e metade dos seios a mostra. Naquele dia eu a quis, mas eu combati efetivamente cada vontade de investir contra os lábios dela. Eu passei dois anos sendo atormentado por ela, pela sua presença. Até que finalmente meu trabalho não me permitia mais vê-la com tanta frequência e quando ela enfim entrou na faculdade eu pude ter um pouco de paz. Mas a minha paz havia acabado e eu estava novamente lutando contra meus demônios e combatendo a vontade de fazê-la ser minha de uma vez por todas!

Depois de delegar funções para todos os meus homens eu resolvi voltar para o hospital.

Assim que entrei no Volvo liguei o som do carro no último volume e cantei mentalmente por todo o percurso. Eu não queria mais pensar na Isabella. Aquilo era errado de todas as formas possíveis e eu não deixaria o desejo desvirtuar a minha missão. Eu era muito melhor do que isso. Manteria o profissionalismo ao lado dela e depois de prender e até matar os homens envolvidos nos ataques contra a sua vida eu voltaria para a minha rotina, que se resumia em trabalhar e transar com as mulheres que se jogavam no meu colo. Não quero ser pretensioso ou algo do tipo, mas eu tinha uma facilidade absurda em conseguir a mulher que eu quisesse.

Assim que bati na porta do quarto da Isabella ela logo se abriu e eu xinguei o Emmett mentalmente até que eu senti o gélido do cano da sua arma na minha têmpora.

- Ah! É você. – Ele disse baixando a sua arma. Eu sorri para ele e lhe dei tapinhas em seus ombros. Aquela era exatamente a atitude que eu esperava dele. Olhei para frente e visualizei a Alice e a Isabella dormindo na mesma cama. Em frente a cama, dormindo na poltrona estava a Renee, segurando um livro ainda aberto.

- Pode ir agora. Eu fico aqui com elas. – Disse distraído para o Emmett

- Quer que eu te traga algo para comer? – Ele me questionou.

- Sim. A Rosalie. – Disse propositalmente para que meu coração escutasse e deixasse de reagir da forma que estava reagindo ao contemplar a Isabella dormindo. Emmett deu uma risada alta e ruidosa. Ele era um puto pervertido!

- Vou ver o que posso fazer... – Ele me respondeu se ajeitando para sair. Antes que ele passasse pela porta eu o chamei de volta.

- Obrigado. – Eu senti a necessidade de dizer.

- Pelo o que exatamente?

- Por ser tão competente e manter a Isabella segura!

- Putz, que progresso!

- Progresso? – O questionei confuso.

- De todo o tempo que trabalhamos juntos, eu não me recordo de nenhum em específico em que você tenha me elogiado por fazer o meu trabalho... Ela representa algo para você, não é?

- É como se fosse uma irmã para mim!

- Sem essa, Edward! – Ele disse abrindo a porta. – Vai contar essa lorota para quem não te conhece!

Depois que ele saiu eu me sentei na cadeira que havia ao lado da porta. Ela não era confortável como a poltrona, mas dormir não estava em meus planos. Suspirei derrotado cedendo a vontade de ficar velando o sono da Isabella. Ela ficava ainda mais linda dormindo e o seu semblante de menina se acentuava com a paz que o sono lhe transmitia. Fiquei por mais ou menos meia hora a observando quando o seu sono começou a ficar agitado. Ela passou a se virar na cama e gotas de suor brotaram em sua testa. Suas mãos se fecharam em volta dos lençóis e quando eu estava me preparando para levantar e acordá-la ela deu um grito estridente sentando-se na cama num rompante. Sua respiração aos arquejos. Alice se levantou no mesmo instante, sentando-se de frente para ela e a abraçou.

- Está tudo bem Bells... Foi só um sonho.

- Ele já deu notícias? – Ela perguntou encostando a testa nos ombros da minha irmã.

- Ainda não.

- Estou com medo.

- Isso só mostra que você é uma pessoa normal! Eu também ficaria com medo se alguém quisesse me matar.

- Estou com medo por ele Alice... Liga para ele, por favor. Veja se está tudo bem.

Sem soltar os braços da Isabella a Alice se inclinou e puxou o celular de baixo do seu travesseiro, depois apertou um botão. Segundos se passaram e o meu celular começou a tocar. Ambas se viraram na direção que vinha o som e se depararam comigo sentado na cadeira. O que veio a seguir foi algo inesperado. A Isabella saltou da cama e correu na minha direção se atirando em meus braços, enquanto sentava no meu colo de frente para mim. Eu fiquei paralisado.

- Porque não me acordou? – Ele sussurrou enterrando a cabeça na minha clavícula. – Eu estava preocupada.

Seu corpo pesava sobre o meu e o aroma dos seus cabelos me inebriada. Impensadamente eu passei meus braços ao redor do seu corpo e a apertei contra mim. Foda-se se aquilo estava errado, eu simplesmente não consegui fazer outra coisa que não fosse aquilo.

- Preocupada com o que exatamente? – A questionei e o som rouco da minha voz me assustou.

- Com a sua segurança, é claro! – Ela me respondeu e encostou os seus lábios febris no meu pescoço. Eu imediatamente a afastei.

- Eu tenho 32 anos Isabella. Já aprendi a me cuidar.

- Não precisa jogar a sua idade na minha cara. – Ela disse me encarando séria

- Isso te irrita? – Perguntei me divertindo.

- Um pouco... Queria ser mais velha. – Me respondeu fazendo um biquinho praticamente irresistível.

- Só a Bella mesmo para querer ter mais idade! – Alice disse lembrando-me da sua presença. Está certo que ela já tem a mentalidade de uma mulher de 40. Mas eu não ansiaria pelas rugas...

- Pois eu daria quase tudo o que eu tenho por alguns anos a mais em minha data de nascimento! – Ela respondeu enfática me encarando.

- Essa é nova! Nunca vi uma mulher que queira ter mais idade! – Disse.

- Tenho os meus motivos... – Ela disse desviando o seu olhar do meu, coisa que eu não tinha forças para fazer. – Como foi lá na faculdade?

_Pergunta errada._

- Você não quer dormir mais um pouco? Amanhã falaremos sobre isso. – A respondi me ajeitando na cadeira, segurando o seu corpo pelas costas para que ela não caísse.

- Não. Quero saber agora. – Algo em meu semblante a fez desconfiar de que havia algo errado, porque ela estava alarmada. – O que houve?

- O fogo queimou boa parte do prédio de medicina... Havia muita fumaça e alguns alunos estavam nas salas durante o incêndio...

- Alguém se machucou?

- Há pessoas internadas... Um professor está em estado grave por ter inalado muita fumaça tentando salvar os alunos. – Disse passeando minhas mãos pelas suas costas na intenção de acalmá-la. Eu não sabia como começar...

- Você sabe o nome do professor?

- Eric, eu acho.

- Céus... Ele tem uma filha de apenas três anos. – Ela disse abraçando-me novamente enquanto descansava a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

Ela ficou agarrada em mim por alguns minutos, sua respiração foi se normalizando conforme eu acariciava os seus braços e suas costas.

- Estou com medo de te perguntar o óbvio.

- Então não pergunta. – Eu a respondi penteando os seus longos cabelos com os dedos. Novamente ela encostou os seus lábios no meu pescoço e eu não a afastei dessa vez, apenas fechei meus olhos e deixei que o meu corpo reagisse livremente as sensações que os lábios dela na minha pele me causava. Eu tive que policiar a minha respiração para que ela não se tornasse ofegante. Ela me deu um longo beijo bem na curva do meu pescoço e depois suspirou fundo.

- Houve mortes? – Ela sussurrou apertando os nós dos dedos na minha camisa.

- Houve. – Eu a respondi ainda de olhos fechados. Mas que porra de poder aquela menina tinha sobre a minha pessoa que me deixava de maneira tão desconcertada com um simples roçar de lábios no meu pescoço? – Três.

- Professores?

- Não, alunos.

Ela ficou imóvel no meu colo e soltou a mão da minha camiseta, levando-a para o lado da cabeça. A observei apertar as têmporas e fechar os olhos com força. Minha mão pousou no seu tórax e eu pude perceber o seu coração muito acelerado.

- No que está pensando? – A questionei após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- A Ângela não! Por favor. A Ângela não... – Ela me respondeu abrindo os olhos para me encarar. Eles estavam marejados. – Ela está lá todo bendito Sábado. Ela faz monitoria de estudos com os alunos do primeiro ano... – Eu podia perceber que enquanto ela falava, ela buscava a minha negação. Ela estava esperando eu a abraçar e dizer: - "Relaxa, não aconteceu nada com a Ângela". Conforme eu me silenciava suas lágrimas foram escorrendo pela sua face. – Fala alguma coisa. – Ela suplicou.

- Eu sinto muito. – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer antes de puxá-la para os meus braços novamente.

Dessa vez eu deixei o meu sentimento ser o meu guia, não era a hora de pensar em mim e em meus demônios. Eu precisava deixá-la bem. Aninhei o seu corpo frágil em meu colo e a abracei forte, beijando a sua testa como se aquele beijo tivesse o poder de tirar a dor que eu sabia que estava alastrada em sua cabeça. Percebi que ela parou de respirar quando eu a beijei e quando eu descolei os meus lábios da sua testa a primeira coisa que ela fez foi levar a mão na têmpora como se a dor tivesse aumentado. Ela começou a chorar e eu senti o meu coração desmoronar, foi quando eu levantei o meu olhar e encontrei a Alice encolhida em cima da cama, abraçando as pernas e chorando também.

- Hey, Alice. – Eu a chamei e quando ela me olhou eu gesticulei para que ela fosse até mim. Ajeitei a Isabella em minha perna direita e sentei a Alice que conseguia ser menor que a Isabella na minha perna esquerda e abracei as duas. – Vai ficar tudo bem! – Eu disse beijando o topo da cabeça de uma e depois de outra.

Ambas dormiram após muito chorar e eu já não estava mais agüentando de dor nas pernas e câimbra no braço quando e Renee acordou. Já havia se passado mais de três horas.

- Céus Edward. O que houve? – Renee me questionou vendo a face da Alice preta de hímel e as mãos da Isabella ainda agarrada em minha camiseta.

- Uma amiga delas faleceu durante o incêndio na faculdade.

- Que amiga?

- Ângela.

- Não pode ser! – Renee disse sentando-se na cama enquanto levava a mão na boca.

Batidas na porta me sobressaltou, minha arma estava em baixo de mim, da Alice e da Isabella e eu estava me odiando por ter sido tão descuidado, se fosse um terrorista já tinha nos matado, mas ele com certeza não bateria na porta.

- Edward, sou eu o Emmett. – Reconheci a voz do meu irmão na primeira frase.

- Renee se levantou e abriu a porta. Um feixe de luz entrou no quarto e eu não pude acreditar que já havia amanhecido.

- O laudo da perícia nas motos já chegou e precisamos de você para darmos continuidade nas investigações. Você é o manda chuva! – Emmett disse não se importando com o fato das duas estarem no meu colo.

- Pode me ajudar levando ela para a cama. – Pedi e ele veio certeiro na Isabella, mas eu apertei minhas mãos ao redor do seu corpo.

- Leva a sua irmã. – Disse dando-lhe a Alice. Emmett passou seu braço por trás das costas dela e o outro na parte de trás de seus joelhos e a levantou como se ela pesasse dois kilos, depois a deitou na cama. Fiz o mesmo com a Isabella, mas quando eu comecei a desafrouxar os seus dedos da minha camisa ela abriu os olhos.

- Fica aqui comigo, príncipe. – Ela pediu grogue e eu quase a coloquei em meu colo novamente.

- Não posso. Tenho que descobrir quem está fazendo essas maldades. Não quero que mais ninguém morra.

- Ângela... – Ela sussurrou e seus olhos transbordaram lágrimas novamente. Renee se colocou ao seu lado.

- Estou aqui filha. – Ela disse segurando nas mãos da Isabella.

- Eu volto! – Eu disse a encarando e ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, antes de sentar na cama para abraçar a sua mãe.

o0o0

Cada laudo tinha mais de trinta páginas e confesso que aquela parte do meu serviço era maçante. Eu não havia dormido nada naquela noite a perto da hora do almoço meus olhos estavam pesando. Fui para casa tomar um banho e vestir a minha farda, pois se alguns dos laudos indicassem a autoria do crime eu não ia demorar um segundo até ir buscar o criminoso. Meu banho demorou mais do que o habitual e eu deixei que a água quente relaxasse os meus músculos dos ombros que estavam tensos. Perdido em pensamentos eu me distrai e passei a pensar na beleza da Isabella e em como o seu corpo havia ficado perfeito, eu não havia notado para onde os meus pensamentos estavam me levando até sentir a minha ereção plena. Senti meu rosto queimar e não foi por causa da água quente. Eu me senti envergonhado e até enojado com o meu comportamento. Eu não podia desejá-la daquela maneira, não era certo. Lembrei-me da forma que ela se jogou em meus braços e sentou em meu colo sem a menor malicia, ela confiava em mim. No irmão mais velho da sua amiga. Ela ainda me via como um príncipe de contos de fadas e eu aqui pensando nela de uma forma pervertida! Fechei a água e me enrolei na toalha ainda sentindo a minha ereção, mas eu resolvi ignorá-la! Depois de fardado fui almoçar a comidinha da minha mãe. A melhor comida do mundo! Almocei sozinho, pois estranhamente não havia ninguém em casa. Confesso que achei melhor assim, eu estava com medo de encarar os olhos da dona Esme... Ela sempre percebia quando algo me afligia e esse sentimento que eu não queria nomear que eu nutria pela Isabella era algo que eu não queria compartilhar com ela, mas eu nunca consegui mentir para a minha mãe. Antes de sair de casa para voltar aos meus relatórios eu olhei no visor do meu celular e bufei enraivecido ao verificar que já se passava das 16:00H, meu dia estava praticamente acabado. De repente eu senti uma necessidade absurda de saber como a Isabella estava. Liguei para o meu pai que estava de plantão no hospital e ele me disse com a maior calma do mundo que havia dado alta para a Isabella, para que ela continuasse o seu tratamento em casa e pudesse ir ao velório e enterro da sua amiga. Antes que eu pudesse desligar ele me avisou que iria a um seminário naquela noite e que a minha mãe o acompanharia e que desta forma eu deveria "cuidar" da Alice que também havia ido ao velório.

Desliguei meu celular e o apertei com tanta força nas mãos que os nós dos meus dedos embranqueceram. Eu não podia xingar o meu pai com as palavras que estavam se passando na minha mente, mas ele não podia ter dado alta para ela sem ter me comunicado. E o Emmett? Aquele cretino filho de uma... Liguei para ele enquanto caminhava até a garagem para pegar o volvo. O celular dele tocou até cair na caixa postal. Meu coração não batia mais, ele golpeava a uma velocidade inumana, o Emmett sempre atendia as minhas ligações. Liguei o carro e tentei deduzir em qual cemitério elas estariam. Morar em cidade grande era um porre por isso, havia no mínimo uns 40 cemitérios espalhados por toda a cidade. Por ordem eliminatória dirigi até o cemitério que ficava mais próximo ao hospital, entrei correndo na sala de velórios e ela estava vazia. Liguei novamente para o Emmett e desta vez o celular nem tocou, caiu direto na caixa postal! Meu estômago começou a doer e minha língua tinha o gosto mais amargo que fel, eu estava extremamente ansioso e pior, estava com muito medo. Liguei no celular do meu pai e quando ele atendeu eu não consegui mais manter a calma.

- O senhor tem notícias do Emmett ou pelo menos sabe para que porra de cemitério a Isabella foi? – O questionei enquanto dirigia.

- Olha os modos Edward! – Ele me repreendeu. – Eles estão no cemitério da consolação... Está dirigindo enquanto fala comigo? – Ele perguntou pronto para me dar o sermão da montanha.

- Agora não pai... Acho que algo aconteceu. O Emmett não atende aos meus telefonemas.

- Não acho que tenha algo de errado...

Eu não conseguia conversar. Tremia tanto que o celular quase não parava na orelha. Desliguei o celular sem me despedir e não senti remorso por isso. Eu precisava encontrar a Isabella. Por sorte eu não estava longe do cemitério em questão, dirigi mais rápido do que o meu habitual sentindo a minha perna esquerda tremer em cima do pedal da embreagem, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas era algo que beirava o pânico. Dirigi cego até o cemitério, eu não me lembro de ter passado em algum sinal ou ter cortado algum carro, eu só sei que larguei o carro em cima da calçada – único lugar que tinha para estacionar, pois a universidade inteira estava lá – e corri para dentro. Uma multidão de alunos aglomerados me impedia de adentrar na sala onde os velórios eram realizados. Toquei minha cintura para me certificar que a minha arma estava ali e tentei manter a calma enquanto caçava a Isabella com os olhos, depois de um tempo passei a procurar o Emmett que era bem mais fácil de ser localizado pelo seu tamanho, foi então que eu o vi, um pouco afastado da multidão, encostado em uma pilastra. Eu tinha certeza que ele havia deixado a Isabella sozinha lá dentro, provavelmente ao lado do caixão e havia saído para tomar um ar. A ira me inflamou. Com um pouco de esforço e após empurrar muitos universitários eu cheguei até onde ele estava e já espalmei a mão em seu peito.

- Cadê a porra do seu celular?

- Acabou a bateria! – Ele me respondeu franzindo o cenho. Meu peito subia e descia no ritmo da minha respiração acelerada.

- Como você sai com uma pessoa que está sob a minha guarda sem a minha autorização?- Gritei sem me importar com os olhares curiosos.

- Eu quis lhe poupar trabalho Edward. Sabia que os laudos eram importantes e que você tinha que ficar na delegacia...

- EU NÃO ME LEMBRO DE TER LHE PEDIDO PARA ME POUPAR TRABALHO! – Explodi sentindo o meu rosto esquentar.

- Eu não achei que você fosse se importar... – Ele continuou se justificando.

- EU AINDA MANDO NAQUELA PORRA, SABIA? Sou o responsável por aquela menina e se algo acontecesse com ela - Fechei os olhos para buscar a sanidade apertando a ponte do nariz com os dedos – Onde ela está?

- Estou aqui. – Ouvi a voz suave da Isabella atrás de mim e imediatamente tive vontade de sumir do universo, ela havia me presenciado perder a calma de uma maneira assustadora.

Virei-me e a encontrei abraçada na Alice. Ela vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma baby look preta agarrada ao corpo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e um ray-ban cobria os seus olhos. Toda e qualquer raiva, medo ou sabe-se lá que raio de sentimento foi esse que me dominou desapareceu no momento em que eu a vi sã e salva. Caminhei até ela e praticamente a arranquei dos braços da Alice num único solavanco apertando-a contra o meu peito o máximo que eu consegui. Minhas mãos ainda tremiam e no meu peito o coração não me deixava esquecer que ele habitava ali. Descansei meu queixo na sua cabeça e fechei os olhos.

- Posso falar com você? – Escutei uma voz seca e rude. Eu não precisava olhar para saber que se tratava do secretário de segurança pública do Estado de São Paulo.

- Claro, senhor. – O respondi abrindo os olhos a contra gosto, sem me afastar da Isabella que agora tinha os seus braços envoltos firmes na minha cintura.

- Que tipo de reação extremada foi essa, doutor? – Ele exigiu explicações e eu não estava no clima para pedir desculpas.

- Eu apenas não gosto quando as coisas saem do meu controle. Sou o responsável pela vida da Isabella, que está sob a guarda e proteção do Estado. Não saber onde ela estava me tirou do sério. – Respondi o encarando.

- Acho que a relação de vocês está afetando o bom desempenho do seu serviço. Porque não me disse que era namorado dela quando eu te incumbi de cuidar pessoalmente deste caso?

Eu ri de forma nervosa.

- Não me leve a mal, mas a Isabella tem a idade da minha irmã mais nova. Ela não é minha namorada, eu apenas prezo muito pela sua vida, não quero que seja ela amanhã em um caixão. – O respondi e imediatamente senti as mãos da Isabella se afrouxarem na minha cintura. Eu queria segurá-la ali, comigo, mas não podia fazê-lo com o meu superior me olhando.

Em toda a minha vida, eu nunca havia me sentido como estava me sentindo naquele momento. A razão me dizia para ir embora e deixar a Isabella velar a sua amiga, porque ela estava segura com os outros policiais que a vigiavam, mas a minha emoção e por mais gay que possa parecer eu dizer isso, o meu coração, me dizia para ficar ali ao lado dela. Me dizia para abraçá-la novamente e deixar que ela chorasse a partida da sua amiga no meu ombro... Eu queria confortá-la.

- Desta forma acho que o seu lugar não é aqui, e sim na delegacia terminando de ler os relatórios. – o secretário disse-me. – Esse caso tomou uma proporção gigantesca e eu estou sendo cobrado por todos os lados. Preciso de resultados, Edward!

- Tem um resultado esfriando no necrotério da cidade, pode ir lá verificar! – O respondi antes de sair a passos largos, sem olhar para trás.

Eu estava completamente perdido com a ferocidade que o sentimento me dominou há minutos, foi algo insano e anormal. Por mais que a morte de uma pessoa seja desconcertante, eu jamais havia sentido uma dor tão atroz ao imaginar alguém morto; mas imaginar a Isabella gélida e sem vida me destruiu. Eu sabia que deveria ir para a delegacia terminar o meu trabalho, sabia também que levaria uma sanção disciplinar caso não o fizesse, porque certamente o secretário iria à delegacia mais tarde verificar por quantas andava os relatórios, mas eu não estava com cabeça para isso. Dirigi até o bar que eu e os outros policiais costumamos fazer um _happy hour_ e me sentei sozinho no balcão, não havia ninguém ali bebendo naquele horário. Para contrabalancear com o frio que eu sentia nas veias por acreditar que a Isabella estava naquele velório desprotegida eu pedi uma dose de Tequila. Espremi o limão azedo na língua com uma pitada de sal antes de engolir de uma só vez o líquido quente que desceu queimando o meu esôfago e acalentou o meu estômago. – _Outra!_ – Pedi levantando o meu pequeno copo transparente. Cinco doses depois eu já estava muito tonto e as lembranças da Isabella ao invés de sumirem me invadiam uma atrás da outra e uma ideia perturbadora começou a me intrigar. Seria amor o que eu estava sentindo? Amor como o que os poetas falam em suas poesias? Amor daqueles que vemos em filmes? Aquele sentimento que te domina e te deixa completamente de quatro e sem reação? Não. Eu não podia amar a Isabella. Eu tinha plena consciência que a desejava, e muito. Eu sabia o quanto eu a queria! Mas onde estava a linha que dividia o desejo desse tal amor incondicional? Qual era o limite entre a paixão, o desejo e o amor? Eu não sabia.

Eu não sei precisar em qual momento eu decidi que aquela obsessão – _ou seja lá o que fosse_ - deveria acabar. Peguei meu celular e liguei para a Rosalie, a mulher que eu sabia que jamais me diria não. Marcamos de nos encontrar ali no bar mesmo. Conforme foi anoitecendo o bar encheu de pessoas que só queriam se divertir, ao contrário de mim que estava tentando afogar um sentimento que não caberia no oceano em um copo de bebida. Quando a Rosalie entrou eu estava de costas para a porta, mas eu não precisei me virar para saber que era ela, porque metade dos homens que estavam no bar se virou para a porta com semblante de maníacos sexuais. Rosalie sempre causava essa reação, ela tinha um corpo incrível, além de ser muito bonita.

- Tendo um dia difícil? – Ela perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado, logo me dando um selinho nos lábios como sempre o fazia.

- Não mais do que os outros! – A respondi virando a minha oitava tulipa de chopp. Eu já havia desistido das tequilas.

- Eu nunca te vi assim... Tão bêbado. – Ela me disse sorrindo.

- Não estou bêbado! – Disse-lhe e então percebi que falei um pouco mais alto do que o meu habitual.

- Claro que não. – Ela foi irônica. – Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas seja lá o que for, estou do seu lado e vou me embriagar com você!

Nós bebemos durante uma hora e eu quase não conversei com a Rosalie, de repente eu não tinha mais assunto com ela.

- Posso dirigir o seu carro até a minha casa? – Ela pediu sugestivamente, colocando a minha mão na sua perna descoberta pela saia curta que usava.

- Tenho que voltar para a minha casa, meus pais viajaram e eu preciso ficar com a Alice.

- Se seus pais não estão lá, isso quer dizer que eu posso ficar? – Ela perguntou de forma maliciosa.

- Óbvio que sim! – A respondi ficando duro no mesmo instante em que eu me lembrei de tudo o que ela era capaz de fazer na cama.

Levantei-me e senti o bar girar no seu próprio eixo. Eu estava realmente embriagado, mas de alguma forma aquele porre tinha valido a pena. Eu estava me fodendo para os relatórios e para o secretário de segurança pública do Estado. Eu confiava sim no Emmett para fazer a segurança da Isabella e finalmente caiu a ficha de era algo a mais que me prendia ao lado dela de forma tão obsessiva.

A Rosalie enfiou a mão no meu bolso e pegou a minha carteira, retirando o dinheiro para pagar a conta. Eu fiquei olhando para ela sorrindo do seu atrevimento.

- Quer ajuda para chegar até o Volvo? – Ela perguntou passando a língua nos lábios. – Porque eu estou com um pouco de pressa para chegar à sua casa.

- Acho que consigo chegar lá com minhas próprias pernas. – A respondi respirando fundo para que o bar não girasse mais, e dessa forma caminhei até o meu carro.

Trancado dentro do carro com a Rosalie eu não conseguia me desvencilhar da ideia de que havia algo errado e quando já estávamos chegando em casa eu percebi que o erro era o perfume que estava impregnando o ar. O perfume da Rosalie era forte, como a "dama-da noite". Não era ruim, e eu já havia me perdido muitas vezes naquele perfume, porém, naquele momento eu queria um perfume mais suave. Eu queria o exato aroma que resultava somente da combinação do cheiro da pele da Isabella em conjunto com o cheiro dos seus cabelos. Seus cabelos tinham cheiro de Morangos e a sua pele um cheiro doce que me lembrava leite condensado. Morangos com leite condensado. Era exatamente com isso que eu queria me deliciar!

- Tudo bem, Edward? – Rosalie me questionou assim que paramos o carro, bem a tempo de eu varrer esses pensamentos idiotas da minha mente. Não havia morangos e nem leite condensado. Havia sim, Tequila, cerveja e dama da noite. E isso tinha que me bastar!

- Tudo ótimo! – Menti descaradamente encarando o seu olhar sedutor.

A fachada de casa estava completamente escura e não havia carros na garagem, o que queria dizer que nem meus pais e nem o Emmett estava ali. Abri a porta da sala no mais profundo silêncio e antes de entrarmos fiz a Rosalie arrancar os seus saltos barulhentos. Como se estivesse pisando em ovos caminhei até o meu quarto e após arrancar a camiseta me joguei de costas na cama. A Rosalie não perdeu tempo e rapidamente deitou por cima de mim, beijando-me de forma feroz, enquanto acariciava o meu pênis por cima da calça. Eu retribui o beijo, mas não consegui entrar no clima que ela estava. Ela percebeu o meu estado e parou, fitando-me.

- O que diabos está acontecendo, Edward? – Ela quis saber. – Não sou mais atraente para você? – Questionou sentando-se no meu colo. - A visão que eu tinha era linda! Os longos cabelos loiros da Rosalie caiam ao lado dos seus ombros e sua blusa apertada e decotada marcava cada curva do seu lindo corpo. Ela estava com os olhos bem maquiados e suas bochechas realçadas com blush.

- Você é uma mulher muito atraente! – A respondi, mas o blush em suas bochechas fez o meu cérebro dar um "click" e me transportar para outra dimensão, onde a menina que não precisava de blush para corar era quem estava ali, sentada no meu colo. Ergui meu corpo e levei minha mão até a sua nuca, entrelaçando os meus dedos com força entre os seus cabelos macios. Quando os meus lábios tocaram nos seus ela soltou um gemido que me enlouqueceu. Mordi a parte inferior dos seus lábios como sempre quis fazer em todas as muitas vezes que ela própria se mordia na minha frente enquanto tentava formular uma resposta para o que eu a inqueria. Soltei seus cabelos e lentamente acariciei o seu corpo, descendo os meus dedos delicadamente pelos seus braços e então enchi minhas mãos com seus seios que no tato ficaram maiores do que eu sempre imaginei que seria. Desci meus beijos pelo seu queixo e quando meus lábios tocaram na curva da sua clavícula eu congelei. O aroma da dama da noite me invadiu e ardeu o meu nariz. Não era leite condensado, não havia morangos, não era a Isabella!

Minha vontade primária foi a de gritar, esmurrar a parede e quebrar tudo o que estava na minha frente, mas eu respirei fundo e tive a sensatez e o discernimento de perceber que a Rosalie não tinha nada a ver com as minhas sandices. Afastei-me dela e a vi me encarar confusa. Eu nunca odiei tanto ver um rosto.

-Desculpe-me Rosalie, mas estou muito bêbado. – Disse tombando na cama.

- Você estava indo muito bem! – Ela disse deitando em cima de mim. Suas mãos foram para o meu pênis que permanecia duro, mas não era por ela. Ela começou a acariciar e beijar todo o meu corpo e uma coisa que nunca havia me acontecido ocorreu. Eu quis negar fogo. Eu simplesmente não queria continuar, mesmo estando com uma ereção completa. Os dedos da Rosalie com maestria abriram o botão e o zíper da minha calça e quando ela me olhou maliciosamente e começou a descer para o meio das minhas pernas eu já deduzi o que ela iria fazer.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro! – Menti deslizando para fora da cama. Entrei no banheiro que tinha no meu quarto e me tranquei ali por alguns segundos. Encostado na porta do banheiro eu só conseguia pensar _"Virei viado"_, porque nunca em meus 32 anos eu deixei uma mulher na mão. Nunca! Após alguns minutos eu sai disposto a falar para a Rosalie que não estava no clima, mas ela não estava mais no quarto. A porta estava aberta e a luz do corredor acesa.

Sai do meu quarto e segui as luzes que estavam acesas fechando os olhos para a claridade. Se arrependimento matasse, naquele momento eu estaria morto e devidamente enterrado por ter levado a Rosalie até a minha casa. Ela estava na cozinha junto com a minha irmã e a Isabella. A Isabella estava sentada e tinha um copo de suco na sua frente e a Alice a incentivava a tomar. A Rosalie estava parada em frente a geladeira com a porta aberta. Como se tivesse me escutado chegar a Isabella se virou para onde eu estava e me encarou com os olhos injetados de fúria. Ela se levantou sem tocar no suco e eu engoli em seco ao visualizar o seu corpo mal coberto por uma camisola de seda e renda preta.

- Da próxima vez feche ao menos o zíper da calça antes de deixar o seu quarto! – Ela disse ao passar por mim, me empurrando com força para trás.

- Você é um completo idiota! – Alice disse seguindo a amiga.

- Vocês não tem nada alcoólico nessa geladeira, não? – Rosalie perguntou me encarando, como se não tivesse visto uma cena no mínimo bizarra.

- Não Rosalie, não temos. Aproveitando a deixa, eu queria dizer que sinto muito por essa noite e que estou muito bêbado mesmo, então não vou dormir com você...

- Você está me expulsando da sua casa, ás duas horas da manhã? – Ela perguntou cética.

- Não. Você pode dormir no meu quarto! – Eu disse antes de me retirar.

Caminhei de volta pelo corredor fechando o maldito zíper da minha calça e cheguei até onde ficava o quarto da Alice.

- Posso entrar? – questionei batendo na porta.

- Claro. – Alice me respondeu para o meu alívio.

Assim que entrei no quarto meus olhos buscaram a Isabella de forma desesperada.

-Onde ela está?

- Dormindo no quarto de hóspedes...

- Sozinha?

- Além de você e da sua puta particular, não há mais ninguém aqui.

Rolei os olhos para o jeito que a Alice falava da Rosalie, mas não a retruquei. Naquela noite eu estava sem razão nenhuma.

-E porque você não está com ela?

-Ela me implorou para fIcar sozinha, disse que hoje é de longe o pior dia da vida dela. Em todos os sentidos.

Porque será que eu tinha certeza que eu tinha algo a ver com aquele "Em todos os sentidos"?

- Você acha que se eu for tentar falar com ela...

- Não hoje. Não força a barra, Edward.

Suspirei fundo e caminhei até a cama da minha irmã e me deitei ao seu lado, puxando o seu edredom rosa para me cobrir.

-Posso dormir aqui, com você?

- Cadê a sua paquita?

- Dormindo no meu quarto.

Alice sorriu de uma forma contagiante como sempre fazia e eu tive que sorrir junto.

- O que houve?

- Eu não consegui...

- Você gosta de outra pessoa não é mesmo?

Eu me mantive em silêncio.

- Sabe Edward, você é de longe uma das pessoas que eu mais amo na minha vida! Você só me vê como a sua irmãzinha, e nunca me deixou ser a sua amiga. Me dê uma chance vai, eu juro que não vou contar nada do que você me disser aqui para ninguém, nem mesmo para a minha melhor amiga.

Ela sabia!

_-_ Apenas me deixe dormir, Alice.

- Tudo bem, mas se vira para o outro lado. Você está com bafo de pinga! – Ela me respondeu deitando-se.

Eu sorri baixinho enquanto ela desligava o abajur, mas a graça do seu comentário se dissipou no momento que eu fechei meus olhos e tentei dormir. O meu coração acelerou e eu fiquei ansioso de repente, como se algo de ruim pudesse acontecer a qualquer momento. Eu me virei para a direita na cama e depois para a esquerda umas quatro vezes, até que finalmente me levantei em meio ao breu. Minha cabeça girou no próprio eixo e me apoiei na parede para não cair.

- Edward, você está bem? – Alice me questionou acendendo a luz do abajur ao seu lado. – Você não vai vomitar no meu quarto, vai?

- Eu não consigo dormir... Preciso falar com ela!

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia. – Alice disse franzindo o cenho. – E outra, ela não vai abrir aquela porta.

- Foda-se, amanhã eu compro outra!

Eu cheguei de forma sutil e por debaixo da porta um filete de luz era perceptível, então bati para que ela ao menos me respondesse, mas o silêncio foi sepulcral.

- Isabella, abre a porta, por favor. Preciso falar com você. – Disse encostando a testa na porta para ver se diminuía o peso da minha cabeça. – Isabella, eu só quero dez minutos de conversa! – disse exasperado. – Tudo bem vai, cinco minutos... Isabella, abre a porra da porta! – Disse não conseguindo conter a minha irritação, eu queria vê-la. – Bella, eu vou derrubar esse caralho de porta! – Disse me preparando para dar um chute na porta, mas antes que eu o fizesse ouvi a tranca do outro lado e então a porta se abriu.

Eu definitivamente não estava preparado para vê-la naquela situação. Ela estava com o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas. Seus grandes olhos castanhos tinham a pupila dilatada e estavam pequenos como o de uma chinesa. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e embaraçados e ela ainda vestia a bendita camisola. Seus lábios estavam trêmulos e molhados pelas lágrimas e eu então perdi o meu ponto gravitacional, não sabia por onde começar.

- Bella, você tem todos os motivos do mundo para não querer falar comigo e eu compreendo isso, sei que fui um idiota hoje à tarde perdendo o controle durante o velório da sua amiga... – Suspirei fundo ao me lembrar de crise histérica que havia tido. – Mas eu precisava saber se você estava bem.

- Do que me chamou? – Ela me questionou fixando seus olhos inchados no meu enquanto se abraçava forte como se estivesse prestes a se desfazer em pedaços.

Eu sorri com o canto dos lábios porque percebi que ela não havia ouvido nenhuma palavra do que eu havia dito após o nome dela. Ela estava ali na minha frente visivelmente abalada e tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era fazê-la feliz, independente se isso era certo ou errado. Eu dei um passo na sua direção e a puxei para junto de mim, soltando os seus braços os colocando ao redor da minha cintura enquanto eu a abraçava forte.

- Eu te chamei de Bella, mas posso te chamar de princesa se preferir. – Eu sussurrei no seu ouvido e a ouvi sorrir baixinho.

- Na verdade, eu prefiro! – Ela disse apertando forte os seus braços ao meu redor. Ela encostou o rosto em meu peito nu e suspirou profundamente. Eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça demoradamente me inebriando com o aroma de morangos que seus cabelos exalavam.

- Me desculpe. – Eu disse de forma sincera.

Ela separou os nossos corpos minimamente e voltou a me fitar puxando-me para dentro do quarto sem desviar o seu olhar. Apesar de bêbado eu poderia muito bem impor resistência, mas eu não tinha forças para dizer não a ela. Naquela noite eu faria tudo o que ela quisesse. Assim que o meu corpo passou pelo batente da porta para dentro ela bateu a porta e passou a tranca fazendo-me soltar um suspiro exasperado. Era como trancar um leão com um cordeiro em uma mesma jaula, será que ela era tão inocente assim, a ponto de não perceber o quanto eu a desejava?

- O que está fazendo? – Fiz essa pergunta retórica por pura curiosidade em saber o que ela me responderia.

- Nada. – Ela disse afundando o seu rosto na minha clavícula. – Apenas tentando em vão te manter aqui comigo.

- Se você quer que eu fique é só me pedir.

- Então fica.

Eu a levantei do solo com muita facilidade e a deitei na cama, pesando o meu corpo sobre o dela por breves segundos antes de me jogar para o lado na cama. Eu fechei os olhos para não ter que encarar o seu olhar, porque se eles suplicassem por mim eu não saberia negar. Ouvir a respiração dela alterada foi a pior parte, porque eu queria fazer aquela respiração rápida se tornar arquejos, eu queria que ela colasse novamente o seu corpo no meu, mas desta vez com os seios desnudos, eu a queria como nunca quis mulher alguma na minha vida!

- Você vai mesmo ficar? – Ela me perguntou e eu estranhei a sua voz. Estava embargada. Abri os olhos e a vi deitada de frente para mim, me encarando com os olhos marejados. A sua mão direita segurava o lado direito de sua têmpora.

- Vou! – A respondi colocando a minha mão em cima da sua. – Ainda dói muito?

- Está melhorando. Eu sinto que conforme os dias vão passando a pressão craniana vai diminuindo. A dor piora quando o meu coração bombeia muito sangue de uma só vez aumentando o ritmo da minha respiração. Eu acabo enviando muito oxigênio para o meu cérebro aumentando a pressão...

- Entendi. Ou seja, nada de sexo selvagem! – Eu disse tentando ser engraçado, mas ela estalou os olhos na minha direção.

- Você está realmente pensando nisso? Porque eu posso tomar uns três comprimidos para dor de cabeça e...

- Isabella! – Eu a repreendi. – Foi uma piada. – Disse tirando a minha mão da sua.

Ela soltou todo o ar dos seus pulmões em um misto de decepção e alívio.

- Claro que foi uma piada! – Ela disse mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios.

- Vem cá. – Eu disse abrindo os braços para que ela se aninhasse ali, e assim ela o fez, mas ao deitar a cabeça em meu peito e passar suas mãos por cima da minha barriga ela começou a chorar de forma compulsiva.

- Calma princesa, vai passar. – Tentei acalmá-la.

- Não príncipe, não vai. Há pessoas soltas por aí querendo me matar e pessoas inocentes estão pagando por isso... Se eu pudesse voltar atrás e dar a minha vida a Ângela estaria viva agora. Eu sou a responsável pela morte dela.

- Não, você não é! O que houve foi uma fatalidade. Você não pode se culpar pela maldade das pessoas Bella, não é justo com você. Mas se você der a sua vida para esses bandidos aí sim seria responsável pela morte de muitas pessoas...

- Não entendi.

- Sua mãe morreria, seu pai, minha irmã... e eu.

- Você? – Ele me questionou levantando a sua cabeça para me encarar.

- Óbvio que sim. Acredito que não materialmente falando, mas a minha alma morreria junto com você! – Eu disse alisando os seus cabelos. – Foi por isso que eu surtei hoje à tarde, eu tive medo que o pior tivesse acontecido com você. Minha vida não seria a mesma se eu nunca mais te visse corar assim, como agora. – Eu disse passando a ponta dos dedos delicadamente pela sua bochecha.

- Falando assim até parece que você... Gosta de mim. – Ela disse receosa corando como eu nunca havia a visto corar.

- Mas você tem alguma dúvida disso? Você acha que a sua morte me causaria menos impacto do que a morte da Alice, por exemplo?

Eu a observei abaixar a cabeça novamente no meu peito e fechar os olhos, apertando os lábios em uma linha fina, demonstrando irritação e novamente lágrimas escorreram na sua face.

- Não chora. – Eu disse apertando-a nos meus braços. A forma que ela se encaixava nos meus braços era única! Novamente eu tinha a impressão de que ela havia sido feito no meu molde, porque não importava o jeito que eu a abraçava, o corpo dela sempre se encaixava perfeitamente no meu.

- Eu tive um dia muito difícil hoje! Eu só quero descansar... – Ela me respondeu com a voz tremula.

- A Alice me disse que eu estou com cheiro de bebida! – Eu disse e ela sorriu minimamente. – Se quiser eu posso virar para o outro lado...

- Não! – Ela disse rápido demais me apertando para ainda mais perto dela.

- Como quiser. – Eu respondi acariciando o seu braço desnudo. Ela então passou a sua perna por cima da minha e eu fiquei imóvel, mas o meu coração me denunciou.

- O que houve com o seu coração? – Ela perguntou um tanto presunçosa e ali eu duvidei um pouco da sua inocência. Será que ela tinha ciência do efeito que tinha sobre mim?

- Efeito da Tequila! – Eu respondi esticando meu braço até a parede para desligar o interruptor de luz. Quando o breu predominou no quarto foi a vez do coração dela disparar!

- A tequila realmente causou alguns efeitos. Você aqui comigo nesta cama é um deles, mas além disso o álcool pode exercer efeitos tóxicos diretos sobre o coração, provocando desacoplamento do sistema excitação-contração, diminuindo o sequestro de cálcio no retículo sarcoplasmático, inibindo a bomba sódio-potássio dependente de ATP. As bebidas alcoólicas pioram a taxa respiratória mitocondrial, alterando a utilização de substratos, e aumentam a síntese proteica intersticial e extracelular., por isso, antes de encher o seu organismo de etanol junto com uma paquita pense no seu coração! E essa aceleração repentina do coração se dá, dentre outros motivos, pela liberação da adrenalina e não pela bebida!

- Porra Bella, precisava disso tudo para dizer que a bebida faz mal e que meu coração não disparou por causa da Tequila?

Ela sorriu mais amplamente desta vez, algo perto de uma gargalhada.

- Ás vezes eu exagero neh! Desculpe.

- Eu acho muito sexy quando você fala assim. – Eu disse e me arrependi no mesmo instante, não era para a nossa conversa assumir aquele rumo. Mesmo com os meus freios inibitórios destruídos pelo álcool eu ainda não ficaria com ela, mesmo aquilo sendo no momento a coisa que eu mais desejasse na vida. Ouvindo ela falar assim, de maneira tão inteligente eu percebia que ela merecia alguém muito melhor do que eu, um rapaz jovem, estudante de medicina que além de entender tudo o que ela dizia ainda iria crescer junto com ela. Ela não merecia um cara como eu, com um temperamento instável, com um conhecimento restrito na área do direito criminal e que não tinha mais para onde crescer na vida. Eu não empacaria a vida dela, até porque, é fato que se nós namorássemos, após alguns anos eu ficaria muito velho para ela e o término seria inevitável. Quando eu estivesse com cinquenta anos, ela teria trinta e oito! Isso nunca daria certo.

- Então fica comigo? – Ela sussurrou no escuro fazendo o meu coração martelar no peito e meu sangue correr forte nas veias.

- Não posso Bella. – Sussurrei de volta, beijando a sua testa demoradamente.

Para a minha sorte ela não insistiu. Ela apenas se ajeitou ao meu lado, fundindo ainda mais o seu corpo no meu - graças aos céus eu estava de calça jeans, porque eu sabia que na tato aquela camisola e nada eram a mesma coisa – e escondeu seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse com a voz infantil. – Dormir com você já é algo pelo qual eu sempre sonhei, mas jamais achei que seria possível.

- Prometo dormir com você todas as noites que você me pedir! – Eu disse fechando os meus olhos enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos.


	5. Inesperado

Meninas, este cap. está curtinho, mas resolvi postá-lo para não ficar muito tempo sem postar nada... Ele não foi betado, então me desculpem os erros :) Estou tentando encontrar tempo para escrevr, porque amo realmente fazer isso, mas está foda, a facul está sugando tudo de mim rsrsrsrs

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários, eu os amo! E também agradecer as 10 meninas que seguem essa fic. Eu me esforço por vcs!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella Pov.

Eu estava no paraíso. Não havia no mundo uma definição melhor para o lugar onde eu me encontrava! Havia acabado de acordar, mas me mantive com os olhos fechados, explorando o olfato que fazia o meu coração disparar ao reconhecer o perfume da pele do Edward tão próxima a mim. Eu queria tocá-lo... desejava intensamente sentir o gosto da sua língua na minha... Eu precisava sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o meu novamente. De repente eu senti um toque suave nos meus cabelos e os dedos dele se embrenharem por ali, acariciando-me delicadamente como se estivesse com medo de me acordar. Eu tive que segurar a vontade de sorrir ou ele perceberia que eu estava acordada há vários minutos. Resolvi por fim naquela encenação e acordar de uma vez quando uma voz aguda me sobressaltou.

- EU VOU ENTRAR E PRONTO! – A voz gritou, dessa vez mais perto do quarto. Antes que eu pudesse abrir os meus olhos senti as mãos do Edward deslizando para fora dos meus cabelos e o colchão desafundar no lado que ele estava deitado, instantaneamente o vento gelado me atingiu. Ele não estava mais comigo.

- ME DEIXE PASSAR SEU TROGLODITA DE MERDA! – Reconheci a voz. Somente o Mike chamava os homens grandes e gostosos de trogloditas!

Abri os olhos e observei o Edward sair pela porta, imediatamente pulei da cama e sai atrás dele. Assim que entrei no corredor encontrei o Emmett segurando o Mike pela camiseta enquanto a Alice lixava as suas unhas, dentro de um roupão rosa e felpudo. Os olhos do Mike focaram em mim. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e o seu rosto inteiro ficou vermelho sangue.

- VOCÊ TRANSOU COM ESSE CARA! – Ele me acusou gritando e cuspindo na cara do Emmett ao falar enquanto tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar do aperto de aço das mãos dele na sua camiseta. Eu olhei para o meu corpo e me vi dentro de uma micro camisola preta transparente e senti minhas bochechas queimarem mais do que o trono de Lúcifer. Eu me senti ultrajada, porque eu não era aquele tipo de mulher que ele estava pensando, apesar de que eu teria sim me entregado ao Edward se ele quisesse, mas por puro amor, eu o amava e não havia nada que o Mike pudesse fazer a respeito disso.

- Não! – Neguei veementemente enquanto caminhava na sua direção. – Você entendeu tudo errado...

- CLARO QUE ENTENDI! VOCÊ SEMPRE ME NEGOU SEXO, DIZENDO QUE NÃO ESTAVA PREPARADA E QUE JÁ HAVIA FEITO UMA BURRADA NA VIDA E NÃO QUERIA FAZER OUTRA. – Ela parou de gritar e começou a rir sarcasticamente. – E eu idiota acreditei na ladainha da quase virgem, quando na verdade você é uma puta!

Eu não sei o que aconteceu primeiro, se foi a pantufa rosa da Alice que voou por cima da minha cabeça rumo ao Mike ou a mão do Edward que socou o lado direito da cara dele espirrando sangue na parede. O Edward o socou repetidas vezes enquanto o Emmett o segurava pela camisa rindo de gargalhar. O seu semblante assumiu linhas assassinas, ele estava de um jeito que eu nunca havia visto.

- PÁRA EDWARD. – Eu gritei assustada. – Você vai matá-lo!

O punho fechado do Edward parou no ar. Ele tremia por inteiro.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Ouvi a voz de uma mulher desconhecida perguntar atrás de mim e por dedução soube que era a Rosalie. Virei-me para trás por puro masoquismo, eu queria vê-la melhor, agora com a ajuda da claridade. Antes não o tivesse feito! Seus cabelos loiros caiam como cascatas ao redor do seu rosto perfeitamente maquiado naquela hora da manhã. Ela estava vestindo apenas uma camisa de botões que eu reconheci ser do Edward e o ciúmes me cegou completamente.

- Só estamos colocando o lixo para fora. – Emmett disse puxando o Mike pela gola da camiseta para fora da casa dos Cullen. Imediatamente a Alice veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou forte, fazendo com que toda a tensão que eu havia acabado de passar transbordasse em forma de lágrimas dos meus olhos.

- Aquele idiota, filho de uma puta! Eu te disse que ele não valia nada! – Ela disse apertando ainda mais o seu abraço.

- _Paixão, o que está acontecendo?_ – Escutei a Rosalie perguntar ao Edward e então o meu choro tornou-se compulsivo.

- Nada, Rosalie. – Edward respondeu exasperado. – Vou tomar um banho rápido e te levo para casa, ok.

- Quer companhia? – Rosalie se insinuou.

_Meu estômago convulsionou. Diga não Edward, por favor, diga não!_

- Não! – Ele disse de forma rude e eu quase gritei de felicidade.

- Vamos para o meu quarto Bella, precisamos ter uma conversinha! – Alice disse soltando-me do seu abraço para ir buscar a sua pantufa que estava a alguns metros de distância.

O ambiente se dispersou, o Emmett não voltou e a Rosalie saiu, provavelmente para o quarto do Edward! Assim que eu entrei no quarto da Alice eu desabei em sua cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos de forma envergonhada, eu já sabia quais as perguntas que viriam a seguir.

- Me conta tudo! – Alice exclamou deitando-se ao meu lado.

- Não há nada para ser dito. – A respondi com tristeza na voz, como eu queria ter muito o que contar para ela!

- Ah! Bella, fala sério! Meu irmão bêbado na mesma cama que você e não rolou nada?

- Não! Eu pedi pra ficar com ele, mas ele disse que não podia!

Alice explodiu em uma gargalhada alta e ruidosa atípica dela. Eu me assustei com a altura que ela sorriu, e não só isso, com a forma que ela sorria! Ela estava rindo de mim!

- Não entendi o sarcasmo contido na sua risada...

- Você _pediu_ para ficar com ele? Você acrescentou o "por favor" no final da frase, para demonstrar educação?

- Não entendi...

- Ah! Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Você não é mais uma menininha, é uma mulher feita! Você tem que usar de outros meios para conseguir o que você quer.

- Outros meios? – A questionei franzindo o cenho e só então ela parou de rir e me olhou com seriedade.

- Sim, Bella. Você não pode "solicitar", você tem que impor, entende?

- Você quer que eu me insinue para ele? – Perguntei mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios, confusa.

- Não Bella. – Ela disse exasperada. – Não acredito que vou dizer isso! – Ela disse se ajeitando na cama de frente para mim. Eu me sentei também e a encarei séria, eu queria muito saber o que ela pensava daquilo tudo.

- Belinda – Ela me chamou pelo apelido que ela sabia que eu odiava. – Seremos sinceras. Eu sou sua amiga desde sempre! Eu não consigo imaginar um fato marcante da minha vida que você não estava presente. Eu te conheço tão bem como a Renée e sei de mais coisas do que ela! Por isso eu posso afirmar categoricamente que você ama o meu irmão.

Eu abri a boca para contestar aquelas alegações, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Não me interrompa! Eu sei que ele é tudo o que você quer, e pior, ele é tudo o que você sempre quis! Confesso que eu nunca achei que você tivesse chances reais... Mas depois do que eu vi no hospital quando você estava internada e do que eu estou vendo nesses dias, eu lhe digo que o Edward está apaixonado por você!

Eu fiquei alguns segundos olhando para ela e então foi a minha vez de irromper em uma risada alta. O Edward, o Deus grego do Edward, . .do por mim? Fala sério!

- Ai você acordou, néh! – Respondi debochada.

- Não sou bem eu quem está dormindo...

Eu ainda sorria da barbaridade que havia acabado de escutar quando a porta do quarto da Alice se abriu num único baque. Virei-me instintivamente para a porta e me deparei com a visão mais linda que eu já havia tido na vida. O Edward estava parado ao lado da porta, com os cabelos molhados e o rosto corado pela barba feita recente. Seu rosto por si só já teria me deixado com falta de ar, mas para piorar ele estava apenas com uma toalha verde enrolada na cintura. Verde da cor dos seus olhos que brilhavam naquele momento.

- Cacete! – Eu disse baixinho colocando a mão na minha têmpora que num segundo começou a latejar freneticamente no compasso das batidas do meu coração.

- Alice, me faz um favor? – Ele disse fazendo um biquinho que me tirou momentaneamente da órbita da Terra.

- Depende... – Alice o respondeu presunçosa.

- Preciso de roupas limpas... Mas não quero entrar assim no meu quarto. – Ele disse abrindo os braços e olhando para o seu corpo semi nu.

- Está com medo de uma mulher, Edward? – Alice disse sorrindo, mas o que eu assimilei do que ele disse foi "Eu não quero transar com a Rosálie" e para mim, aquilo era mais do que tudo.

- Vai me ajudar ou vai ficar me zuando? – Ele perguntou encostando-se na parede, cruzando os braços no peito.

- Estou indo... – Alice disse pulando da cama. Antes de sair, porém, ela me olhou e deu uma piscadinha, típica dela. Eu tive que sorrir.

O Edward tinha os braços cruzados no peito, mas as mãos seguravam os seus bíceps. Eu pude ver que a sua mão direita estava esfolada e levemente inchada. Ele não me olhou, mas eu não consegui permanecer na cama. Eu me levantei e caminhei até ele e toquei nos ferimentos da sua mão.

- Você precisa fazer uma compressa de gelo aqui... Ou vai ficar pior. – Disse analisando o inchaço entre os metacárpicos da sua mão. – Está doendo?

- Não. – Ele me respondeu e então eu apertei o nós dos seus dedos fazendo com que ele desse um grito alto de dor. Eu olhei cética para ele que não agüentou e sorriu.

- Está doendo quando aperta, doutora. Mas, só!

- Você não devia ter feito isso... – Eu disse acariciando os seus ferimentos.

- Não mesmo. Eu devia ter dado um tiro na cara daquele desgraçado!

- Não, Edward. Ele estava cego de raiva! Ele me viu sair do mesmo quarto que você... O ciúme falou mais alto.

- Mas ele te ofendeu... E dentro da minha casa! – Ele disse me fitando e a intensidade do seu olhar amoleceu os meus ossos.

- Sim, ofendeu! E eu te agradeço por ter me defendido... Mas... – Senti meu rosto corar só de pensar no que eu iria falar.

- Mas?- Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu suspirei fundo e me lembrei do que a Alice havia me dito. Apaixonado por mim eu tinha certeza que ele não estava, mas ele podia estar me vendo com outros olhos agora, era a minha chance de fazer com que ele enxergasse que eu era uma mulher e que o queria. Talvez eu conseguisse fazer ele se apaixonar realmente por mim.

- Mas eu teria... – _Droga, aquilo era difícil de dizer_.

-Teria? – Ele disse descruzando os braços do peito apenas para acariciar minha bochecha que certamente estava mais vermelha do que uma jujuba de morango.

- Bem... O Mike achou que nós dois... que nós... mantivemos relações... sexuais.

- Sim... Ele deixou isso bem claro! – Edward disse sério, a raiva voltando a aparecer no seu semblante.

- Isso não me ofendeu! O que me ofendeu foi a palavra que ele usou para me rotular, por possivelmente ter feito algo que eu fatalmente faria, se você não tivesse me dito não.

- Péra. Deixa eu ver se entendi. – Ele disse chacoalhando a cabeça minimamente. – Você está me dizendo que o fato dele ter te acusado de transar comigo não te ofendeu porque você teria realmente feito isso?

- Eu não usaria essa palavra, mas sim...

- Eu só repeti as palavras dele, Isabella. – Ele disse me encarando. – E o fato de você pensar assim só demonstra a sua ingenuidade... Ele nunca poderia ter te chamado daquilo!

- Ingenuidade? – Repeti atônita.

- Sim Isabella. Você estava com o emocional abalado ontem e como nós dormimos juntos e eu te confortei, você acabou confundindo as coisas.

- Confundindo? – Eu disse me aproximando dele, espalmando minhas mãos no seu peito. – Eu sou uma mulher Edward, não existe a menor possibilidade de eu ter confundido o que eu sinto quando nós estamos assim, próximos.

- Bella. – Ele disse o meu nome com um tom de advertência que eu adorei. – Dei mais dois passos em direção a ele e praticamente encostei os nossos corpos.

- Eu sempre gostei de você, Edward. Desde que eu me entendo por gente, mas te reencontrar fez com que meus sentimentos aumentassem ainda mais. Eu nunca quis tanto um homem como que quero você.

- Bella, você tem a idade da minha irmã mais nova! – Ele me respondeu em meio a um suspiro exasperado, depois segurou minhas mãos e as tirou do seu peito.

- Mesmo assim, eu já sou uma mulher e dormir com você majorou consideravelmente o meu desejo! – Eu disse colocando as minhas mãos atrás do seu pescoço.

- Fácil! Não durmo mais com você.

- Você disse que dormiria comigo sempre que eu te pedisse. – Disse fitando os seus olhos verdes que estavam focados em mim.

- Terei que desfazer a minha promessa, aliás, farei outra. Nunca mais durmo com você.

- Nem se eu pedir? – Eu perguntei me aproximando ainda mais dele.

- Bella, não faz isso comigo, por favor. – Ele suplicou fechando os olhos.

Ao observá-lo tão próximo de mim, com o rosto liso como a pele de um bebê, cheirando a sabonete e com os cabelos molhados eu não resisti e num impulso colei os meus lábios nos dele. Meu coração acelerou de forma frenética, mas a minha cabeça não doeu. Mesmo tendo agido por impulso eu esperava que ele fosse me afastar no mesmo instante em que eu o beijei, porém ele não o fez. Com medo de perder aquela oportunidade eu embrenhei meus dedos entre os seus cabelos molhados e os prendi ali na sua nuca enquanto abria os meus lábios nos seus, na esperança vã de que ele retribuísse o meu beijo. Naquele momento eu pude sentir o corpo do Edward completamente no meu. A minha camisola de seda não era um empecilho para que eu o sentisse por completo e saber que a única coisa que o cobria era uma toalha de banho quase me enlouqueceu naquela hora, fazendo com que um gemido baixo saísse da minha garganta. Neste momento o Edward reagiu ao meu beijo, puxando o meu quadril para mais junto dele enquanto me invadia sem pudor com a sua língua. Eu já havia sonhado com aquele momento por diversas vezes durante anos a fio, mas nenhuma das minhas fantasias fez jus àquele momento. Quando a língua quente dele tocou a minha eu senti o meu coração parar e meus olhos marejaram, mesmo fechados, meu corpo inteiro reagiu ao calor dele me invadindo e minhas pernas amoleceram consideravelmente. Senti as mãos grandes dele percorrer as minhas costas arrepiando todo o meu corpo enquanto ele sugava meus lábios como homem nenhum nunca havia feito. Eu já havia tido uma experiência sexual, mas eu senti mais tesão com o beijo do Edward do que com a penetração do outro rapaz. Minha vagina latejava por ele e então eu pressionei o meu quadril no dele tentando aplacar o incômodo e ele grunhiu de prazer nos meus lábios entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus cabelos, puxando-os para trás com força, causando-me uma maravilhosa dor e então, como se estivesse voltando de um transe ele se afastou abruptamente de mim. A respiração aos arquejos, o rosto corado, marcas da minha unha no seu ombro – _eu nem me lembrava de ter apertado a minha mão ali_ – E eu não pude deixar de perceber que ele estava com um volume absurdo por baixo da toalha de banho.

- Porra, Bella. Nunca mais faça isso, por favor! – Ele suplicou levando as mãos na face, enquanto levantava o rosto para cima derrotado.

- Você não gostou! – eu afirmei. Claro que ele não tinha gostado, ele estava acostumado a beijar a Rosalie, e ela devia saber beijar de quarenta formas diferentes.

- Não se trata de gostar...

- Então você gostou?

Ele permaneceu mudo. Sua respiração aos poucos voltando ao normal. Seu peito subindo e descendo a centímetros de mim.

- Não vou pedir desculpas. – Eu disse triste. – Eu não posso.

- Eu que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, Isabella. Sou o mais velho e deveria ter... Força, para me afastar. Mas não! Eu retribuí ao seu impulso adolescente. Me desculpa.

- Impulso adolescente? – repeti inconformada. – Meus batimentos cardíacos dispararam, eu possivelmente estou corada, meu sistema límbico recebeu milhões de estímulos emocionais, meus neurotransmissores interligaram meus neurônios cerebrais de tal forma que minha cabeça nem doeu com a pressão que o sangue correndo nas minhas veias causou... Quando você finalmente cedeu e retribuiu o meu beijo eu quase pude sentir a endorfina sendo liberada no meu organismo... E você tem coragem de me dizer que se trata de um impulso adolescente? Eu vou te dizer o que é um impulso Edward e...

- MEU DEUS DO CÉU! – Alice adentrou o quarto fazendo uma careta que me faria sorrir se a situação fosse outra. Na mão direita ela carregava as roupas do Edward. – Vocês não vão acreditar pelo o que eu passei!

- O que foi? – Edward a inqueriu curioso, puxando as suas roupas da mão da irmã, fingindo que nada havia acontecido ali.

- Rosalie estava humilhantemente nua em cima da sua cama... Nuazinha em pêlo! – Alice disse refazendo a sua careta.

A minha vontade foi a de sentar no chão e começar a chorar feito uma criança realmente. Eu queria ter a coragem que ela tinha. Eu cheguei a cogitar a idéia de puxar a toalha do Edward durante o nosso beijo, mas eu não tive coragem.

- E você sabe me informar se ela já se vestiu? – Ele perguntou vestindo uma camiseta preta.

- Claro que sim! Eu disse que precisava pegar umas roupas, mas que não ia ficar no quarto olhando para a xereca dela...

Dessa vez eu explodi em uma gargalhada, a Alice era a rainha de nomes engraçados para a vagina.

- Ela não vai desistir assim, fácil. – Eu disse parando rapidamente de sorrir. A dor de imaginar o Edward com ela me engolfando.

- Problema dela! – Ele disse me encarando. – Espero que ela saiba lidar com decepções.

- O que houve? Você sempre gostou de sair com ela! – Alice perguntou.

- Eu sei maninha. – Ele disse caminhando para a porta, possivelmente para ir terminar de se trocar no banheiro. – Mas eu prefiro as morenas! – Ele disse contendo um risinho antes de desaparecer pela porta.

Eu desabei na cama da Alice e comecei a sorrir feito uma idiota. Era certo que as variações do comportamento do Edward estavam me matando, mas eu não podia ignorar o fato de que eu havia dado o melhor beijo da minha vida!

- Cara eu preciso ver um pinto urgente, para esquecer a visão do inferno que é a perseguida daquela menina! – Alice disse deitando ao meu lado. – porque está tão feliz?

- Eu beijei o seu irmão!

- Wow! Finalmente... E vocês se acertaram ou algo do tipo?

- Não. Ele me pediu desculpas!

- Ele não fez isso?

- Fez, mas eu senti algo que nunca tinha sentido...

- Ele ficou de pau duro no meio das suas pernas!

- Alice Cullen, pelo amor! – Eu disse rindo alto. – Não foi isso que eu senti. Eu senti que tenho uma mísera chance de conseguir, sabe. Não agora, mas se eu souber levar e for insistente, talvez um dia ele ceda...

- Ele cederia agora se você fosse atrás dele. – Ela disse dando um pulo da cama. – Agora quem vai tomar um banho sou eu, volto logo.

Observei a Alice sair saltitando do quarto e permaneci ali por alguns minutos revivendo a sensação única de ter os lábios do Edward nos meus_.- "Terei que desfazer a minha promessa, aliás, farei outra. Nunca mais durmo com você." – _A nova promessa dele retumbou nos meus pensamentos, eu teria que fazer ele mudar de idéia. Uma coisa era viver sonhando com o dia em que eu o beijaria; com o fatídico dia em que eu finalmente saberia qual o gosto da sua boca... Outra coisa seria sobreviver sabendo o quão maravilhoso era o beijo do Edward e nunca mais poder prová-lo. Apesar de que, mesmo se eu nunca mais o sentir, tê-lo por aqueles breves minutos já valeu por todo o sofrimento que a sua falta me causará.

Ainda perdida em pensamentos eu ouvi o toque do meu celular soar alto pelo corredor. Levante-me num pulo e corri para atendê-lo, pois poderia ser a minha mãe que havia viajado para fazer um curso de culinária na cidade vizinha. Ao olhar no visor achei estranha a marcação "privado", mas atendi mesmo assim.

"_Olá Isabella Swan, você não me conhece, mas tenho certeza que gostará de conversar comigo"._ "Quem está falando?" _"Sou o seu algoz"_ " Não entendi" _"Sou o homem quem matou a sua amiga queimada e que possivelmente matará a sua querida mamãe"_

Naquele exato momento eu perdi o controle dos meus membros inferiores, minhas pernas bambearam e eu caí de joelhos no meio do quarto de hóspedes dos Cullen. Não havia ninguém no mundo que eu amasse mais do que a minha mãe, nem mesmo o Edward. Se existisse alguém nessa vida por quem eu doaria o meu próprio coração, este alguém era ela.

"Não a machuque, por favor. Eu faço o que você quiser"

"_Boa menina. Eu vou te dar um endereço e você terá meia hora para chegar até aqui. Há pessoas te vigiando em frente a casa dos Cullen, eu sei que o seu protetor não está em casa. Não diga nada a eles e sua mãe não se machucará, porém se eu suspeitar que você envolveu a polícia nesse nosso assunto, me encarregarei de matar a sua mãe!"_

"Eu não vou falar nada" – Balbuciei sentindo grossas lágrimas escorrerem na minha face. Eu ouvi atentamente o endereço que eu deveria ir. Segundo ele era um galpão abandonado que não ficava muito longe dali. Sem pensar em mais nada eu vesti uma calça jeans, calcei meu all star e vesti uma blusinha branca. Amarrei meus cabelos de forma desgrenhada em um alto rabo de cavalo e peguei dinheiro na minha bolsa, segurando-o na mão junto com o meu celular. Eu não tinha muito tempo, então abri todas as gavetas da escrivaninha do quarto de hóspedes a procura de algo para escrever e encontrei um bloco de anotações e várias canetas.

_Edward. Você é o homem da minha vida. Deus sabe o esforço que eu fiz em todos esses anos para me desvencilhar deste sentimento, mas foi tudo em vão, você é único. Sinto muito não ter tido a oportunidade de te dizer isso pessoalmente, mas eu amo você. Só há uma pessoa que eu ame mais, porém é de uma forma completamente diferente. A minha mãe. É por ela que eu estou indo._

Eu queria escrever mais. Queria escrever um pedido de desculpas para a Alice, dizer o quanto eu a amava também, mas eu não tinha tempo. Deixei o bilhete em cima da cama e corri para fora antes que ela saísse do banho e colocasse a vida da minha mãe em risco tentando me barrar. Eu não podia ficar ali no condomínio, então corri o máximo que eu consegui até o ponto de taxi mais próximo de casa que ficava a uns dez kilômetros e praticamente me joguei dentro do carro. Com a respiração aos arquejos falei o endereço para o motorista que arrancou com o carro quando eu disse que pagaria o dobro se ele me deixasse lá na metade do tempo normal.

Eu ainda estava me recuperando da corrida quando meu celular tocou. Na hora eu tive medo de ser tarde demais para mim, mas era a Alice que já havia sentido a minha falta. Confesso que senti vontade de atender a minha amiga, eu queria desabafar, queria me despedir, porque no fundo eu sabia que não voltaria dessa viagem, mas eu não podia, isso colocaria a vida da Renée em risco.

Rápido demais nós chegamos ao local que era cercado de mato e bem no meio estava o tal galpão. Eu paguei o taxista que me encarou.

- Tem certeza que deseja ficar aqui. Parece perigoso. – Ele disse com um ar fraternal.

- Tenho sim, obrigado. – O respondi antes de descer do carro.

Parada ali no meio do nada, observando a poeira ser levantada pelos pneus traseiros da minha única chance de sair viva dali foi que eu entendi o motivo real do Edward ter me beijado. Foi como um presente. Dado pro deus a mim, no meu último dia de vida. Foi justo!

Respirei profundamente, buscando forças nas lembranças vívidas que eu tinha do Edward e caminhei pela grama alta em direção ao galpão. Eu estava amedontrada, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar na minha mãe e no fato de que se eu estava com medo ali fora, ela estava com muito mais medo lá dentro. Caminhei até chegar à porta e parei, temerosa com o que estava por vir. A porta enferrujada demonstrava o abandono do local, a empurrei e ela se abriu sem demonstrar resistência. Dentro do galpão o cheiro de mofo era praticamente insuportável! O galpão era maior do que demonstrava ser pelo lado de fora e havia várias portas com cômodos individuais que eu não fazia idéia do que se tratava. Dei mais alguns passos para dentro e apurei meus ouvidos na intenção de ouvir algum balbuciar que fosse da minha mãe, mas o silencio era sepulcral.

Meu coração estava acelerado e a dor já corriqueira na minha têmpora se manifestou fortemente. Eu tentei ignorar a dor e continuar caminhando, quando o meu celular tocou novamente. No susto eu o atendi no segundo toque sem olhar no visor e quase enfartei ao ouvir a voz da minha mãe do outro lado.

"- Bella, onde você está, filha?" "Mãe?"- Disse atônita. – "Eu que preciso saber onde você está!" "Estou na casa dos Cullen e a Alice está muito nervosa"

Naquele segundo a minha ficha caiu. Tudo não passou de uma emboscada! Olhei para todos os lados e não vi ninguém, então tentei correr para fora daquele maldito galpão, mas já era muito tarde. Três homens encapuzados apareceram, sendo que um me segurou, outro amarrou minhas mãos e o terceiro colocou um saco preto na minha cabeça, e eu não vi mais nada. Meu celular caiu no chão e enquanto estes homens me empurravam para algum lugar eu podia ouvir os gritos da minha mãe me chamando do outro lado da linha.


	6. Perdidos

**Meninas lindas, so sorry pela demora em postar o capitulo **** Mas estou me empenhando ok. Amo vocês e seus comentários! Bjus a todas.**

**Edward POV.**

Eu dirigia tranquilamente rumo a residência da Rosalie e enquanto ela tentava discutir uma relação que já não existia mais eu só conseguia pensar na sensação magnífica que era os lábios da Isabella nos meus. No momento em que ela me beijou - _e confesso que nunca imaginei que ela teria coragem para tal feito_ – as nossas diferenças se esvaíram. Não existia um homem com mais de trinta anos com uma garota que acabou de entrar na casa dos vinte, mas sim um homem vulnerável perante tanta atração e desejo. Os lábios dela pegaram fogo nos meus enquanto o seu corpo me fazia lembrar da adolescente sensação de estar apaixonado. Eu revivi naqueles minutos em que eu a tive nos braços a sensação do primeiro amor.

Confesso que a minha vontade era a de ficar sorrindo feito um bobo, porque era assim que eu estava me sentindo: Um bobo apaixonado. Óbvio que uma coisa era eu aceitar a minha condição de apaixonado pela Isabella, e outra bem diferente era cogitar a ideia de um namoro, por exemplo. Eu imagino a cara da Renée, pior, do Charlie se eu chegasse neles e dissesse: - Quero namorar com a sua filha! Certamente eu seria expulso de lá da pior maneira possível e com razão. Nenhum pai deseja que um marmanjo barbado como eu tenha um relacionamento com a sua filha bem mais jovem.

- Edward, você está prestando atenção no que eu estou falando? – A voz da Rosalie me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Claro, Rosalie. – A respondi friamente.

- É mesmo? Então repita a minha última frase!

- Eu não sei as palavras ao certo...

- Não acredito que falei mais de vinte minutos à toa!

- À toa não, serviu para você desabafar.

- Você é um canalha Edward, só quis saber de me comer e agora está me dispensando como um lixo. Quem você pensa que é para usar uma mulher assim?

- Usar? – Eu disse com a voz rude. – Eu não me lembro de ter colocado uma arma na sua cabeça em nenhuma das vezes que fomos para a cama Rosalie, e também não acredito que eu delirei todas as vezes que você me ligou se oferecendo... Você se divertiu até mais do que eu e agora se faz de rogada! Tenha dó.

- Mas eu achei que nós tínhamos um relacionamento.

- Você me ouviu dizer isso? – A respondi estacionando o carro em frente a sua casa.

- Não... Mas eu ouvi os seus gemidos de prazer...

- Era exatamente o que nós tínhamos!

- Então é isso? Sempre foi só sexo! – Ela disse virando-se para me encarar. – E o que mudou?

- Nada mudou.

- Eu tenho maturidade suficiente para perceber quando algo muda.

Eu me mantive em silêncio. Não sabia o que falar realmente.

- Só me responda uma coisa. Você não está apaixonado pela ninfeta da amiga da sua irmã, está?

- Não fale assim dela, você não a conhece.

- E nem preciso. A biscate dormiu semi-nua na mesma cama que você...

Eu explodi em uma risada irônica cheia de raiva.

- Não seja hipócrita Rosalie. Você fica nua na mesma cama que eu e isso não faz de você uma biscate.

- Mas eu não tenho namorado... E até onde eu fiquei sabendo ela tinha!

- Não aconteceu nada. Eu fui dormir com ela, nós crescemos juntos...

- Então é fraternal o seu sentimento?

Eu novamente me calei.

- Você consegue ver o quão ridículo é isso tudo? O cara que já passou dos trinta, não é casado, sem filhos, com um empreguinho de merda e está entediado com a vida. Ele precisa de novos desafios e então tenta ver se consegue comer a ninfetinha amiga de infância! Você é doente! – Ela disse abrindo a porta do carro - Acorda para a vida e vê se cresce Edward, vai procurar uma mulher para se apaixonar e deixe essa pobre garota em paz.

- Eu não estou dando em cima dela, porra. – Eu senti a necessidade de me justificar.

Então foi a vez dela sorrir sem humor.

- Como se precisasse. Tudo em você foi feito para atrair uma mulher, Edward. Seu físico, seu lindo rosto, seu olhar, o seu charme, seu sorriso e principalmente o seu cheiro. Você exala testosterona. Você é o macho que toda fêmea deseja.

- Vai embora Rosalie e pare de assistir o _"Animal Planet"!_

- Eu vou sim e de noite vou sair em busca de um homem que não broche na hora do sexo! – Ela disse antes de sair e bater a porta do meu carro como a porta de uma geladeira.

Nossa! Eu havia realmente a deixado nervosa. Não que fosse algo que eu já não estivesse acostumado, era sempre assim. Você só conhece realmente a pessoa que está ao seu lado, no dia em que termina com ela e eu já havia terminado com muitas garotas. Na volta para casa eu tentei não ficar remoendo as palavras da Rosalie, mas as suas acusações doeram de verdade. Talvez nisso ela tivesse razão. Eu já era um homem e tinha muita experiência na arte da sedução, se o que a Rosalie disse for verdade eu terei que manter distância da Isabella, eu não quero majorar ainda mais a paixão platônica que ela havia assumido sentir por mim.

Suspirei profundamente lembrando as palavras da Isabella _"Eu sempre gostei de você! Desde que eu me entendo por gente..."_ Meu peito praticamente explodia de felicidade pelas palavras dela, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo a dor da culpa me corroia... Ela era uma menina sem maturidade suficiente para saber o que é o amor! Apesar de que eu também não tinha, já que a dúvida dos meus sentimentos pela Isabella ainda pairava pela minha cabeça. No momento do nosso beijo eu jurei ser paixão, mas antes quando eu a vi semi-nua naquela bendita camisola eu acreditei ser puramente tesão, porém quando eu vi os seus lindos olhos castanhos brilhando para mim eu tive fé no amor na sua forma mais altruísta. E agora pensando nisso tudo eu já não sabia mais do que se tratava.

Perdido em meus pensamentos assustei-me quando estacionei na porta de casa, eu havia dirigido no piloto automático! Tentei não pensar na conversa que fatalmente eu teria com ela, porque dependendo da pergunta eu não fazia ideia do que a responderia.

Quase perto da porta de entrada da minha casa eu avistei o carro da Renée, um corsa vermelho que certa vez eu ouvi a Isabella dizer que odiava porque a cor chamava muito a atenção. Meu coração acelerou de forma frenética, pois aquilo queria dizer que ela estava indo embora, o que de certa forma era bom, mas não pro meu coração, esse músculo idiota a queria aqui por mais algum tempo. Varri rapidamente essas ideias da minha mente, ir embora era o melhor que ela podia fazer nesse momento, eu não queria... não podia conversar com ela assim, tão vulnerável ou acabaria fazendo uma besteira.

Assim que entrei em casa um choro alto me sobressaltou. Não era o chorinho chato da Alice e também não se parecia em nada com o choro da Isabella. Corri na direção do som e parei na porta do meu quarto. A Alice me encarou com o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas, mas seu rosto estava impassível e ela não emitia nenhum som, o que para mim era muito pior do que se ela estivesse se esgoelando de birra como sempre fazia. Na sua frente, ajoelhada e segurando um pequeno papel estava a Renée.

- O que houve? – Perguntei alarmado e algo dentro de mim me fez buscar a Isabella com os olhos por todo o cômodo.

- Ela foi se entregar. – Alice me respondeu. Suas palavras saíram estranguladas e o choro da Renée ficou ainda mais alto.

- Mas como? Quando? – Eu questionei desesperado sabendo num estalo que ela, significava a Isabella.

- Assim que você saiu para levar a Rosalie embora. Eu fui tomar banho e quando sai ela já não estava mais aqui... – Alice disse.

- Mas como sabem onde ela foi?

Naquele instante a Renée se manifestou e se levantando colocou o papel que ela estava segurando na minha mão. Suas mãos tremulas balançavam a minha e eu pude ver o esforço que ela fez para controlar o choro.

- Encontre ela pra mim, Edward. Pelo amor de Deus, traga a minha filha de volta e quem sabe assim eu não lhe esgane por ter seduzido a minha filha! – Ela disse saindo correndo do quarto, seguida pela Alice que foi atrás dela.

_Putz, ela sabia do beijo!_ – Foi tudo o que eu pensei após aquela frase. Abri o papel para obter mais informações do paradeiro da Isabella e fui pego de surpresa com o meu nome escrito nele. Aquela era a letra dela, a mesma letra dos diários e dos bilhetes para a Alice nos caderno. Irritantemente redonda, como só uma nerd é capaz de fazer, uma linda e perfeita nerd! A frase seguinte me fez cair de joelhos "Você é o homem da minha vida" – era disso que a Renée estava falando afinal. Continuei lendo o bilhete até que a frase "eu amo você" destroçou o meu coração.

_Não, Bella. Não._

Ela havia me deixado um bilhete de despedida, havia ido atrás da sua mãe. Uma arapuca, uma típica e até banal "ratoeira" que nós da polícia estávamos cansados de ver. _"Porque você não me ligou, porra? por quê?" _O peso das suas palavras escritas com uma caligrafia perfeita naquele rascunho me assolou sem piedade, de joelhos eu levei minha mão no peito para ver se conseguia identificar de onde vinha tanta dor. Eu havia esquecido momentaneamente de como se fazia para respirar. De repente eu me vi completamente fragilizado e com muito medo. Meu coração estava acelerado e minhas mãos tremiam como no dia que o Emmett me trancou sozinho dentro do guarda-roupa do meu quarto no completo breu quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade, ele disse que só assim para eu perder o medo do escuro, mas o que aconteceu foi o contrário, eu entrei em desespero e tive que fazer terapia. Tirando este dia eu nunca mais havia tido ataque de pânico, mas o que eu estava tendo naquele momento superava qualquer outro, pois o medo me travou e eu fiquei ali, parado no meio do quarto sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

- Você não vai ir atrás dela? – Alice sussurrou na porta do quarto trazendo-me de volta para a realidade.

Levantei num único movimento ainda sentindo minhas pernas bambas, guardei o bilhete no bolso e sai do quarto às pressas, sem me importar em responder a Alice. Era óbvio que eu iria atrás dela, mas a minha vontade maior era ir atrás deles, dos caras que se aproveitaram da ingenuidade da Isabella enganando-a de forma atroz. Eles certamente morreriam nas minhas mãos.

Entrei no meu quarto e arranquei a última gaveta da cômoda que estava ali apenas escondendo o meu arsenal de armas que ficava embaixo dela. Peguei uma pistola e coloquei na parte de trás da cintura da calça jeans e coloquei um estilete no calcanhar, depois peguei a minha HK, estiquei a bandolera e passei-a pelos meus ombros. Peguei a chave do Volvo e já estava prestes a sair quando eu avistei novamente a Renee, desta vez sentada no sofá de casa, com um copo de água nas mãos. Mesmo estando com pressa eu não consegui sair sem lhe dar uma satisfação. Caminhei até ela e me ajoelhei na sua frente para que ela pudesse olhar nos meus olhos e perceber o quanto eu também estava sofrendo.

- Eu preciso que você saiba que eu respeito muito a sua filha e que nunca me aproveitei...

- Não Edward. – Ela me interrompeu num tom melancólico. – Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu te vi nascer, conheço o seu caráter... Só disse aquilo porque estou muito nervosa!

As palavras da Renée acalentaram o meu coração, eu estava com muito receio de que ela realmente achasse que eu tivesse seduzido a sua filha.

- Vou trazer ela de volta. Sã e salva!

- Isso sim você precisa fazer. – Ela me respondeu e seus olhos marejaram. Ela estava visivelmente desesperada.

- Não tenha dúvidas de que eu farei!

Dito isto eu levantei-me apressado e corri para o Volvo. Eu já tinha endereço certo para ir, então dirigi feito um maníaco até o D.H.P.P. Estacionei na minha vaga de qualquer maneira e corri no sentido contrário ao meu departamento. Eu fui certeiro para o prédio de investigação e inteligência da polícia civil e abri a porta de entrada num baque.

- Edward? – O chefe da divisão, Thomas – disse alarmado. O que faz aqui assim?

-Assim como? – Respondi fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Você está parecendo o Rambo com essa metralhadora nas costas!

Só naquele momento que eu percebi que tinha dirigido com ela ali, pendurada nas minhas costas.

- Preciso que você quebre o sigilo de um número de telefone. – Disse ignorando a sua pergunta inicial.

- Cadê o mandado judicial?

- Eu não tenho. – Disse exasperado.

- Está me pedindo para cometer um crime? – Ele perguntou com a voz uma oitava acima do normal.

- Não. Estou implorando para você ajudar um velho amigo, que está com uma amiga como refém e precisa saber onde é o cativeiro.

- De quem é o número?

-Dela.

- E porque acha que na ligação haverá o local do cativeiro?

- Porque eles armaram uma arapuca para ela. Ligaram dizendo que estavam com a sua mãe. Com certeza a mandaram ir para algum lugar...

O Thomas levou a mão no rosto sempre liso e sem barba e me encarou com seus grandes olhos negros.

- Puta que o pariu Edward! Se me pegarem...

Eu abri um largo sorriso. No fundo eu sabia que ele não iria me negar um favor. Eu lhe passei o número do celular da Isabella que era o mesmo há muitos anos, em segundos ele entrou na sua conta e verificou que naquele dia só haviam duas ligações recebidas. Ele me entregou o fone e eu sentei de frente ao computador sentindo o meu coração galopar de ansiedade, foi então que eu comecei a ouvir o toque da linha chamando e a voz perfeita da Isabella dizendo alô. Um nó se formou na minha garganta quando eu ouvi a voz dela e talvez se eu estivesse sozinho teria chorado tamanha a força do sentimento que me assolou.

"_Quem está falando?"_ – Ela questionou com a voz aflita após o filha da puta se apresentar, e ele a respondeu: _- "Sou o seu algoz"... "Sou o homem quem matou a sua amiga queimada e que possivelmente matará a sua querida mamãe."_

Não, você é o homem que vai chorar feito criança quando eu estiver o torturando, é o homem que vai falar fino e me oferecer o rabo para que eu não metralhe a sua cara!

"_Boa menina, eu vou te dar um endereço e você terá meia hora para chegar até aqui..."_ – Isso! Me dê a porra do endereço que eu chego aí em cinco minutos.

Mal ele terminou de falar o endereço eu tirei os fones e os joguei em cima do teclado pulando da cadeira. Eu abracei o meu amigo de tantos anos rapidamente e sussurrei um obrigado tímido antes de voltar correndo para o carro. O local do cativeiro era próximo e eu tinha quase certeza que aquele não era o cativeiro final. Eles a chamaram para lá, mas possivelmente a levariam para outro lugar fora do perímetro da cidade, e era exatamente isso que eu tinha que evitar.

Conforme eu dirigia a imagem do sorriso dela inundou os meus pensamentos, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nas suas frases de efeito, no seu jeitinho de menina e nem no seu bilhete que parecia queimar no bolso da minha calça. Desde que eu o coloquei no bolso que eu estive ciente da sua presença, ele pesava, incomodava mais do que sapato apertado. Eu não conseguiria fugir do fato dela ter se declarado para mim por muito tempo, sorte que eu tinha muito trabalho pela frente e não tinha a necessidade de pensar nisso por enquanto.

Sai do asfalto e entrei em uma estrada de terra e só quando o carro derrapou de uma forma que eu quase não consegui contornar foi que eu verifiquei que estava a 150km/h. O endereço era em um galpão abandonado no meio do nada, o que não me agradou pois um helicóptero pousaria facilmente naquele campo desmatado. Fiquei atento a presença de carros por toda a estrada, mas ela estava deserta. Meu coração estava a mil e ali naquele instante eu percebi o quanto a Isabella significava para mim. Não era penas tesão, não era um amor platônico e infantil, não era uma paixão abrasadora e passageira! O que eu sentia por ela veio se solidificando através dos anos e por mais que eu tivesse ficado algum tempo sem vê-la o sentimento apenas adormeceu no meu peito, ele nunca me deixou realmente, por isso eu soube que poderia viver facilmente sem ela, como eu já havia vivido, desde que eu soubesse que ela estava bem e segura. Desta forma mentalizei uma troca com Deus ou qualquer outra força que comandasse o Universo: Eu entraria ali, sozinho e ele me ajudaria a salvá-la, como troca eu faria aquele sentimento voltar a dormir dentro do meu peito. Um sacrifício por uma dádiva! Justo.

A porta do galpão era grande, com mais de três metros e estava parcialmente enferrujada e com alguns furos provocados pela própria ferrugem. Não havia correntes ou cadeados trancando a porta, então eu apenas a empurrei com um pouco de força e ela facilmente se abriu. O galpão era completamente fechado e sem janelas e tornava aquilo claustrofóbico, além de ser quase insuportável de se respirar com o cheiro de mofo que emanava de lá. Dei uns passos para dentro e logo à frente avistei dois homens vestidos de preto de costas para a porta. Corri de forma silenciosa e me escondi atrás de grandes caixas de madeiras emboloradas que estavam empilhadas próximas a mim. Agachado eu tirei minha cabeça do esconderijo apenas o suficiente para observar os dois homens sem ser notado. Eles estavam guardando uma porta e tinham uma arma calibre 38 nas mãos e eu não sei porque, mas soube que a Isabella estava ali dentro. Sentei no chão e peguei minha pistola, mas quando eu já estava mirando na nuca de um dos homens outros dois apareceram, vindo possivelmente de uma porta que havia nos fundos do galpão. Me xinguei mentalmente por não ter pegado o meu silenciador, eu não podia simplesmente abrir fogo ali, porque não tinha noção de mais quantos homens haviam. Eu daria conta dos quatro facilmente com a minha metralhadora, mas e se mais cinco aparecessem por causa do barulho dos tiros? As minhas chances não eram das melhores, então eu resolvi esperar e tentar ver quantos homens eram. Eu podia sentir o suor escorrendo ao lado do meu rosto e meu estômago convulsionar de ansiedade conforme o tempo ia passando. Eu precisava me certificar de que a Isabella estava bem e de que ninguém estava a machucando, a dúvida estava me dilacerando.

Segundos, minutos ou talvez horas se passaram e eram sempre os mesmos quatro homens que aparecia o que me fez ficar mais tranquilo, não era um bando muito grande afinal. Guardei minha pistola na cintura e tirei minha metralhadora das costas, na certeza de que antes que qualquer um dos quatro tivesse a chance de revidar os tiros eu já os teria matado. Focalizei a mira da "metranca" e suspirei fundo pronto para abrir fogo quando a bendita porta se abriu. Eu não conseguiria acertar um elefante tremendo do jeito que eu estava, mas que porra, porque meu coração tinha que disparar daquela forma quando a Isabella estava envolvida? Aquilo ainda ia acabar comigo! Eu observei um homem já mais velho, com cabelo e barba branca sair pela porta. Ele tinha uma arma na cintura, mas não consegui visualizar de que tipo. Logo atrás dele saiu outro homem, baixinho e gordinho que mais parecia um porquinho, pois estava com o rosto rosado. Eu poderia sorrir com a feição dele, isso se ela não estivesse puxando a Isabella pelo braço.

Ela estava com uma porra de um capuz cobrindo-lhe o rosto, mas isso não me impediu de reconhecê-la. Ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma regata branca colada ao corpo e se a situação fosse outra eu certamente ficaria apenas admirando o seu corpo, que nem era o mais gostoso que eu já havia visto, mas certamente era o que eu mais desejei ter na vida! Os dois primeiros homens que eu vi ao chegar no galpão saíram na frente, depois o senhor, o cara de porco segurando a Isabella e os outros dois atrás deles, como uma escolta. Sai de trás das caixas fedorentas de madeira e caminhei em direção a eles, sempre me escondendo atrás de caixas, lonas e barris que estavam dispostos por todo o galpão, e foi então que eu me escondi atrás de umas gavetas velhas e quando eu olhei dentro por reflexo vi arsenais de artilharia. Eu quase soltei um palavrão alto ao ver que tinham vários silenciadores dentro da gaveta, assim como munição e até mira a laser. Quem larga uma porra dessas assim? Aquilo custava muito caro! Revirei a gaveta rapidamente rezando para achar um silenciador para pistola semi-automática e então tive a certeza de que meu sacrifício estava válido, tinha alguém me ajudando a salvar a Isabella, porque achar um silenciador já era um milagre, agora achar um silenciador da sua arma em específico era mais do que isso! Continuei andando me esgueirando até chegar na porta dos fundos do galpão, onde os homens tinham acabado de passar e então um chiado baixo passou pelos meus dentes trincados, porque a droga do jatinho estava aterrissando no espaçoso campo aberto e cheio de grama que tinha ali, eu era a porra de um vidente ou algo do tipo, não é possível, só errei por não ter sido um helicóptero! Retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre o meu sacrifício ter sido aceito!

Enquanto o jatinho pousava os seis homens ficavam olhando para ele, todos de costas para mim. A Isabella permanecia de capuz e com a cabeça abaixada. Eles haviam amarrado as mãos dela e aquilo fez meu coração martelar novamente no peito, mas desta vez minhas mãos não tremeram, ao contrário, a raiva me deu uma determinação alucinante, eles não a levariam dali.

Um dos homens estava mais para trás do que todos os outros, então era exatamente por ele que eu começaria. Ele ia cair e ninguém perceberia. Ele estava meio de lado para mim, então mirei bem no seu ouvido e apertei o gatilho torcendo para aquele silenciador funcionar, ou até eu pegar a minha metralhadora eu já teria morrido. Mas, a sorte me sorriu e o tiro saiu suave, sem nenhum zunido e segundos depois um dos seis já estava caído no chão. Caiu que nem uma fruta madura tendo o barulho amortecido pela grama alta. O segundo alvo estava mais difícil, se ele caísse possivelmente o que estava ao seu lado perceberia, eu teria que ser rápido no gatilho. Suspirei fundo observando o jatinho aterrissar por completo e o cara de porco empurrar a Isabella com força para frente, instintivamente mirei minha pistola para a cara dele, maldito filho da puta! Ela tateou a entrada do jatinho e então impulsionou o seu corpo para frente, dando um impulso para entrar. O senhor ficou esperando com a mão na porta pronto para entrar em seguida, o que me deixou dois alvos livres, mais para trás. Foi aí que eu dei dois tiros rápidos e certeiros bem na cabeça de ambos, que caíram como o outro. Agora faltavam três.

Eu sai pela porta e fui me esgueirando atrás das enormes caixas de madeira que graças aos céus estavam ali, me dando cobertura. O vento que as turbinas do jatinho fazia era forte e por reflexo me fez fechar olhos por alguns segundo e assim que eu o abri vi que o cara de porco estava prestes a entrar no jatinho. Eu não pensei duas vezes, sai de trás da caixa e dei dois passos para frente na intenção de mirar bem nas suas costas, eu não conseguiria mirar sua cabeça com todo aquele vento e errar o tiro custaria a minha vida. Ele deu um grito abafado antes de cair na grama, chamando a atenção dos outros. O único dos caras que ainda estava vivo - fora o senhor de cabelos brancos - se levantou e tentou me acertar com um tiro, mas o cuzão era muito ruim de mira e eu pude ver o tiro acertar a grama a uns dois metros de mim. Eu ouvi o senhor gritar para o piloto alçar voo enquanto ele procurava por outros policiais por todos os cantos do galpão, nem ele podia acreditar que eu estava ali sozinho.

"Preciso fechar a porta" – O piloto gritou. – "Decole com ela aberta mesmo!" – ordenou o senhor.

Corri em direção ao jatinho e ouvi um tiro passar zunindo no pé do meu ouvido e outro arrancar a grama do chão ao meu lado e quase sorri com a descarga de adrenalina que estava sendo injetada no meu organismo. O jatinho estava a mais de um metro do chão e eu tive que pular para segurar em sua base. O filho da mãe deu mais dois tiros na minha direção, mas eles acertaram a lataria do jatinho porque eu estava em um ponto cego esperando a hora certa de entrar. Eu me segurava com as duas mãos, me preparando para dar um impulso e eu tinha que ser muito rápido, ou meu plano não daria certo. Fechei os olhos e mentalizei um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, o beijo que a Isabella havia me dado. Talvez aquele beijo tenha sido um presságio, uns segundos dela sendo completamente minha em troca da minha vida. Aquilo soava muito justo para mim. Dei adeus mentalmente a todos que eu amava e num impulso me ergui em meus braços mostrando todo o meu corpo para aquele desgraçado que possivelmente me acertaria e tão rápido que eu nem sei precisar eu voltei a me esconder e ouvi dois tiros passar rente a mim, queimando o meu braço. Eu não tinha tempo para olhar o ferimento, pelas minhas contas as seis balas do seu 38 já tinham sido utilizadas e eu não podia dar a chance dele a recarregar. Impulsionei meu corpo para cima novamente e desta vez lancei meu corpo para dentro. E ele estava realmente tentando colocar balas em seu tambor. Eu não sei exatamente como aconteceu, mas assim que eu entrei eu já me levantei e o puxei pelo braço, girando-o no próprio eixo, atirando-o para fora do jatinho. Meu instinto de sobrevivência fez eu apontar a minha pistola na direção do senhor antes mesmo de conseguir me manter em pé após aquele giro e quando minha visão o focalizou meu coração quase estava sentado, encolhido feito um rato, mas tinha a Isabella em seus braços e a sua arma enfiada na garganta dela, tão pressionada ali que eu achei que seria possível o cano da arma atravessar a sua goela.

Naquele instante a porta se fechou e eu pude sentir o jatinho realmente ganhar altitude.

- Mais um passo e eu a mato. – Ele disse me fitando com o olhar sanguinário.

- É mesmo? – Eu disse com falsa confiança. – E de que ela valeria morta? Se você a matar ela leva com ela a cura para o câncer...

- Mas isso é tudo o que eu mais quero! – Ele disse sorrindo para mim com seus dentes extremamente amarelos.

Eu fiz um semblante confuso e então ele continuou.

- Meu nome é Jefferson Blank, e eu sou o dono da única indústria de radioterapia com licença para atuar no país. Minha empresa gira em torno de R$3 bilhões por mês apenas com tratamentos cancerígenos. Se a doença se extinguir eu perderei muito dinheiro, não acha?

- Mas com uma renda dessa por mês eu resumo que você já seja milionário!

Ele gargalhou com desdém, nunca tirando os seus olhos de mim e da minha pistola que continuava apontada para ele.

- Dinheiro nunca é demais, e eu tenho uma vida muito luxuosa. É muito caro me manter...

Eu apenas encarei aquele doente mental, desejando poder matá-lo sem colocar a vida dela em risco. Eu queria ir até lá e livrá-la daquele maldito capuz, eu queria abraçá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem e que todo o medo que ela sentiu foi em vão, porque eu jamais deixaria que algo acontecesse com ela. Eu queria tanta coisa e, no entanto aquela arma a esganando tirava completamente a minha capacidade de reagir. O sádico filho da mãe percebeu que aquilo me causava dor e apertou ainda mais a arma na sua garganta fazendo-a se engasgar com aquilo e eu retorci o meu rosto de dor.

- Eu vou matar você! – eu sibilei entre os dentes e ele sorriu alto.

- Não entendo porque um homem como você se arriscou a vir aqui sozinho por causa dessa garota. – Ele disse arrancando o capuz da cabeça dela com a sua mão livre. – Ela é importante para você?

Eu não o respondi, porque aquilo era tão pessoal que eu jamais diria para alguém como ele. Ela abriu os olhos e a claridade a fez fechá-los com força novamente, depois ela foi abrindo-o gradualmente até que aquelas amêndoas maravilhosas que eram os seus olhos estivessem me encarando e então algo inusitado aconteceu. Ela corou. Um tom de vermelho que eu só via em seu rosto após alguma situação embaraçosa. Ela estava prestes a ser morta e estava corando! Mas que porra ela estava pensando afinal? Eu decorei naquele momento cada mínimo traço do seu rosto, eu não sabia como era morrer, mas se existisse vida após a morte e se as lembranças permanecessem na nossa mente, o rosto dela era algo que eu não queria esquecer jamais. Ela baixou seus olhos interrompendo o nosso contato visual e eu quase gritei para que ela olhasse para mim, porque a qualquer momento tudo aquilo seria demais e aquele sádico poderia enfiar uma bala na garganta dela. O nosso tempo estava se esgotando.

- Para onde estamos indo? – O questionei.

- Eu vou levar a Bella para os meus cachorros que estão famintos e você certamente vai para o inferno!

Eu ia o responde a altura, mas então eu percebi que a Isabella estava me encarando. Ela me olhou e depois olhou sugestivamente para a arma do Jefferson e eu não entendi muito bem, mas então ela fez algo que eu jamais pensei que faria. Inesperadamente ela cravou os dentes na mão que ele segurava a arma com muita força. Por instinto ele gritou e se virou para olhar o local que emanava a dor. Foi o suficiente de distração para que eu lhe desse um tiro bem no lado esquerdo da testa, a uns 30 cm de distância da cabeça da Isabella. Assim que atirei eu corri para segurar o seu corpo, ou ao cair ele poderia apertar o gatilho e matá-la. Eu retirei a arma da sua mão e nem me preocupei em fechar os seus olhos antes de jogá-lo no chão e então eu a abracei com todas as minhas forças enquanto limpava o sangue que havia espirrado em sua bochecha.

- Me perdoe por isso. – Eu disse exasperado. Depois de limpá-la eu fui desfazer o nó da corda que a mantinha com as mãos amarradas para trás.

Assim que eu a libertei ela passou seus braços por entre a minha cintura e me apertou firme contra ela, afundando o seu rosto no meu peito enquanto eu descansava o meu queixo na sua cabeça. E eu amava a forma como nós nos encaixávamos perfeitamente.

Naquele instante eu senti um solavanco, como o de um elevador que emperra. Meu estômago foi parar nas costas e eu e a Isabella pendemos para frente.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ela me questionou aflita.

Eu me soltei rapidamente do seu abraço e corri até a cabine do piloto que ficava bem atrás de nós e vi pela janela que tinha na porta o piloto deitado sobre o manete do avião. Nas suas costas um buraco vazava sangue sem parar. O maldito do tiro que eu havia dado no Jefferson atravessou a fina parede e acertou o piloto. Senti a mão da Isabella na minha enquanto eu forçava a porta para entrar na cabine.

- Você pilota? – Ela me questionou com a voz acima do normal.

- Só Flight Simulator.

Peguei meu nextel, mas não tinha sinal. O joguei no chão com força e puxei o corpo do piloto da cadeira para me sentar ali. Olhei pela janela e vi que estávamos sobrevoando o Oceano, e já que íamos cair que fosse na água então!

- Me diz que flight Simulator não é um jogo de vídeo game.

- Não, não é. É de Playstation 3!

Ela revirou os olhos para mim e mordeu os lábios inferiores com força.

- Você não pode chamar um Playstation 3 de vídeo-game, ele é muito mais do que isso. – Disse sentando-me na cadeira do piloto. Estávamos perdendo altitude então puxei o Sidestick* e iniciei uma subida, e graças aos céus deu certo. Só que, porra! Ao ganharmos atitude estávamos perdendo velocidade, o marcador de velocidade começou a despencar e eu apenas olhei para aquela imensidão de água e pensei: "_É, hoje realmente o meu dia de morrer!"_

_-_ Corre lá atrás e ache um colete salva vidas! – Eu ordenei olhando fixamente para a Isabella que olhou para o mar e depois correu para dentro.

Estávamos a 93 nos, o equivalente a 173km/h quando o normal eram 223 nos. Eu olhei todos aqueles botões e não fazia idéia do que fazer com eles e então o jatinho voltou a perder altitude. A Isabella voltou vestida com um colete e com outro nas mãos e eu juro que nunca vi ninguém mais rápida. Ela jogou o colete no meu colo e disse: "_Coloque"._ Eu a encarei cético e ela acrescentou: _"Agora_!" E então, eu a obedeci.

- Eu preciso aumentar a velocidade e subir, mas estamos na porra do nível do mar, estamos sob um ar rarefeito a 37.500 pés! Os motores geram menos empuxo nesta condição e as asas não se sustentam... Temos duas opções. Ou eu puxo mais o Sidestick e aguardamos a queda ou eu faço um pouso forçado, que na verdade não será um pouso já que estamos na água...

- Pouso na água! – Ela disse rapidamente.

Eu a encarei.

- Você já deu barrigada na piscina?

- Sim, mas o que isso tem haver?

- A água parece pedra... Você não vai querer colidir com o mar! – Eu disse me levantando e segurando a sua mão. Procurei no painel o botão que abria a porta e agradeci mentalmente por ele ter a imagem igual à do Flight Simulator. Após abrir a porta me levantei correndo e puxei a Isabella pela mão para ela me acompanhar, parando próximo a porta.

- Certo. Nós temos que pular! – Eu disse sem tempo para preparações psicológicas ou algo do tipo. O jatinho chegava mais próximo do mar a cada segundo.

- Tudo bem! – Ela disse me dando um puta orgulho por sua coragem. Eu fitei seus grandes olhos castanhos que estavam cheios de medo e sorri, na intenção de lhe passar segurança. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus e os apertou forte.

- Temos que correr e pular por causa da pressão do vento próximo a porta, quando entrarmos no vento o empuxo vai nos arrastar para fora. Tenta cair de pé na água, o impacto será muito forte!

- Ok.

- No três.

- Edward.

- Oi.

- Eu realmente amo você. – Ela disse e seus olhos marejaram fazendo o meu coração derreter.

Nós não tínhamos mais tempo!

- Um... dois... três. – Eu disse correndo em direção à porta puxando-a comigo e em segundos estávamos sendo arremessados a kilômetros de distância. No ar a mão da Isabella se soltou da minha e me deu uma sensação de desespero misturada com adrenalina, foi então que eu vi a água e fiz o possível para cair em pé. Eu afundei muito e rapidamente senti o meu corpo ser arremessado para cima por causa do colete que usava. Assim que eu emergi abri os olhos e passei a buscar a Isabella, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Eu me senti uma formiguinha no meio daquele oceano todo. Não muito longe dali o jatinho caiu e explodiu no mesmo instante da colisão fazendo uma nuvem espessa de fumaça negra e fogo. "BELLAAA"- Eu gritava a plenos pulmões, já desesperado, quando eu avistei um pontinho negro a alguns kilômetros de mim. Esforcei-me para nadar até lá e finalmente a encontrei gritando o meu nome. Assim que ela se virou e me viu jogou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- Eu achei que você... que eu... Você viu a explosão? – Ela dizia incoerente.

Eu passei minhas mãos ao redor da sua cintura e a puxei para mais próximo de mim, pressionando-a contra o meu corpo que flutuava na água. Não há palavras no mundo capaz de descrever a sensação que foi tê-la ali finalmente em meus braços. Ela ainda não estava a salvo, pois tínhamos que sair da água, mas tínhamos vencido uma batalha e tanto!

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Eu disse enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos encharcados.

- Como vamos sair daqui? – Ela perguntou finalmente entrando em desespero. Era água a perder de vista.

- Nadando! – Eu disse mantendo a calma.

- Para que lado? – Ela perguntou afastando-se de mim.

- Esquerdo. – eu disse de pronto, apenas porque o meu coração estava frenético dentro do lado esquerdo do meu peito.

E então, de forma silenciosa começamos a nadar sem pressa, deixando a correnteza nos levar. Eu queria falar muitas coisas para ela, mas temia me cansar. Eu não sei precisar por quanto tempo nós nadamos, mas o sol começou a se por e eu sabia que o breu no meio do oceano era no mínimo apavorante. Ela estava visivelmente cansada e também evitou falar enquanto nadava.

- Está escurecendo – Ela disse após mais algum tempo nadando em silêncio.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – eu a respondi, mas confesso que estava quase em pânico.

E então ela parou de nadar e esticou os braços em cima da cabeça.

- Eu não vou conseguir, acho melhor eu desistir.

- Do que está falando exatamente?

- Tirar esse colete e deixar o meu corpo afundar!

Eu fui muito gráfico ao ouvir aquela frase e a imagem do corpo da Isabella afundando para a morte dilacerou o meu coração.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! A sede está lhe dando alucinações. – eu disse ríspido. – Eu arrisquei a minha vida para salvar a sua e agora você deseja simplesmente desistir?

- Estou cansada...

- Se você vai afundar, eu também vou. – Disse abrindo o meu colete.

- PÁRA COM ISSO. – Ela gritou em pânico.

- Entendeu como me sinto?

- Você está comparando uma árvore com uma floresta! – Ela disse se referindo a proporção dos nossos sentimentos.

- Confesso que há uma grande chance de nós morrermos, e se houver vida após a morte eu vou me sentir péssimo por não ter te dito uma coisa, porém preciso que você prometa que se sobrevivermos você nunca mais tocará nesse assunto novamente.

- Prometo. – Ela me respondeu cheia de curiosidade no olhar.

- O que eu sinto por você é uma floresta! Somente uma floresta me faria por meu peito na frente de balas. Eu simplesmente amo você, Bella.

Ela me encarava cética e então seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta.

- Droga! Eu morri. Mas que droga! – Ela disse revoltada. – Como?

- Você não morreu! – Eu disse me divertindo. O vento começava a esfriar e eu sabia que não tínhamos mais muito tempo.

- Não? – Ela disse em tom desafiador. – Então o que você disse mesmo?

- Que você não morreu!

- Antes.

Eu estava preste a repetir que eu a amava quando algo por trás das suas costas me chamou a atenção. Era alguma coisa com certeza, um barco talvez.

- Acho que encontrei algo! – eu disse voltando a nadar. – Me siga.

Ela me seguiu e eu a ouvi dizer algo como _"se não estou morta estou tendo alucinações". _Eu forcei o ritmo das braçadas, pois estava definitivamente anoitecendo até que uma pequena ilha finalmente ficou visível. Eu sorri internamente, porque em terra as nossas chances eram infinitamente maiores. Após mais de meia hora nadando finalmente nossos pés tocaram a terra.

- "Deu pé para mim!" – Ela gritou feliz, enquanto corria para a areia da ilha.

Eu corri atrás dela e deitei na areia sentindo todos os músculos do meu corpo doerem. Amanhã seria um longo dia! Ela também deitou e disse:

- Vou dormir e não me acorde amanhã antes das dez!

- Temos que encontrar um abrigo para passar essa noite, não sabemos se há animais selvagens por aqui.

- Você está falando sério, Edward? Essa ilha parece ser pequena.

- Mas tem uma floresta ali atrás. – Disse apontando para um amontoado de árvores atrás de nós.

- Tem que ser agora?

- Quanto mais cedo melhor, ainda quero ver se encontramos água.

A idéia de achar água a animou, porque ela se levantou no mesmo instante. Eu me levantei também e juntos fomos explorar a ilha.

Continua...


	7. Perdidos II

Meninas... Passei ak para postar este capítulo que é bem curtinho, é apenas a continuação do anterior que eu não tive tempo de terminar para postar! O próximo cap será Pov. Do Emmett e Alice, acho que vocês vão gostar e no finalzinho dou "voz" a Bella ok RS.  
Boa notícia, daqui a duas semanas estou de férias! Isso quer dizer que finalmente encerro a fic "sofro por ter medo de sofrer" e dou uma boa adiantada nessa, ok. Muito obrigado pelos comentários de vcs, parece clichê, mas eles incentivam demais!  
Obs: Senti falta da Sofia-pt

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

EPOV.

Minhas pernas estavam tão fracas que a minha vontade era a de cair de joelhos em cima da grama e ali permanecer. Meu corpo estava estafado e a cada inalada de ar que eu dava meu peito ardia em protesto. Olhei para o meu lado e desejei que a Isabella não estivesse se sentindo tão ruim como eu, mas eu sabia que esse desejo jamais seria realizado, porque o seu semblante era de puro cansaço.

- Acho que não me importo de ser devorada por uma onça enquanto durmo, sério! – Ela disse parando de andar.

Eu sorri o máximo que o cansaço me permitiu e num movimento impensado segurei a sua mão esquerda.

- Nós não andamos nem cem metros! – Argumentei puxando-a para que ela voltasse a caminhar.

- Em compensação eu nadei o equivalente a uma vida inteira de um peixe.

- Não exagera.

- Se for um peixe de aquário eu te asseguro que sim. – Ela disse com a voz cansada e então num movimento rápido com a sua mão entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus. Seus dedos eram miudinhos e frágeis e fez o instinto protetor que habita o meu peito crescer absurdamente.

- Só mais alguns passos... – Disse na tentativa de animá-la.

A sorte estava comigo, aliás eu não saberia dizer se eu estava com muita sorte ou fodidamente azarado naquele dia! Á alguns metros na nossa frente eu avistei vários pés de coqueiros lotados de frutas e a minha garganta se contraiu quando a minha mente imaginou o líquido descendo por ela. Andei mais rápido, puxando a Isabella que resmungou quando eu apressei o passo.

- Você não está vendo os coqueiros? – A questionei puxando-a ainda mais.

- Que se dane os coqueiros. – Ela praguejou irritada e só então a sua ficha caiu. – Céus, água! – Ela exclamou e então acompanhou o meu ritmo, porém quando chegamos aos pés dos coqueiros ela fungou baixinho.

- De que adianta? Está muito alto! – disse olhando para cima desanimada.

Segui o seu olhar e constatei que nem era tão alto assim. O sol agora estava quase que completamente escondido no horizonte e no máximo em vinte minutos a noite estaria completa. Lembrando-me dos meus inúmeros treinamentos na polícia eu fui tirar a camiseta para fazer um cinto e tentar subir no coqueiro. Eu já havia subido em postes bem mais altos. Em todas as competições que havia na policia onde a prova final era colocar a bandeira no alto de algum mastro sem cordas eu sempre ganhava. Sempre!

Assim que eu fui me despir minha mão tocou em algo grosso em cima do meu peito, quando eu olhei quase não acreditei no que vi. A bandoleira ainda estava lá. Eu tinha passado por tudo o que passei com a porra da bandoleira nas costas. Minha vida teria sido bem mais fácil sem aqueles kilos a mais. Rapidamente me recordei de ter colocado o colete salva vidas por cima da bandoleira! Eu não estava batendo bem das ideias. E então, sem mais nem menos eu comecei a sorrir uma gargalhada alta e desesperada, porque alguns choravam em momentos de desespero, mas eu tinha tendências sádicas a rir nessas horas.

- Do que exatamente você está sorrindo? – Ela perguntou me encarando cética.

- Eu fiz tudo o que fiz com isso aqui nas costas! – A respondi tirando a bandoleira e jogando-a no chão.

- Eu achei que ela tinha algum valor sentimental, por isso não falei nada!

O jeito que a Isabella falou só fez o meu ataque de riso crescer - _valor sentimental_ – fala sério!

Arranquei a camiseta ensopada e senti o vento frio açoitar o meu peito, mas eu senti menos frio do que estava sentindo com aquela camiseta molhada e fria rente ao meu corpo. Tencionei os músculos esticando meus braços para frente do corpo e depois enrolei a camiseta rapidamente passando-a pela minha cintura. Não deu certo! A camiseta era muito curta e não ia dar a volta em mim e no coqueiro. Suspirei fundo, frustrado.

- Tenta a calça. – Ouvi a voz da Isabella praticamente sussurrar ao meu lado. Virei-me na direção da sua voz e a encontrei sentada de frente para mim, as pernas encolhidas encostadas no peito e o queixo descansando em seus joelhos. Ela ainda tinha um semblante abatido, mas havia um brilho intenso em seus olhos que me desconcertou. Seus lábios estavam separados e sua respiração estava ofegante. Ela parecia um animal caçando. Meu coração perdeu o ritmo das batidas.

- O que disse?

- Você quer fazer algo para te ajudar a impulsionar o seu corpo para cima correto?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e prendi a respiração quando ele pegou seus lábios entreabertos com os dentes e mordeu sua parte inferior.

- A camiseta é muito curta, mas a calça será perfeita. Sem mencionar que o jeans é um tecido muito resistente.

Ela estava certa quanto a isso. Estava prestes a jogar a camiseta no chão, mas fui impedido pelo grito dela.

-NÃO EDWARD! Vai encher de terra! – Ela disse estendendo a mão na minha direção. – Joga.

Eu arremessei minha camiseta com cuidado para ela que a segurou sem problemas, depois abri o botão da minha calça jeans. Os olhos dela faiscaram e ela nem se preocupou em disfarçar. Ela olhava descaradamente para mim e eu que não sou de ficar envergonhado senti minhas orelhas queimarem. Abri o zíper a encarando, na intenção que ela percebesse que eu estava vendo aquilo e ao menos disfarçasse, mas ao invés disso ela sorriu, puxando uma lufada de ar e então passou sua língua nos lábios.

- Porra, Bella! – Eu disse incoerente. – Isso aqui não é um _streaptease_. Você pode, por favor, olhar para o outro lado?

Tão logo eu disse isso já me arrependi profundamente. A cor da pele do seu rosto assumiu o tom mais vermelho existente e ela baixou seus olhos escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos.

-Eu sinto muito. – Ela disse num tom praticamente inaudível, abraçando as suas pernas. – Foi involuntário.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse de forma arrependida. – Você deve ter suas curiosidades... Afinal, qual adolescente não tem?

- Adolescente é a... É o... – Ela gaguejou visivelmente irritada, ainda de cabeça baixa.

Eu sorri mentalmente e retirei a calça com muita dificuldade, o fato de ela estar encharcada fez o simples ato de me despir se tornar cansativo. Após tirar a calça eu fiquei me sentindo o Mickey mouse. Boxer preta e meia branca. Arranquei as meias geladas e então meu pequeno canivete caiu no chão. Peguei-o e coloquei no cós da boxer sentindo-me um puta sortudo por ainda ter ele ali, sendo que eu nem me lembrava. Observei a Isabella manter-se imóvel, com a cabeça abaixada. Eu realmente não devia ter dito aquilo!

Olhei para cima e vi junto ao topo do coqueiro os cachos de cocos que fez a minha garganta protestar de sede. Amarrei a minha calça da melhor forma possível para fazer uma cinta, depois passei a cinta à volta do coqueiro, rezando para que aquilo facilitasse a minha subida pelo tronco esguio e escorregadio.

Fechei o laço em volta do tronco deixando espaço suficiente para os meus pés e firmei-me nele com ambos os pés, elevei os braços e segurei o tronco com ambas as mãos. O coqueiro pendeu para trás e eu tive que colocar muita força para me erguer e endireitar o meu corpo. Puxei meus pés para cima apoiando na cinta improvisada e elevei os braços novamente e assim eu fiz até chegar no topo do coqueiro. Tirei o canivete e cortei o cacho todo do coqueiro e antes de dar a última cortada olhei para baixo a procura da Isabella e vi que ela permanecia no mesmo lugar. Imóvel.

Os cocos caíram com um baque forte no chão e então a Isabella levantou o seu rosto alarmada, observei ela soltar um suspiro de alívio ao constatar que o que havia causado aquele barulho foram os cocos e não o meu corpo de encontro ao chão. Ela me buscou com o seu olhar e quando finalmente me encontrou em cima do coqueiro rapidamente virou o rosto e o escondeu entre os joelhos. Naquele gesto ela me lembrou a "_Boo_" do filme infantil "Monstros S.A". Eu amei a Boo desde a sua primeira cena!

Desci escorregando os pés pelo coqueiro e ao tocar o chão achei ser merecedor de uma medalha! Não era fácil fazer o que eu fiz. Cogitei a ideia de vestir a calça novamente, mas ela estava tão molhada que eu não tive coragem. Arrastei o cacho de cocos para perto da Isabella e sentei ao seu lado, pegando o canivete para abrir alguns cocos e drenar o seu liquido.

- Você já se vestiu? – Ela questionou com a voz rouca. Eu me virei para ela e percebi que ela tremia ligeiramente.

- Não vou colocar essa calça molhada. – Respondi abrindo o primeiro coco. – Agora quer, por favor, levantar essa cabeça e beber sua água.

Ainda visivelmente envergonhada ela levantou o seu rosto e tentou não olhar para o meu corpo, mas os seus olhos pararam no meu peito que ainda subia e descia rápido com todo o esforço que eu havia feito para pegar os cocos. Nós bebemos nossos cocos em silêncio e então ela começou a espirrar sem parar. Eu a observei e o seu estado estava deplorável! Seus longos cabelos estavam encharcados e colados nas costas e no seu rosto, pingando por toda a camiseta que estava tão molhada quanto. Ela tremia ligeiramente e seus dentes batiam um nos outros. O vento ficava mais frio a cada minuto e a noite já estava completa, eu precisava achar um local para nós nos abrigarmos. Levantei-me, buscando forças na menina indefesa sentada ao meu lado e estendo minha mão para ela. Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou quando uma rajada de vento frio me açoitou. Ela deu mais dois espirros antes de segurar a minha mão e se levantar. Calcei meus sapatos molhados e juntei minhas roupas antes de sairmos em busca de uma brigo.

O normal dela era reclamar e dizer que estava cansada, com frio, com fome e tudo o mais, porém ela caminhava ao meu lado calada, apenas espirrando de vez em quando.

- Você está bem? – Eu a questionei já aflito, não suportando o silêncio.

- Defina "bem". – Ela disse com a voz baixinha.

- Use os seus padrões.

- Estou péssima e cansada demais para falar. Me deixa quieta. – Ela respondeu fazendo uma careta.

Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer, porque eu também me sentia assim, então apenas caminhei atento a qualquer local que eu pudesse usar como abrigo para passarmos a noite. Nós possivelmente andamos uns 40 minutos a passos lentos até que eu avistei em meio a algumas rochas um espaço entre elas. Apressei um pouco mais o passo e quando cheguei perto senti um alívio no peito, porque a fresta entre uma rocha e outra era maior do que eu imaginava, devia ter um metro de largura e uns três de comprimento. O chão era coberto por uma grama baixa, o que denotava que animais costumavam passar por ali ou o mato estaria grande.

Puxei a Isabella pela mão e a levei para dentro, observando- a desabar no chão. Estendi minhas roupas na rocha e sai em busca de algo para fechar aquela abertura, antes que algum animal chegasse. Encontrei bem próximo uma pedra de tamanho mediano que serviria para fechar aquela entrada, eu só esperava que ali não houvesse onça ou qualquer outro animal que pulasse alto, ou aquela pedra de nada serviria!

Arrastei a pedra até a entrada e a puxei com força, encostando as suas bases nas rochas, finalmente um local "seguro" para descansar. Virei-me para a Isabella e vi que ela estava deitada de lado, toda encolhida em posição fetal, abraçando o próprio corpo com força e tremendo. O frio tinha abrandado bastante ali sem as rajadas de vento, mas ela ainda tremia muito. Caminhei até onde ela estava, retirando meu tênis molhado no caminho e me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Eu arranquei o seu tênis e suas meias e ela nem se moveu.

-Bella. – Eu sussurrei sentindo o meu coração rasgar dentro do peito, porque eu queria ajudá-la, eu precisava fazer algo, mas não sabia o que. – Você consegue sentar?

Ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, mas não se moveu e eu não sabia se ela tinha entendido o que eu disse ou apenas acenou por reflexo. Eu já estava prestes a perguntar novamente quando ela se mexeu e lentamente sentou-se de frente para mim.

- Eu quero dormir! – Ela resmungou de olhos fechados fazendo um biquinho irresistível, em qualquer outra circunstância eu teria me sentido tentado a beijá-la.

- Você precisa tirar essas roupas molhadas. – Eu disse com a voz fraca, porque eu estava protelando aquele momento ao máximo, mas eu sabia que se ela dormisse com aquelas roupas no corpo, possivelmente pegaria uma pneumonia.

A minha frase a fez abrir os olhos e me encarar e eu temi que ela tivesse me entendido errado.

- Você vai ficar doente... – Eu tentei me desculpar enquanto tirava uma mecha molhada dos seus cabelos.

- Tirar essa roupa fria é tudo o que eu mais quero. – Ela disse num sussurro e então uma nova energia tomou conta dela porque ela começou a passar os dedos entre os cabelos, penteando-os com dificuldade. – _Maldição de água salgada_ – Ela disse quando seus dedos engancharam em alguns nós dos seus cabelos. Ela puxou todo o seu cabelo para o lado direito e então começou a trançá-lo, dando um nó com o próprio cabelo ao final da trança. E porra, ficou bonito pra caralho. Sem me olhar ela levou as mãos até a base da sua regata branca para arrancá-la e ali naquele instante eu me senti um pervertido de merda a encarando. Eu me levantei e caminhei para longe, deitando-me com as costas no chão e as mãos na nuca. A rocha estava com uma temperatura agradável, deve ter batido muito sol ali durante o dia! Eu permaneci olhando para o céu estrelado sentindo o meu coração bater na garganta só de imaginar que a centímetros de mim a Isabella se despia. Fechei os olhos trabalhando a minha respiração, porque uma ereção agora não seria de muita serventia até que eu escuto passos próximos a mim. Permaneci imóvel e senti o corpo dela deitando bem ao meu lado _"Oh Jesus, eu salguei tua santa ceia ou ataquei uma pedra na cruz acertando bem no meio das pernas?". _Eu não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que ela estava deitada de frente para mim, eu podia sentir seu corpo frágil e gelado na minha pele já morna e eu ainda podia sentir as leves vibrações que vinham do seu corpo.

- Eu sei que você disse que nunca mais dormiria comigo... – Ela disse em meio ao tilintar dos seus dentes. – Mas é que eu estou com tanto frio e você tem o corpo tão quente...

_Pedra na cruz... no meio do saco... certeza!_

Abri meus olhos e me virei para ela, lutando contra a vontade de olhar para o seu corpo. Meus olhos pararam nos seus ombros sem nenhuma alça de _sutien_ e meu pau latejou contra a minha vontade. Maldito ser com vontade própria! Deitei de lado, com os olhos fixos no dela e passei meu braço direito pelo seu ombro e descansei a palma da minha mão nas suas costas. Tão rápido que eu nem percebi ela se aproximou de mim, colando os nossos corpos e me abraçou. Seus seios se esmagaram no meu peito e ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, se aninhando a mim por completo. Ela forçou suas pernas entre as minhas e as entrelaçou fazendo com que eu afastasse um pouco o meu quadril do dela, porque se nossos sexos se encontrassem - e eu esperava que ela estivesse ao menos de calcinha – eu não sei se conseguiria me controlar.

Eu permaneci de olhos abertos e meu corpo estava tão rígido que parecia que eu estava tendo um mini derrame. Eu não queria curtir aquele momento, eu não podia me permitir apreciar a pele dela na minha, mesmo ela sendo tão macia. Ela estava completamente arrepiada e eu engoli em seco quando a minha mente pervertida imaginou o bico dos seus seios eretos por causa do frio. Delicadamente eu passei minhas mãos pela extensão das suas costas para que ela se esquentasse mais rápido e parasse de tremer. Ela suspirou profundamente e apertou ainda mais o seu abraço em volta do meu corpo inerte.

- Obrigado. – Ela sussurrou plantando um beijo demorado no meu ombro.

Meu queixo descansava no topo da sua cabeça e eu não conseguia ver a expressão dela completamente, mas eu tinha a impressão que ela estava com os olhos fechados e sorrindo.

- Pelo o quê exatamente você está me agradecendo? – Perguntei finalmente relaxando enquanto percorria com a ponta dos dedos as suas costas nuas.

- Por existir. – Ela me respondeu com adoração, o que fez os meus ossos amolecerem. Se ela soubesse as coisas horríveis que estava se passando na minha cabeça, com certeza não estaria agradecendo pela minha existência.

- Agradeça aos meus pais. – Eu respondi _tentando_ ser engraçado para quebrar a tensão absurda que estava entre nós.

Ela não disse mais nada e rapidamente eu percebi que sua respiração ficou mais profunda e ritmada. Ela havia adormecido exausta em meus braços. Eu juro que tentei dormir, cheguei a fechar os meus olhos e meu corpo estava tão cansado que eu presumi ser impossível ter insônia justo naquela noite, mas a minha mente estava a milhão, eu não conseguiria dormir. Cedendo aos gritos de "olhe para ela" que a minha mente dava eu me desencostei o suficiente para observá-la por completo. Sua pele era tão macia que parecia a pele de um pêssego. Deslizei minha mão pelos seus braços e deixei meu coração disparar com a sensação. A sua clavícula era bem desenhada e tinha os ossos saltados de uma maneira que eu achava lindo e eu cheguei a salivar de vontade de passar a minha língua por ali, e beijá-la e sugar a sua pele... Meus olhos desceram mais e encontraram os seus seios extremamente empinados e no tamanho certo para fazer uma mulher ser gostosa pra caralho. Senti as pontas dos meus dedos formigarem de vontade de tocá-los, mas eu fechei minha mão em punho, eu jamais faria isso! Sua barriga era definida e ela tinha uma cintura muito fina. O piercing que ela tinha no umbigo tinha o formato de um coração vermelho. Meus olhos não ouviam mais a parte vencida da minha mente que sussurrava que o que eu estava fazendo era errado e continuaram a descer. Graças aos céus ela estava de calcinha, mas a vontade de descer a minha mão até a lateral do seu quadril venceu qualquer outra. Suas pernas entrelaçadas despreocupadas na minha emanando toda a sua _radiação_ para o meu corpo fez com que a minha ereção quase explodisse. Eu não estava aguentando aquela tortura. Meu pau latejava e pulsava conforme as batidas do meu coração e não era uma coisa saudável e gostosa de sentir, como o tesão que toma conta do seu corpo antes de você efetivamente ter uma relação sexual. Era uma dor crucial de quem sabia que jamais teria aquele desejo saciado. Uma dor que eu nunca havia sentido na vida.

Sentindo-me extremamente culpado eu me afastei anda mais da Isabella. Lutando contra todos os meus instintos eu me levantei sem olhar para ela e caminhei em direção a saída. Ainda caminhando levei minha mão para dentro da cueca e ajeitei o meu pau, sentindo um alivio quando a cabeça saiu da cueca fazendo com que o incômodo diminuísse alguns níveis. Eu pulei a pedra e fui me esconder na lateral das rochas. Encostei-me no alto minério e olhei para o céu estrelado sentindo ódio de mim mesmo. Eu não era nenhum adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição, mas meu corpo não respondia mais aos meus comandos. Eu estava com o corpo exausto, mas nunca consegui dormir com uma ereção. Virei-me de frente para a rocha e encostei a testa na pedra de temperatura agradável e me odiei ainda mais pelo que estava prestes a fazer, mas meu corpo implorava por descanso, eu tinha que dormir e não podia voltar lá para dentro naquela situação. Espalmei a mão esquerda na rocha e levei a direita até o meu pau, envolvendo-o com meus dedos. Eu disse a mim mesmo que faria aquilo como um padre fazia. Eu não pensaria em mulher nenhuma, apenas aliviaria a tensão! Subi minha mão até a cabeça do meu pau e depois desci lentamente até a sua base e então a imagem dos seios da Isabella preencheram a minha mente. Eu parei, estarrecido. Decidi pensar em uma mulher, já que não pensar em nada não havia funcionado. Imaginei a Megan Fox, porque eu tinha um baita tesão naquele mulher e então comecei novamente com os movimentos, mas a imagem dela ficou turva e eu logo senti que não seria assim fácil gozar pensando nela. E então com um _fodasse_ eu fechei meus olhos e acariciei meu pau imaginando ser a mão delicada da Bella me acariciando. Eu dei um gemido baixo e não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso com a sensação maravilhosa que aquilo me causou. Então eu deixei a minha imaginação voar e minha mente se encheu com o aroma dos seus cabelos castanhos... com chupadas em suas clavículas... sugadas nos seus seios... mordidas em sua barriga... até que eu finalmente estava dentro dela, e era tão apertado... e quente... e aconchegante... A minha mão assumiu uma velocidade mais elevada e então na minha mente ela passou a gemer... e a morder o lábio inferior... e a me olhar com seus olhos inocentes mas cheios de malícia... Seus seios subiam e desciam conforme eu me afundava ainda mais dentro dela... Senti minhas pernas tremendo e uma pressão sendo formada na parte de baixo do meu corpo. Eu arranhei a rocha quando ela gemeu ainda mais alto na minha mente e então eu me permiti abaixar até o seu ouvido e morder o lóbulo da sua orelha, para depois sussurrar o nome dela e como ela era gostosa... Meu corpo explodiu no orgasmo mais alucinante da minha vida fazendo minhas pernas perder a sustentação do meu corpo.

Apoiei-me completamente na rocha e sorri em meio à respiração entrecortada. Eu, como o maldito filho da puta que era, havia adorado aquilo! Meu pau amoleceu e o cansaço me dominou por completo. Ajeitei a minha cueca e me arrastei de volta ao local onde estávamos dormindo. Assim que eu pulei a pedra que tampava a fenda de entrada encontrei a Isabella sentada me encarando.

- Acordou? – Perguntei sentindo minhas orelhas esquentarem de vergonha. Se ela soubesse! Tentei olhar unicamente para o seu rosto, eu não queria ser indiscreto.

- Eu ouvi você chamando o meu nome. – Ela disse grogue. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Céus..._

-Er... não. Eu não chamei o seu nome. Eu só fui mijar. – Menti sentindo a vergonha me dominar.

-Então acho que sonhei. Você não vai voltar? – Ela perguntou olhando sugestivamente para o local que eu estava antes.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça impotente. Dizer não para ela era sempre uma tarefa muito difícil. Eu deitei e abri os meus braços para que ela pudesse se enroscar em mim novamente e assim ela o fez. Trançou suas pernas no vão das minhas e me abraçou forte esmagando os seus seios no meu peito. Eu a abracei de volta, envolvendo toda a suas costas no meu abraço quase fundindo-nos, e eu amava aquilo mais do que tudo na minha vida. Minhas pálpebras pesaram e o aroma da pele dela, misturado com maresia era muito tranquilizante agora, não causava mais dor e sim paz. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e fechei os olhos, permitindo me entregar completamente ao sono.

O0o0o0o0

Nota da autora: Perceberam que ele sempre a chama da Isabella, mas quando consegue se livrar do peso da culpa a chama de Bella? Pois, é! Rsrsrs  
Desculpem o linguajar, mas esse Edward é desbocado mesmo... Deve ser a convivência com o Emmett!


End file.
